The Visions
by Ericsbee
Summary: Set after TB Season 4.  Eric's visions of Godric continue but with a very different message.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have loved reading Fan fiction for a while now but have never tried writing. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine. I would love feedback/comments of any kind. All characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball

The Visions

Chapter 1

Eric took an unnecessary breath and leaned back against his leather chair while rubbing his temples. He had never in his over thousand year existence experienced such weariness. He closed his eyes and immediately he was revisited with Godric's shadowy image. Eric's eyes snapped open and he mentally swore in old Norse. He could no longer find a moments peace without seeing Godric.

Following Godric's true death he would have given anything to see his maker again, yet these recurring visions were pure torture. At first the visions were of Godric's disappointment in how he handled the Russell fiasco. His anger at his maker's advice was growing by the day as the uncertainty mounted as to Russell's whereabouts and motives. Eric was continuing to berate himself for even listening to Godric and not killing Russell while he had the chance.

Feeling that his actions disappointed the maker he loved and admired was bad enough but since Russell's escape the visions had changed completely and they haunted Eric's every waking moment. He couldn't concentrate on anything other than the visions that Godric was bombarding him with over and over and over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Pam shouted as she flung open the office door. "You were due out to entertain the vermin over an hour ago"!

Eric shook his head in a futile attempt to clear his thoughts and simply turned and sat heavily back into his chair. He blankly looked at Pam and simple said, "not tonight".

Pam began to rant about lost revenue without his presence but Eric could not focus on what she was saying. He blankly watched her pace around his office in her typical Fangtasia outfit of painted on black leather as she yelled at him to snap out of it.

"It's that Sookie bitch, isn't it?" she finally demanded as she whipped around to face her maker. "You haven't been able to focus on anything since that crazy, selfish human told you she didn't want to have anything to do with you".

"This has nothing to do with Sookie" Eric said forcefully. "It is something completely unrelated" he added as his voice trailed off.

Pam's demeanor instantly changed as she heard the forlorn tone in her maker's voice and she slowly perched on the edge of Eric's desk waiting for him to continue.

Eric had not wanted to share his visions of Godric with Pam but he realized that he was not functioning and as his child, Pam deserved an explanation.

"I am not sure where to begin" Eric finally uttered.

Pam shifted closer to her maker to encourage him to continue. "Just start from the beginning".

After an unnecessary breath Eric began, "You know that I've been having visions of Godric?"

Eric paused to await Pam's acknowledgement and after seeing her small nod, he began to speak again.

"The visions have changed. Godric is no longer expressing his disappointment with my need for avenging my family's death".

"Well it's about fucking time" Pam exclaimed as she jumped off the desk and resumed her earlier pacing. "If he hadn't given you that asinine advice, Russell would be finally dead and we wouldn't be looking over our shoulders every two minutes"!

"Sit down now!" Eric shouted. "You will not disrespect my maker with your admonishments. If you would like me to continue you will sit down immediately and shut up."

Pam looked properly abashed but silently took the seat opposite Eric's desk and waited for him to continue.

"As I was saying" Eric started with exasperation, "the visions have changed. Every day for the past week, multiple times per night and even in my day death, I see this vision".

Pam arched an eyebrow at the news that Eric was seeing visions in his day death but she remained mute.

"In every vision Godric shows me a woman I have never laid eyes on. She is petite, has red hair, eyes as black as coal and just stares blankly as if she is peering into a mirror".

"What do you think it means?" Pam asked curiously.

"I'm not finished" Eric grumbled with frustration.

"Sorry" Pam muttered as she slunk further into her seat.

"In the vision Godric tells me that she is to be my child and that I must turn her" Eric said shakily as he quickly studied Pam's face to gauge her reaction.

What little color Pam had in her face drained suddenly. "What?" was all she was able to manage to croak out.

"I do not know any more Pamela" Eric said strongly in frustration. "All I know is that I am plagued by this one recurring vision and I do not believe that Godric will stop until I have either been driven mad or turn this woman".

"Well who the hell is she?" Pam shouted.

"Damn if I know".

"How do we find her?"

"Pam, I just do not know" Eric answered as he rose to begin pacing the room himself. "I have never seen this woman before in my existence and do not have any notion of how to start looking for her. I do not even know her name" Eric growled as he slammed his fist onto his desk.

"Why would Godric send you visions of a woman that you don't know, have no way to find, and say she is to be your child? It doesn't make any sense!" Pam angrily fumed. "He is going to drive you mad!"

"There is one more detail I failed to tell you" Eric said slowly as he stopped pacing in front of Pam.

Pam looked up at her maker and barely heard him whisper, "she is a seer".

"What?" Pam asked as she stood up. "A seer?"

"That is what Godric says to be true in the vision. She is a seer and must become my child".

"Do you think she will be able to help us with Russell?" Pam eagerly asked as her brain began to strategize the advantages of adding a seer added to their "family". "Maybe that's why Godric is showing you these visions" Pam excitedly added.

"Perhaps" Eric replied coolly "but, we have to find her first.


	2. Chapter 2

The Visions

Ch 2

"This is going to be like trying to find a fucking needle in a haystack" Pam shouted. "Do you know how many humans are on this damn planet?"

"I am considering sitting with a police sketch artist and having her picture drawn" Eric said calmly.

"Not a bad place to start but what then?" Pam asked.

"We have the sketch run through data bases and pray to Odin that we get a hit", Eric plainly stated.

"You know that's a long shot, right?" Pam said with an eye roll.

"Clearly. Enough of this, get back out on the floor of the club", Eric said waving Pam off with a hand motion.

"Aren't you coming Eric? The vermin have to see you or they will start leaving" Pam all but begged.

"Give me a minute and I'll be out" Eric acquiesced.

Pam silently departed Eric's office but left the door ajar. Eric sighed and moved to shut the door but decided better of it and just strode into the bar. He knew that his "minute" would turn into an hour if he allowed himself to fret further upon the visions.

The moment he emerged from the employee's hallway, all eyes were on him. He plastered his bored look across his face and strode purposefully to his thrown. He whipped out his cell phone and began mindlessly scrolling through messages trying to drown out the noise from the humans.

Eric suddenly looked up from his phone and with his maker's call beckoned Pam to him.

"Master?" Pam questioned as she quickly materialized by his thrown.

"Compton emailed earlier this evening that he will be visiting Fangtasia this evening to discuss urgent business" Eric explained. "I grow weary of having to deal with that idiot".

"Maybe we'll get lucky and Russell will take care of him for us" Pam quipped.

"If only we'd be so lucky" Eric retorted with a short laugh.

Pam smiled relieved to see some levity penetrate her maker's shell.

"I'll tell the girl at the door to keep an eye out for Compton" Pam stated as she turned to resume her duties.

Eric turned back to his phone and scrolled through the remaining messages. There was nothing else out of the ordinary so he sat back and awaited the arrival of his "king". It pained Eric to think of that asshole Compton in such a way. It was not jealously of any kind behind Eric's emotion as he never aspired to be trapped by the political chains or ruling a kingdom. He simply did not respect Compton and knew that he was in no way an acceptable leader to the vampires in his area.

With that thought, Eric heard a ruckus at the door and saw Compton and his guards being ushered towards him. Eric rose, acknowledged Compton with a perfunctory "your majesty" and led the group back to his office. A collective sigh of disappointment could be heard in the bar as the master disappeared again.

Compton sat on Eric leather couch and motioned for Eric to join him. Eric bit back the growl that was threatening to escape from being ordered around in his own establishment.

Eric sat and faced Compton in silence waiting for the younger vampire to continue.

"The Authority is coming to investigate Russell's escape" Compton said with discomfort in his voice.

"How the hell did the Authority already learn of the escape?" Eric demanded.

"I was duty bound to inform them" Compton replied.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eric shouted as he jumped off the couch and Compton's guards moved closer to flank his sides drawing their weapons. "You could have waited until we formulated a plan and bought us more time!"

Compton motioned for his guards to draw back and calmly rose to meet Eric face to face. "Do not dare to question me" he snarled as he attempted to appear menacing. "What's done is done and I just came to inform you to expect a visit shortly".

With that Compton rose and departed quickly with his guards.

Once again Eric called for Pam through the bond to inform to be on the look out for the Authority in the days ahead.

Eric was not prepared to deal with the Authority again so soon. He knew there would not only be questions about Russell but they would be questioned about the disappearance of Nan.

Eric and Pam would need to work on their cover story quickly and then inform Compton so he did not say anything to undermine them.

Eric began to pace his small office in silence as he attempted to formulate a plan. Unable to quickly piece anything acceptable together he snapped at Pam to tell Ginger to close the bar and that they were leaving.

Not bothering to take his 'vette, Eric quickly scooped Pam up and flew them to his safe house. He did not want to take the risk of being followed. There was no way of knowing how quickly the Authority would move in their investigation.

"Where the hell are we going" Pam yelled over the noise of the wind as Eric quickly descended into what looked like a wooden glen. In less than a blink of an eye Eric placed Pam down on the ground, swept back a pile of leaves with his hand and exposed a hatch covered in sod. Eric effortlessly found the key pad and entered a complex code, scanned his retina and then swung Pam back into his arms. He hovered under the hatch to be sure that the locks reengaged properly and then flew through a complex set of tunnels until they reached another hatch. Eric repeated the procedure with a new set of codes and his fingerprint and they emerged into the basement of Eric's safe house.

Pam looked at Eric in amazement. "How is that I didn't know about this access" she demanded with a hand on her hip.

Eric did not respond and sat down in a chair and flipped open a lap top. A few keystrokes later he was looking at real time surveillance cameras of the rest of the home and ensured that they were indeed alone.

"Is this really necessary Eric?" Pam asked sounding a bit nervous.

"When we are dealing with the Authority it is. Don't you remember when they interrogated me the last time?" Eric asked.

"Of course I remember Eric. I just think that this seems a bit….James Bondish even for you".

Eric rolled his eyes, flipped closed the lap top and moved to his lower level living room. Pam followed and sat across from her master waiting for the plan to develop in his head.

"Too bad you can't find that seer chick now" Pam quipped.


	3. Chapter 3

The Visions

Chapter 3

"We need to come up with something now" Eric stressed as he sat heavily on his large, dark beige sofa.

"This doesn't have to be complicated" Pam began. "We can just say that you and Bill were visited by Nan, she left when her business was completed and that is all you know".

Eric studied Pam's face as he thought through her suggestion. It was as good of a plan as any and generally, simpler was usually better.

Eric nodded his head and ordered Pam to call Compton on a secure line to inform them of the decision.

As Pam left the room to retrieve the disposable phone, Eric brought up his long legs and stretched them out on the sofa as he reclined his head onto the soft cushion. There were so many unknowns, so many variables to consider. Eric's mind pondered his most burning question, although in actuality not the most pressing which was when Russell would strike and how. Who helped Russell escape as clearly he could not have done it alone was what irked Eric. That question turned around and around in his brain as the only people who were aware of where Russell was entombed in concrete were himself, Compton and Alcide. He seriously doubted that either Alcide or Compton would be foolish enough to risk freeing Russell but then who? The only other plausible alternative was that Russell had another child that he was able to summon to him through the maker's call. That was also highly unlikely as Russell was in such a weakened state, wrapped in silver chains and encased at quite a depth. Knowing who freed Russell was imperative to knowing who Eric would be facing in any future fights.

Eric also needed to know where and when Russell would attack because an attack was absolutely inevitable. Russell would never allow Eric's attempt to trick him into walking in the sun with Sookie's blood to go un-avenged, not to mention burying him alive.

Eric closed his eyes and let out yet another sigh. He would have to call in many favors to begin to try to gather intel on Russell's location and his strength. He shuttered to think of the implications of Russell being on the loose not only for himself but for Pam and Sookie as well. No one close to him would be safe. If only he had not listened to that damn vision of Godric!

"It is done" Pam announced as she sauntered back into the room. Eric did not even open his eyes but gave a brief nod in acknowledgement.

Pam sat down near Eric's feet and waited for her maker to tell her the next step. When he said nothing she impatiently interjected, "so, what are we going to do about Russell?"

"I am not sure", Eric admitted. "The Authority assumed that I had brought him to his final death. Clearly they will not be pleased that is not the case."

"Well what are you going to tell them?" Pam prodded.

"I do not know yet Pamela" Eric shouted as he finally opened his eyes. "Now quiet and let me think!"

Eric reclined once more and tried to calm his thoughts as he reviewed the mess he himself brought on to himself. He was brought out his mulling thoughts by a strange feeling from deep within. He shot up off the couch perplexed by this new sensation.

"What is it Eric?" Pam asked in alarm.

"I'm not sure" Eric said slowly. "I feel something but I am not sure what it is."

As Eric attempted to isolate the feeling he became aware of the noise of a vehicle approaching the house. He ran with vampire speed to his computer to pull up the outside surveillance cameras with a clear view of his driveway. He watched in horror as a black SUV pulled slowly up to the front door and armed guards from the Authority stepped out.

"How the hell did they find your safe house so quickly?" Pam exclaimed from over Eric's shoulder.

"Quiet" Eric whispered urgently. "I have no idea but if we stay in the subterranean part of the house we should be safe. They cannot sense us down here and there is no way they will get through the interior security measures. Even if they burn down the house we are in a fire protected area. We have nothing to fear".

The pair nervously watched the monitors as the guards did a search of the periphery of the property and assessed the ways of entry into the house. Eric began to relax as the guards moved back to their vehicle but just as he thought they were going to pull away, the strange sensation in his chest returned ten fold. He nearly doubled over, not from pain but from shock. Pam put her hand on his shoulder to steady him and he whispered that he was fine.

As the initial shock from the intensity of the feeling subsided, Eric's attention was captured by the screen once more as the rear door of the SUV opened and a brunette vampire emerged.

Eric's jaw dropped and he began to curse in old Norse.

"Who is that Eric?"

"Her name is Nora" Eric replied. After a very long pause he added, "she is my sister".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Huge thanks to those who have added The Visions to your story alerts! I would love to have some reviews so please let me know how I can improve the story. Thank you!

Chapter 4

"Your sister?" Pam asked incredulously. "How the hell did I not know you had a sister?"

"Calm yourself" Eric demanded as he suddenly realized that the feeling in his chest was the weak bond with his sister re-establishing itself.

"We have no choice now other than to face them. She will be able to sense that I am here" Eric said slowly as he moved to unlock the inner doorway leading up the stairs to the main house.

Eric took his time ascending the stairwell into the above ground portion of his safe house. This area was all for show in case a human came to the door or peered into a window. It was decorated as simply as possible with the intent to not draw any attention to itself. The furniture was middle of the road in terms of price and quite bland in Eric's opinion. A home a typical middle class human would aspire to reside in.

Eric made it to the top of the stairs just as his doorbell rang. With Pam at his heels he walked at a human's pace to the door. He steadied his expression and opened the door with his trademark stoic gaze.

"Nora" Eric began as he gazed in his sister's eyes for the first time in many centuries.

"Eric" she responded with a nod. "We need to speak to you and progeny immediately" she added with an air of authority despite being the younger sibling.

Eric motioned for Nora to enter and he led her and her guards to the brown micro suede couch in the living room. Eric took a seat with Pam at his side and Nora sat across from the pair.

"Why the hell is the Authority hearing that Russell Edgington is still with us?" Nora asked without any preamble and her voice laced with malice.

"Nice to see you too sister", Eric replied dryly.

"You never gave a damn about me so lets forget the ancient history and move on. What is going on with Russell?" she demanded.

Eric took a large unnecessary breath attempting to stall since he had not yet formulated any story to explain that Russell was still among the vampire ranks.

"I don't have all day" Nora snapped impatiently.

"Fine, send your guards outside" Eric demanded. "I have something for your ears only".

Nora looked uneasy and refused the request. "What do you know about Nan Flannigan's disappearance?"

With not an ounce of insincerity Eric proceeded to tell Nora that he last saw Nan at the King's resident and that she departed with her guards. Thankfully the bond between Eric and his sister was muted enough that there would be no way she could sense any untruth. Nora raised an eyebrow but did not pry any further knowing her brother well enough that he would not change his story.

"Fine" she huffed, "Tell me about Russell".

"Not until your guards wait outsides" Eric responded coldly.

Nora glared at Eric but finally agreed but had her guards take Pam as an insurance policy. Pam looked nervously to Eric but he reassured her that all would be well.

When the guards and Pam were out of ear shot, Eric lowered his voice and began to speak. "You know that our maker has met his true death?" he asked.

Nora nodded "yes, I felt it".

Eric waited for her to say more but she continued to glare at him waiting for an explanation.

Eric could not understand how his sister could feel no emotion over the loss of their maker. Despite Nora taking her freedom from Godric quite early even for a vampire, he was still her maker and the bonds ran deep. Eric decided to take a chance and went on.

"As you know, I remained very close to Godric over the centuries and despite not residing together recently, I always very strongly connected to him".

Eric paused and looked up to be sure he had Nora's attention before continuing.

"After Godric's death, I began to have visions."

"Come on Eric" Nora interrupted. "You mean to tell me you are seeing Godric's ghost?"

"I know it seems like insanity but I tell you, he has come to me multiple times" Eric stressed. "When I brought Russell out into the sun to meet his true death Godric came to me to beg me to get rid of my anger and vengeful feelings and to forgive. The vision was so persistent that I could not bring myself to kill Russell. As a result I layered silver chains over his burnt body and encased him into a deep pit of concrete. I assumed that would be enough but somehow he managed to escape".

Eric looked to Nora and in an instant she was in his face, fangs bared and screaming at him for being so stupid. She ranted for quite some time barraging him with insults and accusations.

Eric silently took the berating feeling as though he deserved the tongue lashing.

When Nora was finally finished he looked up to her and said, "you are right, I was a fool".

"Damn right you were!" she shouted back. "I don't know what the hell you were thinking but now this is your problem! Clean it up. I don't care how you do it but make sure Russell is finally dead, and soon or it will cost you your existence!"

Eric had heard these words before when Nan had initially visited him after Russell eviscerated the newsman on national television.

Eric rose and simply nodded. "It will be done" he said.

"It better be!" Nora stated. "The Authority will be in touch soon for a progress report". With that, Nora stormed to the front door, retrieved her guards and departed.

Pam and Eric stood at the open front door until the SUV pulled down the street and out of view before returning to the lower level living quarters.

Once seated on the plush leather couch Eric finally spoke and filled Pam in that he shared the truth with Nora about Godric's vision and that they now needed to finally end Russell.

"So we're back to square one" Pam said with exasperation. "We don't even know where Russell is so how the hell are we supposed to end him?"

"I do not know" Eric said slowly before adding "yet".


	5. Chapter 5

The Visions

Chapter 5

Eric reanimated from his day death and within seconds the enormity of his problem settled into his thoughts. He rose slowly from his silken sheets and walked directly into his bathroom to shower. He wished for a moments peace from the gargantuan task that lay ahead.

Eric turned on the water in his steam shower and stepped immediately under the spray not caring that temperature was still cold. He let the icy water run down his body as he concentrated on the sensation of the water warming little by little. He closed his eyes and leaned against the wall as he shut his eyes.

Suddenly Godric's voice was echoing in the shower stall. "You must find the seer. You must turn her."

Eric's eyes snapped open and he saw Godric's eerie form hovering outside the glass enclosure. "How the hell am I supposed to find someone I've never seen?" Eric shouted at the apparition.

"Be calm my child" Godric calmly and soothingly said. "You will find her. She is the key".

"The key to what?" Eric demanded but as usual the vision faded and there was no response.

Just as Eric was about to punch the shower tile, the seer's image floated in front of him. Her red flowing hair, those dark eyes etching themselves into his memory.

"How am I supposed to find you?" Eric begged the image but there was no answer, just a small, sad smile.

Eric threw his head back in frustration with such force that a tile cracked and fell to the floor. Cursing, Eric turned off the water and stormed out of his shower to dry off.

Godric's visions were only getting him deeper and deeper into trouble. It was Godric's advice that got him into this predicament so why should he continue to listen to his maker? It was so frustrating to Eric that his maker continued to hold such sway into his life even from the beyond.

Eric sighed and moved to his dressing room. He absent mindedly chose a pair of tight jeans and black t-shirt that comprised his typical Fangtasia garb. He pulled on his black leather boots and angrily stalked out to wait for Pam.

"Lets go" Eric said. "We can take one of the cars in the garage now that this location has been compromised".

Eric chose his black M5 and Pam sensing her maker's mood was uncharacteristically silent as they made their way to the bar.

Eric pulled into the Fangtasia parking lot adjacent to his red Vette, parked the M5 and walked wordlessly into the employee entrance with Pam behind him. He proceeded to the office and slammed his door in Pam's face. He paused for a moment to be sure his progeny was smart enough to go about her duties and not disturb him. When he heard the click of her stilettos moving away from the door he relaxed and moved to his desk.

Eric powered up his lap top and skimmed through emails. Most were deleted without reading and the few that required his attention he handled efficiently. There was an email from Compton that contained a thinly veiled request for an update on the Russell situation but carefully worded enough that it really could have been referring to anything. He sent Compton a brief reply informing his "King" that he was taking care of the problem personally and didn't require any aid. He was sure that Compton would be relieved to not have to dirty his own hands any further.

Eric was interrupted by a knock at his door. He looked up in annoyance as Pam tentatively entered. Eric merely raised an eye brown waiting for her to speak. Pam fidgeted nervously with her hands before finally speaking, "we really need to figure out a plan".

Eric pushed back from his desk, "don't you think I know that?" he demanded angry that he was once again forced to focus on his fuck up.

"I can start by contacting the new king of Mississippi" Pam offered. "Maybe he has heard something".

Eric nodded and waited for Pam to continue knowing that she must have come up with a plan of attack.

"I can also put out feelers to our 'friends' in the southern states to see if anything has heard or seen anything unusual" Pam added.

"Put in a call to our P.I. firm and have them discretely keep an eye on Hevereaux" Eric said.

Pam looked at Eric quizzically and asked "why?"

"Just do it" Eric answered too tired to deal with any lengthy explanation. "Why are you just standing there" he asked Pam. "Get to it" he ordered.

Pam retreated to make the contacts and Eric went back to his chair. Eric felt a bit lighter in knowing that they were doing something to track down Russell yet he couldn't help feeling that there would be no leads to come out of their inquiries.

Turning back to his computer Eric began to scan media sites in hopes of finding a news story that could spark any clues. As Eric sorted through local news sites he grew frustrated by the lack of anything out of the ordinary. He closed yet another window to open another when Pam re-entered his office without knocking.

"What now?" Eric yelled as he spun around in his chair to face his child.

"There is someone knocking at the employee entrance door" Pam answered.

Eric sighed knowing that Pam was being prudent by not blindly opening the door but it was probably some fanger wanting early admittance into the club. Eric turned back to his computer and flipped the image to the rear surveillance camera.

Eric stared at the image before him in utter shock. "Go let her in Pam" Eric responded calmly as he sent silent prayers of thanks to Odin.


	6. Chapter 6

The Visions

Chapter 6

Eric steadied himself while he awaited Pam and the Seer. He looked up to the ceiling, thanked Odin again for the good fortune of having her find him and then schooled his features as he heard the approaching foot falls.

Pam gave a perfunctory knock on the door and slowly opened the door and led in the small red head from Eric's visions.

When the woman saw Eric she stopped suddenly and her jaw dropped. "It really is you" she said quietly in disbelief.

Eric took a step closer to her and asked what she meant. Eric wanted to hear directly from her before he confessed to any of his visions.

The woman glanced wearily at Pam and asked to speak to Eric privately.

Eric nodded to Pam in a silent dismissal. "Please, sit" Eric requested and motioned to his leather couch.

Eric swung the chair near his desk around so he was facing the woman. He leaned forward to rest his forearms on his thighs as he assessed her body language carefully. He noted that she appeared nervous as she crossed her legs and balanced her open backed shoe on the ball of her foot. Eric also took note that she was casually dressed in jeans and a simple blouse but that she carried a very large tote style black bag.

"What did you mean when you said that it really was me?" Eric inquired carefully.

The woman took a deep breath before answering cautiously, "this is going to sound absolutely crazy but I've been having dreams about you." She met Eric's gaze briefly before looking down at the ground.

"What kind of dreams?" Eric prodded.

Eric leaned closer as the woman began to describe her visions although she continued to refer to them as dreams. He listened as she described Godric perfectly down to his tribal indigo tattoos, his young appearance and even the wisdom that seemed to emanate from him with every word. He studied her appearance as she explained that Godric told her she had to find a tall blond man whose image he showed her repeatedly. Eric noticed the freckles on her face, the narrow chin, and her large expression filled eyes. When she suddenly stopped talking, Eric raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue but she did not.

"What else?" Eric asked.

"What else?" the woman responded incredulously. "I just told you that some vampire ghost is sending me dreams that I have to find you that I was crazy enough to listen to and you are asking me 'what else'? There is nothing else".

Eric stood slowly and paced around his chair. "How did you find me?" he inquired as he stopped directly in front of the woman.

She looked up at him and started her explanation. "I was watching TV one night and a PSA came on during the ads. It was by the AVL and it was you assuring the public that vampires were just normal people and not like the crazy vampire that killed that newsman. I almost chocked when I saw you since I had been having the dreams for a week before. After that I was able to get on the internet to Google you and I found your name and that you owned this bar".

"And you just came to see me?" Eric questioned.

"I know it sounds insane that I listened to these dreams but you don't understand! The dreams kept coming closer and closer together and sometimes I had them when I was even awake" she said as tears began to fill her eyes. "I felt like I was going to lose my mind. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I wasn't getting any work done, I couldn't sleep. I couldn't do anything! I didn't have a choice, I had to find you."

Eric nodded understanding fully what the woman was describing.

"Why don't you seem surprised?" she suddenly asked.

Eric resumed his seat before answering. "First off, you have me at a disadvantage. You know my name and figured out how to find me" he trailed off waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh!" she exclaimed looking appropriated abashed. "My name is Kara McLaughlin and I flew down from New York".

"Miss McLaughlin then" Eric began "I am not surprised because I have been having similar visions".

Eric watched the woman pale as a look of pure shock crossed her face. "You've been dreaming of me?" she asked softly "and then quickly added, call me Kara please".

"I have and the vampire who has been sending you these messages is my maker, Godric. He met his final death and his spirit has been visiting me".

"I'm so sorry for your loss" Kara replied with a softness in her voice.

Eric was taken aback by the kindness he heard and she reminded him suddenly of Sookie with her good manners and apparent lack of prejudice against vampires.

"Thank you" Eric finally replied unwilling to disclose the additional details that were in his visions from Godric.

"Why do you think we are having visions of each other?" Kara astutely asked.

"I am unsure but we will need to work together to answer that question" Eric replied. "It is clear that Godric felt it important that we meet and Godric would not have sent random visions without a distinct purpose".

"Why not just tell us what we are supposed to do?" Kara pressed.

Eric smirked and with a fondness said "Godric never made things easy".


	7. Chapter 7

The Visions

Ch 7

"Come, we are leaving" Eric stated firmly as he stood up and reached his hand to help Kara off the couch.

"Where are we going?" she inquired hesitantly as she accepted his hand.

"My home. We will discuss this further" Eric replied.

"I have reservations at the Hilton" Kara said warily.

"Cancel them. You and I need to remain together. Do you have luggage in your rental car?" Eric inquired.

"I had a cab take me here from the airport and I only brought my overnight bag" Kara answered motioning to the large tote bag.

"That is all you brought?" Eric asked used to travelling with Pam who insisted on packing half her closet.

"I didn't think I'd be here very long" Kara quietly replied.

"That is yet to be seen. Let's go" Eric ordered.

"I'm not comfortable with this" Kara said as she took a step away from Eric.

"I realize that this is far from proper however you just travelled to meet me based on a vision. I believe rules and etiquette no longer apply" Eric said. "I will ensure your safety, you have my word".

Eric felt Kara study him carefully looking for any sign of threat or dishonestly. He watched her expression change from worry and concern to calm and acceptance.

"OK" she said simply.

Eric called to Pam and swiftly told her in Norse that he was taking Kara to his Shreveport condo and that Pam should arrange for the M5 to be returned to a secure garage. Pam nodded and Eric promptly led Kara to his corvette.

They rode in relative silence the short distance to Eric's condo located in one of the few high rise buildings in the small city. This wasn't Eric's most secure residence but it was the closest and now the Authority knew the location of his primary safe house, he would need to get to work in securing another.

After punching a code at a gate, Eric pulled the vette into an underground garage and eased the sports car into a tight spot between two large support pillars.

Kara followed him quietly through another security door and into a private elevator. He punched yet another code and the small elevator rose swiftly and opened into his foyer. This apartment was very contemporary in design and done solely in varying shades of grey. It wasn't the most welcoming looking of Eric's homes but it fit in nicely with the feel of the whole building.

"Come" Eric said as he led Kara into one of the guest suites. The room's décor was a continuation of the rest of the condo with a large king sized bed and a private en suite bathroom. "You may leave your belongings here".

"I just need a minute to freshen up" Kara answered. "Which door is the bathroom?"

Eric pointed to the left of the bed and then added "please join me in the main living room when you are done".

Kara nodded and as she turned Eric heard her stomach growl.

Eric inquired to the state of her hunger knowing that a hungry human was less likely to focus and there was much to discuss this night. When Kara acknowledged that she was indeed hungry Eric arranged for food to be delivered to her. Eric made a mental note to tell his day man, Bobby, to stock the kitchen for Kara with whatever humans typically ate.

Eric retreated to the main room and sank down in a large chaise. He mulled over how much he wanted to share with Kara of his own visions. He had a strong feeling that now was not the time to tell her that she would be his child. Yes, he decided, he would keep that to himself for a bit longer.

Eric thought for the first time since having his visions how he really felt about making another child. As Pam had pointed out it would certainly be useful having a seer for a child but how did he really feel about becoming a maker again? Certainly the woman was attractive in her own way. Not stunningly beautiful but alluring nonetheless. She had beautiful bone structure, lovely eyes and svelte figure so she would certainly not be hard to look at through the centuries but he did not feel the same pull towards her as he did to Pam before he turned her.

"It will come" Godric's voice suddenly echoed in his head. Startled Eric jumped from his chair searching the room for his maker's image. He found none but heard the message again.

Eric sighed and sat back down. He would need to trust that Godric was speaking the truth in this matter despite his own apprehensions of tying himself so closely to another by creating a child.

Being a maker was not something Eric took lightly. In all his existence he had only found one person he felt worthy of his time and attention. Pam had always been excited with her vampiric existence but she tried his patience often with her subordination and bratty behavior. Would Kara even want to become vampire? Would she be even more difficult of a child than Pam? In the end, Eric felt as if his free will in the matter had been robbed by Godric and that his own wishes were apparently not going to be considered.

Eric decided that there was no use stewing over the inevitable. He knew his maker would haunt him with visions until it was done. Kara would be his child. The more paramount question was now when to turn her.


	8. Chapter 8

The Visions

Chapter 8

Eric was drawn out of his thoughts about turning Kara by a piercing scream cutting through the silence of the condo.

Eric raced with vampire speed into the guest suite to find Kara ashen and physically shaking.

"Call your club and get everyone out now!" Kara screamed at Eric.

When Eric didn't move she frantically started to beg him, "Please, please….call them now and tell them to get out, there is going to be a fire!"

Eric finally realized that Kara must have had a vision and in a nanosecond he had his phone to his ear ordering Pam to get herself and everyone out of the bar immediately and for her to call him the second she was out of the bar and at a safe distance.

Eric ended the call and turned back to Kara who had sunk to the floor near the foot of the bed. She was hugging her knees rocking back and forth muttering to herself a prayer to her god.

Eric approached her slowly not wanting to spook her further and lowered himself next to her. He gently placed his large hand on her back and began rubbing soothing circles as he waited for her to compose herself. He found that the act of rubbing her back was helping him calm himself down as well. He knew that it would feel like a small eternity until Pam called him back.

"What did you see?" Eric asked cautiously.

"Your bar" she began shakily. "I saw your bar and suddenly it was engulfed in flames" she finished as fresh tears rolled down her face. "There were people being burnt alive" she choked out.

Eric's phone buzzed in his pocket and he grabbed at it in relief. He listened to Pam tell him that they got everyone out safely but that bar had gone up in an explosion. He ordered Pam through pre established code words to go to ground in a previously arranged for safe haven and to contact him immediately with a disposable phone when she arose for further instructions. Eric did not want to risk Pam being followed to his condo and his mind switched to tactician mode.

Eric ended the call and saw Kara staring at him awaiting confirmation that everyone was OK. He reassured her that there were no injuries.

"Who could have done something so horrible? Kara asked through her tears.

Eric knew full well who torched his club. This was certainly not the work of the Fellowship but of Russell. Of that Eric was positive. He pondered if how much information to share with Kara but in glancing back at the Seer he realized that she thought she was asking a rhetorical question.

"Does this happen to you often?" Eric inquired.

"Does what happen?" Kara replied puzzled.

"Visions of the future?" Eric said more impatiently than he intended.

Eric watched Kara's eyes widen in surprise before she responded in a stammer. "I, I didn't realize… Wait, you think I can see the future?"

"How else do you explain what happened?" Eric asked.

"I don't know" Kara began. "This has never happened to me before, ever! I mean sometimes I have a really strong sense of déjà vu but nothing like this!"

Eric did not reply but stared out the window. It was possible that this was a latent gift that was just now reaching its potential.

"How old are you?" Eric asked Kara.

"I just turned 35" she replied.

Eric began to search the catalogue of supernatural species in his mind of any being that reached maturity at 35 years of age but could not come up with anything. This would be something he would need to explore more in depth when he was not faced with Russell's vengeance.

"I have some business to attend to immediately" Eric stated as he finally rose from the floor. "Get some rest" he added as he exited the room not waiting for a reply.

Eric walked into his small office and picked up a secure phone. He needed to inform Compton of the situation and he was concerned for Sookie's well being. Russell would surely have a vendetta against her and Compton for that matter for their roles in tricking him to drink her fairy blood and go into the sun. Despite Sookie's instance that she was done with vampires he could not quite stop thinking about the blond although he was willing himself to do so. Eric Northman would not have his emotions toyed with by a woman, fairy or not. Right now he needed to stay strong and focused and if Sookie was in the equation, neither would be fully possible.

Compton answered his own private line personally and Eric quickly filled him in on the fire at Fangtasia. Compton assured him that he would get word to Sookie immediately and be sure she was provided security. Eric hated relying on Compton to protect Sookie but he did not want to risk exposing himself or Kara to Russell by flying to Bon Temps himself. At this point, his primary concern was self preservation and that meant keeping Kara out of harm. He was certain that she was the key to defeating Russell.

Eric ended the call quickly and began to make a mental inventory of all his safe houses. The majority of them were in Louisiana or in Europe. The fact that Nora was able to discover one of his most secure safe houses left him wary to remain in the state. She also was aware of the majority of his European holdings. What he needed was time. Time to strategize defeating Russell for good and time to give Kara a chance to further develop her gift. It was possible that with the right amount of time she would be able to control her visions and direct them to tell her what she needed to know. That could be instrumental in ending Russell.

"Can I come in?" Kara's soft voice asked from the doorway.

Eric nodded surprised at himself that he did not hear her approach.

"I can't sleep" Kara admitted sheepishly. "Do you mind if I just sit with you here for a bit? I just don't want to be alone right now".

Eric could understand her unease as he felt it too. "Why don't I sit in your room and get the remainder of my work done there" he offered as he gathered his laptop.

"Thank you" she replied with obvious relief.

The pair walked slowly back to the guest suite. Kara climbed into the large bed as Eric made his way to the large stuffed chair near the window. Eric watched Kara yawn and curl up on her side facing him still clad in her clothing. Exhaustion quickly over came her and her breathing evened out as she fell into a deep slumber.

Eric had intended to research possible safe locations but he spent the remainder of the night watching the woman who would become his second child. It was only when the sun began to rise and the automatic shutters closed that he realized how much time had passed. He reluctantly took his leave, glancing at Kara one more time before he headed to his chambers for his day death


	9. Chapter 9

The Visions

Chapter 9

Eric reanimated in the usual way, suddenly and a bit before sundown. He remain his bed for a moment and took note that he could hear the pages of a book being turned from the direction of the living room.

Eric admonished himself for not leaving any instructions for Kara or informing her of Bobby's delivery of food. He quickly pulled on clothing and emerged into the main house.

Kara looked up from her book with a small smile. "I hope you don't mind that I borrowed a book from your library".

"Not at all" Eric replied relieved that she was still in his condo and in one piece. "I apologize for not leaving instructions for you today" he began.

"Don't worry about it" replied before he could finish. "I just got up a little while ago and I really haven't been waiting long. I must have been more tired than I thought".

"Have you eaten?" Eric inquired.

Kara shook her head 'no" so Eric invited her to follow him into the kitchen. As instructed, Bobby had stocked the refrigerator. Eric pulled out a bottle of blood for himself and told Kara to help herself to whatever she would like.

Eric went to the microwave as he watched Kara move tentatively to the refrigerator.

"Wow!" she exclaimed. "Thank you so much but you didn't have to go to all this trouble. I could have gone out to grab something".

"Definitely not" Eric said forcefully. "After what happened last night we need to be very careful".

"You think I'm in danger too?" Kara asked fearfully.

"I am not sure" Eric responded honestly "but I am not going to take that chance. We have been having mutual visions of each other and I will not risk losing you before we even figure out why".

Seeing the fear in Kara's eyes he added with more certainty than he felt "I will keep you safe".

"What do we do now?" she asked.

"We find a safe place to go to bide ourselves some time to formulate a plan" he answered.

"Where are you thinking of going?" she asked.

"I am unsure" Eric reluctantly admitted. "I would like to get out of the South if possible and my homes in Europe are known to many".

"We could go to my house" Kara offered.

Eric raised an eyebrow at her. "Where do you live?" he asked.

"New York" she replied. "On Long Island".

Eric considered this briefly running through the advantages of going that far north and being in a human's home that would require an invitation before agreeing to her offer.

Just as Eric took note of the time one of the secure phones in his office rang. Eric darted away and with relief began to tell Pam of the plan to go to NY. As they spoke Eric and Pam strategized together that it would be best for Pam to meet them on a private air strip across state lines in Texas where they could glamour a crew into taking them to NY. Eric knew the exact location of an air strip that would suit their needs with the appropriate type jets thanks to his visit to Godric in Dallas. After cautioning Pam one more time to take extraordinary measures to ensure that no one was following her and to set off immediately he went back to the living room to tell Kara to pack her bag.

As Kara was busy re-packing her small carry on, Eric hastily threw some jeans, t-shirts and undergarments in his equally small black bag. He pulled on his black boots and took a perfunctory look around the room to be sure he was not forgetting anything. Satisfied, he headed to his bathroom and added personal care products and then moved to retrieve his laptop. Eric decided that he would fly himself and Kara to Texas to minimize the chance of detection so he packed very light knowing that he could purchase items at a later date.

Eric re-set all the codes to the condo and did not even risk alerting Bobby to the fact that he was leaving. The fewer people to know of his plan the better. Eric tossed the remaining food that had just been purchased down the garbage shoot and made his way to the guest room to see if Kara was prepared to leave.

He found her sitting on the chair which he had occupied for a good stretch of the previous night staring out the window. "Are you ready"? he inquired making her startled slightly.

He watched as she stood up slowly and nodded. She flipped off the lamp near the bed and followed him out of the condo. Instead of going back to the elevator, he led her to a private stairwell leading to the roof.

"Where are we going?" Kara asked nervously.

"Do not fear but I can fly" Eric replied nonchalantly.

"Fly! You can fly? Like as in superman?" Kara asked.

Eric smiled, threw his bag around his shoulder and scooped Kara with her bag bridal style into his arms and rocketed them off the roof.

He chuckled softly as she muffled a scream but was pleased that she quickly relaxed and took in the vistas.

"This is amazing!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Enjoy the ride" Eric said with a smile in his voice. "It's going to be a while".

Eric flew effortlessly and swiftly high above the clouds and thanked Odin that it was an overcast evening. He said an additional prayer that Pam would arrive safely as well.

At last Eric spotted the air field and circled to find a hidden spot to land. He found a heavily wooded area filled with thick briars directly behind one of the hangers and set them down carefully. Eric carefully swept the area repeatedly and was confident that there were no other supes in the vicinity.

"You will remain here" he said to Kara. "It will be easier and quicker for me to slip into the hanger alone". Despite her apparently unease Kara gave him a nod and Eric disappeared from sight.

Eric made quick work of glamouring the pilots and the ground crew. A false flight plan was created although his plan was to fly both Kara and Pam out of the aircraft before the flight actually landed in Hartford, CT.

Eric rapidly returned to retrieve Kara and was relieved to see Pam pulling into the parking area in a non descript rental car. Eric relaxed ever so slightly once they were airborne but he had a feeling that it would be some time before he would be truly at ease.


	10. Chapter 10

The Visions

A/N Special thanks to all who have added this story to their alerts and for the reviews! Feedback is so wonderful!

Chapter 10

The plane ride passed without incident and allowed Pam and Kara to be introduced more formally to each other. Of course Pam was aware of the full extent of Eric's vision and he noted with amusement that she was more restrained than usual with Kara. Eric did hope that the two would get along as in the end that would make his life much easier.

Eric kept close tabs on the plane's location and just prior to their initial decent, he informed Pam and Kara how they would be deplaning. Kara blanched initially but pulled herself together quickly and did not argue. Eric could not help but be impressed by this human who seemed so adaptable. It would be a useful quality for her in her vampire life.

"Aren't we going to be too heavy for you?" Kara asked.

Eric smiled but reassured her that he could fly carrying a truck. Kara returned his smile and nodded.

"Where on Long Island are we heading?' he inquired.

"I live in Lloyd Neck on the north shore" she answered.

Eric quickly scanned his portable GPS and memorized the general location. "You will need to guide me as we get closer to your home".

When the small private plane was over the Long Island Sound and their altitude low enough to allow Kara to breathe but still above the cloud cover, Eric pulled the small rear emergency hatch. He gathered Kara up first with one arm around her waste and instructed her to wrap her arms around his chest. He repeated the maneuver with Pam and then jettisoned himself into the night.

Kara was soon shivering but Eric noted that she did not complain but was focused on her task of navigating them to her home.

"Do you see that beach?" Kara suddenly asked.

Eric looked down and saw beach and a yacht club adjacent to it. "I see it".

"Follow the shore line around across the isthmus and continue to hug the coast" Kara said. "See how the land starts to curve back around to the east?" she asked.

Eric nodded and Kara pointed to a narrow but long sandy beach "set down in those trees just up from the beach".

The beach faced the area where Huntington Bay met the Long Island Sound and Eric mentally visualized their location from when he had previously studied his GPS. He put out yet another silent prayer of thanks to Odin for having Kara's home be so isolated before landing his girls safely in a densely wooded area.

"The house is right through here" Kara said as she quickly and easily found her way to a stone path. In one direction it went down to the water but Kara led them up the side of a small hill through the trees.

Eric was surprised to see the trees abruptly come to an end and as a small manicured yard replaced them. The white house was with a wall of windows facing the water. Kara led them around to the front of the house where the façade changed to a typical New England cottage style. She opened the main door and quickly disarmed her alarm.

"You need to invite us in" Eric said from the stoop.

Kara turned in puzzlement and cocked her head to one side, "huh?"

Eric made note that his new child would need to be schooled in even the most basic of vampire law. "We are vampire and this is a human's home. You need to formally invite us in if we are to enter" Eric replied patiently.

Kara quickly composed herself and asked Pam and Eric in. Eric and Pam followed the petite red head through a small foyer with bead boarding which entered into a larger receiving room. Eric could see the main rooms of the house from this vantage point. The formal dining room was to his right, a room with a grand piano and other various instruments to his left and a large great room straight ahead with the wall of glass they had seen from the lawn.

Eric was looking out to the moon dancing on the crests of the small waves and walked directly into Kara who had stopped short in front of him.

"What is it?" he inquired with concern.

"I just realized that I don't have any bedrooms that are light proof" Kara said with embarrassment. "I should have thought of that before I offered to have you come" she added with her head lowered in shame.

"I did not expect you to have accommodations befitting vampires Kara" Eric said kindly. "Pam and I will go to ground for the day. Having a safe location for strategizing at night is paramount and you have provided that with your home".

Kara looked momentarily relieved but then puzzled again. "What do you mean 'go to ground'?"

Eric sighed and ran his hand through his hair. She really did have much to learn. Her transition would not be easy for her. Eric listened to Pam accurately filling Kara in on their sleeping arrangements.

"Wait!" Kara exclaimed. "Come with me and see if this would work. It's got to be more comfortable than sleeping in the ground".

Kara moved quickly through a beautifully appointed kitchen with granite counters and professional appliances and threw open a door descending to a lower level. Kara flicked a light switch and the illumination grew slowly as they entered a basement entertainment area. There was a full bath, a wet bar, a small gym, and pool table but Eric took note of the windows.

"I do not believe we will be able to block out enough light" Eric said.

"This isn't the room I was thinking of" Kara said as she moved to another door that led down a narrow passage with theater style lighting on the floor. The passage way opened up into a proper media room with absolutely no windows. "I know there aren't beds but the recliners go all the way back and they are pretty comfortable" Kara offered hopefully.

"This will be perfect!" Pam exclaimed for both of them, clearly relieved not to have to go to ground. Eric chuckled knowing full well that his progeny hated getting dirty.

"This will be more than adequate, thank you" Eric said.

"Let me get blankets and pillows from the upstairs linen closet" Kara said but Eric waved her off and told her it was unnecessary. The dawn was coming and Pam would be in her day death soon and he would so follow. "I believe we will be fine here but please do not leave the house during the day light hours" Eric state firmly.

Eric was pleased that Kara agreed readily. A healthy fear and sense of self preservation were very important. Eric could not help but think of Sookie and how she lacked greatly in that area and hoped that she was keeping herself safe and not finding any more trouble than she already had.


	11. Chapter 11

The Visions

A/N Sorry for the delay. I was having trouble with the site yesterday. I've gone ahead and posted two chapters since they were ready :) Thanks again to all for the alerts and special shout out for the reviewers. As always I would love more feedback. Thanks!

Chapter 11

Eric awoke for the evening to the diffused sound of classical music wafting through the floor. Eric could sense the sun still in lingering and could not emerge from the media room so he continued to lie in the recliner listening to the beautiful music. He lost himself in the chords and runs trying to place the composer against the catalogue in his mind.

Pam sat up next to him and mumbled something about showering. Eric and Pam emerged together from the windowless room just as the sun was setting. Pam quickly inventoried the bathroom for towels and shower products and promptly shut the door. Eric continued on up the stairwell onto the first floor and followed the sound of the music.

Eric leaned against the doorway to the music room and watched Kara deep in concentration, eyes closed and fingers dancing across the keyboard of the grand piano.

"You play beautiful" he said surprising her.

"Thanks" she replied shyly.

"Whose work was that?"

"It's mine, I'm a composer" Kara answered simply.

"It is a wonderful piece. Perhaps you will play for me again soon but now we have more pressing matters to discuss" Eric said with urgency.

"Of course, I was just waiting for you and Pam to wake up".

"I would like all of us to stick together and not be separated but we will need to go out for provisions. Are you able to direct us to a location to purchase clothing for Pam, food and blood?" Eric inquired.

"Of course! As soon as Pam is ready I'll take us into town".

Pam was quickly at Eric's side, dressed in the same outfit she wore the previous day. Eric noted with mild amusement her apparent distaste at the affront of not having a chance of clothes.

"I guess we're ready" Kara said as she led them down a narrow hallway behind the kitchen into a large four car garage. Eric was tickled to see a black Saab 9-5x aero along with a white Range Rover Sport. Kara moved in the direction of the Range Rover but Eric gently grabbed her arm and asked to take the Saab.

Kara nodded, disarmed the doors and slid into the driver's seat. Eric sat in the front passenger seat and Pam in the rear behind Kara. Eric appreciated the feel of the rich leather and watched Kara silently engage the clutch and back the vehicle out of the garage and down the long and narrow driveway. Eric mentally noted the route she was taking. Beach Drive to Llyod Harbor Road, across the narrow isthmus they had flown over to West Neck Rd. After about 15 minutes they entered into Huntington Village. Kara pointed out a few boutiques that might have something for Pam. Eric told Pam quickly in Norse to make it quick and simple. The trio walked into a small boutique and Eric was pleased that Pam followed his instructions. They were in and out in less than 15 minutes. Luckily Pam had an eye for what would work for her without the need to try anything on. She had chosen inconspicuous items, a few pair of neutral slacks and was fortunate enough to find some of her favorite pastel sweater sets in a fine woven cashmere.

They piled back into the car and Kara drove them down by a marina to a small market. Eric quickly spotted the cooler of blood and Kara grabbed the provisions she needed and again they were back in the car heading to Kara's home in under 10 minutes.

Eric hoped that they had not attracted too much attention to themselves. He purposefully tried to slouch to blend in more and from the large selection of blood at the market, he was confident that there was a large enough vampire population that his and Pam's presence would not raise too much concern. This was thankfully NOT Bon Temp.

The car ride back to the Neck was quiet and Eric took the time to mull over how he would explain to Kara the situation they were facing with Russell. If she was to help them destroy him, they would need to trust her with the information without scaring her.

Kara pulled the Saab back into it's spot, lowered the garage door and went to remove the bags from the trunk. Eric and Pam quickly dove into the blood and warmed 2 bottles each. Kara quietly put the groceries away and made herself a quick turkey sandwich.

Eric polished off his second True Blood with distaste thinking that he would need to find a human to drink soon, he took a seat at a bar stool at the kitchen island and began bringing Kara up to date.

"I would like to explain to you what I know about the fire at my club" Eric began. He waited for Kara to nod and sit on the stool to his left before continuing.

"You asked me that night if I knew who could have done such a thing and unfortunately I do know." Eric paused and continued, "Russell Edginton, the vampire who went crazy on national television is behind the attack".

"The news said he was finally dead" Kara interjected.

"That report was incorrect. Russell was encased in concrete and bound in silver but he escaped".

Eric paused before telling Kara of Godric's command that he not end Russell and that now Russell is clearly out for revenge. He waited for Kara to call him an idiot for not ending Russell but she surprised him by saying, "I understand, Godric can be very convincing. Hell, I travelled over a thousand miles based on what he showed me".

Eric felt an incredible sense of relief and camaraderie that there was another being on the planet who could understand the pull of the visions. Eric reached for Kara's hand and turning his body towards hers, he finally added, "I believe you are the key to helping end Russell for good".


	12. Chapter 12

The Visions Chapter 12

"How can I help?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"I believe that your visions are the key. It has been my limited experience with Seers that they are able to learn to direct their visions".

"How do I do that?" Kara questioned skeptically.

"I am not entirely certain" Eric began. "I do believe we could try by having you focus your attention on Godric and seeing if you are able to call him to you".

Eric watched Kara as she settled herself into a large chair with an ottoman. She tucked her feet underneath her and closed her eyes back in concentration. Eric watched as she took deep breathes and listened as her pulse began to slow. It reminded him of the gurus in the Far East and their yoga. Eric too began to feel himself calm just watching the red head enter her relaxed state.

Suddenly there was a shift in the air. Eric tensed immediately but Kara continued to breathe slowly and deeply seemingly unaware.

"She is doing beautifully" Godric's voice whispered in his ear.

Eric whipped around to find his maker's image at his side.

"Godric" Kara whispered as she opened her eyes and smiled.

Eric noted that Kara was looking straight at Godric. Eric turned slowly to ensure that he could also still his maker. Could they be sharing a vision?

"What do I need to do" he heard Kara ask his maker.

"Continue in this practice. Call to me and I will come. You are the Seer, you are the key" Godric answered cryptically and then was gone.

Kara began to speak to tell Eric what Godric had said but he stopped her.

"I know what Godric said. I heard him too" Eric stated slowly.

"What?" Kara exclaimed as she jumped out of the seat.

"I saw him Godric and heard him as well".

"Am I really having visions or is Godric really here?"

"I do not know. We have either shared a vision or Godric did indeed visit us both".

"Maybe we should try again with Pam here?" Kara suggested.

Eric nodded and called to Pam who was unpacking her new purchases. Pam flashed to Eric's side and he quickly filled her in on what had just transpired.

"Try again" Eric ordered Kara and she complied instantly settling back down into the chair.

Eric waited to feel the change in the air but it did not come. He watched Kara intently, seeing her breathing slow, feeling the heart beat calm but he could not see or hear his maker.

"What is she saying?" Pam asked in a hushed whisper.

Eric had been so focused on watching Kara's chest rise that he missed that her lips were moving as if she was talking.

Eric put his finger to his lips to silence Pam and moved silently closer to Kara to see if he could discern what she was saying. Eric was able to make out the words Godric, his own name and not much more.

Eric hovered adjacent to Kara and he and Pam watched in complete silence as Kara conversed with Godric. They stood still as statues while they waited. Eric would need to try to see if he could call Godric as well. There may be a time where it would be useful to be able to call on his maker's wisdom and advice although they would have to have a conversation about the stupidity of the advice not to end Russell.

Eric's attention was drawn back to Kara as her heart beat began to speed up and her eyes fluttered open.

"Did you see him again this time?" she asked.

Eric shook his head in the negative.

"Hmmm, I wonder if he'll just appear to the two of us alone" she mused. "We'll have to ask him next time."

Eric was surprised to see how comfortable Kara appeared to be with Godric's ghost visiting her.

"What did he say?" Eric finally asked.

"He said I needed to start focusing on an object or picture that represents what I want to know and that will help the visions of the future come".

Without hesitation Eric flipped open his smart phone and opened Safari. He quickly found the photo he was searching for and handed the image of Russell to Kara.

"Focus on this and tell me what you see" he demanded.

Kara once again retreated to the chair but instead of closing her eyes, she stared at Russell's image. She needed to hit the small screen to keep the photo from fading multiple times but Eric noted that it did not impede her ability to slow her breathing and heart rate.

Suddenly her eyes began to lose focus and she stared blankly ahead instead of at the now blank screen of the phone which slipped from her hands into her lap. Eric made no move to disturb her and just continued to watch. He had witnessed the A.P. get the same glazed look when having a vision. Eric noted the moment that her eyes began to move rapidly as if she were dreaming or watching an action movie.

Pam and Eric waited patiently again for the vision to conclude and for Kara to fill them in.

Kara suddenly slumped completely in the chair and seemed to lose consciousness. Eric was at her side instantly seated on the ottoman facing her. He listened for her pulse and then slowly attempted to shake her awake.

Kara's eye popped open and she began to shake violently.

"He, he kidnapped them" she stuttered. "He took them to a house built into a mountain. He's going to torture them!" she cried.

"Slow down and try to calm yourself" Eric said gently. "Are we speaking of Russell?"

Kara nodded. "Yes, Russell kidnapped two people but I don't know who they are".

"Describe them" Eric ordered.

"The man has dark hair, average height and build but old fashioned looking".

"How do you mean 'old fashion'?"

"His side burns are weird".

Eric let out a long sigh fearing what was to come next. "What about the other person".

"It's a woman with long, blond hair. She's taller than me but not by much".

"Any features that stand out about her" Eric inquired already knowing the answer.

"She has a gap between her front teeth".


	13. Chapter 13

The Visions Chapter 13

"Describe where they are" Eric requested with urgency feeling the panic rising in him.

"Do you know who they are?" Kara asked not answering his question.

"Yes. You just described the King of Louisiana and Ms. Sookie Stackhouse….a friend".

Kara nodded and then began to describe in detail what she saw of their location. "Like I said, it was built into the side of a mountain. From the outside it kind of looked like a trailer but inside looked almost like a rocket silo from a movie. It was huge and mostly metal with lots of catwalks and ladders, all underground".

Eric began to take mental inventory of where the U.S. had abandoned rocket silos and immediately began to suspect that Russell had taken Sookie and Bill to Nevada. The King there was an arrogant, greedy ass who would certainly stoop to helping Russell. He was sure that De Castro would be the kind to try to make a deal for the Louisiana.

Eric growled loudly scaring Kara. He calmed himself with an unnecessary breath and put a hand on her shoulder. "You did extremely well. Thank you" he said with a squeeze.

Kara jumped up and buried her face into his chest. Eric looked down at the mass of red hair and instinctively wrapped his arms around the still shaking woman.

"He's going to torture them" she whispered.

"We will find them" he replied with certainty.

As he continued to hold Kara in his arms he began to give orders to Pam in old Norse. He instructed her to research locations of abandoned silos and to find photos. Perhaps if Kara could focus in on the silo she could direct them to Russell exactly. He also directed Pam to get them to a secure area in Nevada as quickly as possible. He did not want to waste any time.

Eric glanced at the mantle clock and was discouraged to note that it was already close to 3 am. They would not make it to Nevada that night even with the time change and he did not want to risk travelling during the day. He ordered Pam to have a private plane ready for first dark and to arrange for weapons.

Pam disappeared to make the arrangements and Eric turned his full attention back to Kara.

"It would be wise for you to get some rest this night and as much tomorrow as possible" Eric said gently.

Kara began violently shaking her head and tightened her grip around him. "Please, I don't want to be alone" she murmured against his chest.

"Come, I will stay with you" Eric soothed as he began to gently guide her in the direction of her bedroom.

Eric had not been invited into her private bed chamber but knew its location off the great room. Kara continued to have hold around his waist and he gently peeled her off to his side so he could open the door for her.

The room was dark and Kara un-clutched his shirt long enough to flip a light switch.

Eric took note of the large master bathroom to his left with a two person jetted tub and a giant steam shower lined with jets that would have rivaled his own baths. They followed a short hall to the bedroom area. The bed was a large, four poster cherry one with billowing fabrics in all various shades of pale greens. There was an armoire with a flat screen television and a giant window seat in a beautiful bay window overlooking the water.

"I'm going to change" Kara said as she reluctantly pulled away from Eric and retreated into the bathroom.

Eric sat on the window seat and gazed out at the clear sky. The light of the moon reflected on the water and he was struck with a memory from his youth, before his parents were murdered, of standing at the seashore gazing at the stars with his father.

Eric was brought out of his reminiscing by the sound of Kara's footfalls behind him. He turned to see her wearing long boxer shorts and a dark blue plaid button down night shirt. It was a shapeless garment but she managed to look feminine and beautiful.

"Will you just hold me" Kara said in a small voice as she climbed into the tall bed using a Victoria era step stool.

Eric moved gracefully from the window seat and lay down above the covers. Kara nestled her head on his chest and he instinctively drew his arm around her and drew her even closer.

"Thank you" she whispered. "I just couldn't be alone".

Eric responded by placing a chaste kiss on her forehead as he had many times to show comfort to Pam. Kara surprised him though by lifting her head and returning the kiss but on his cheek.

Eric smiled into Kara's hair and began to stroke her long curls soothingly. Despite her protests of not being able to sleep, exhaustion overtook her quickly.

Eric knew that he should disentangle himself and join Pam to finalize the plans but he could not bring himself to do so. He allowed himself the luxury of enjoying the moment of respite. He smelled Kara's hair deeply and enjoyed the gentle aroma of lavender. There was a sweetness to her blood as well. He looked forward to tasting her soon.

"There will be an eternity to spend holding your new child in your arms if that is your wish" Godric suddenly whispered his ear. "You much now go and tend to the task at hand".

Eric careful removed his arm from around Kara's shoulders and lifted her head slowly onto a pillow. He hardly disturbed the mattress as he rose and silently he exited her bedroom.

Eric moved through the great room and kitchen to the stairwell but stopped short of descending.

"Damn you Godric for getting me into this mess" Eric hissed. "If you had just let me end Russell once and for all we would not be in this situation".

Eric startled when Godric's voice responded as he expected his rant to be unanswered as always.

"You are correct my child. I should have allowed you to end Russell. I have put you and those you care for in danger and that was not my intent. I wanted you to find forgiveness in your heart and finally release the need for vengeance against your family. Forgiveness and love are the key to happiness, not violence and anger".

Eric stared agape at the ghostly image of Godric and watched a tear fall from his maker's eye. It was not a blood tear.

"I will help you all I can to keep you safe but I hope after Russell is eliminated you will turn your attention to nobler pursuits".

Eric could only nod mutely at his maker.


	14. Chapter 14

The Visions Chapter 14

Eric had spent every last second of the night strategizing with Pam. Eric would again fly them all to a private airstrip this time on Long Island in Islip. A plane was being chartered for them under aliases that could never be traced back to them. The bill would be paid in cash. Pam had arranged for silver repellant armored vests plus swords and knives to be expedited to the airport in a container marked medical aide. It would be there by 5 in the afternoon and held for them until their arrival. Security for private domestic flights would not bother with the container.

Eric planned to work with Kara for the duration of the flight to pinpoint the silo that Russell was holding Sookie and Bill. If Kara was successful, he would then show her photos of Sookie to attempt to see if she was still alive. It was Eric's hope that Russell would kill Bill outright since he would be of no use to him and use Sookie as bait to lure him in. It would serve Russell no purpose to harm Sookie at this point in the game.

Their best weapon was the element of surprise. There would be no way that Russell would expect Eric to rescue Sookie so quickly. Eric could only pray to Odin that luck would be on their side.

When Eric rose he was immediately aware that Kara was in the room with him. He looked over to see her sleeping form in the recliner next to him. He smiled and slowly nudged her awake.

"Sorry" she whispered as her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "I just didn't want to be alone".

"It is fine" Eric replied. "We will need to be ready to leave as soon as Pam awakes".

"Do I need to pack anything?" Kara inquired.

"No, my hope is that we will be in and out quickly".

"What will I do once we get there?" Kara asked.

"You and I will work together during the flight to attempt to evoke more visions to pinpoint the location of the silo and the condition of those taken" Eric answered. "Once that is done you will stay in a secure location while Pam and I tend to the rest".

"You are going to leave me alone?" Kara said fearfully.

"You will be safe" Eric assured her. "I cannot guarantee your safety if you come with us into the silo".

Eric felt Pam's life force begin to stir and knew his first progeny would awaken soon.

Pam's eyes flew open and immediately she was up and blurring around the room.

"Get yourself ready as quickly as possible" Eric instructed Kara as he rose to do the same. Eric was pleased to see that his girls were waiting for him in the great room.

"Come it is time" Eric said and they were quickly off into the night.

Eric had no trouble zeroing in on the airstrip and was relieved to see their crate unopened and being loaded into their plane. Eric quickly scanned the area and plane for any potentially trouble, glamoured the humans into forgetting their faces and they were airborne in record time.

When they reached a cruising altitude, Eric took out a map of Nevada with known silos circled in red and handed it to Kara. "Concentrate on the map" Eric ordered with urgency.

Kara nodded and Eric and Pam watched on as she focused all her attention on the map. As before, her eyes glazed over and began rapidly moving. Almost as if in a trance she reached out and pointed to a specific circle on the map. Her eyes snapped back into focus and she yelled, "there!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Eric asked not expecting this to be so easy.

Kara frantically nodded her head. "I'm sure. I don't know how I'm sure but that's what I saw".

Eric reached into his pocket and unfolded a recent photograph of Bill. He handed it to Kara who blanched. "This is the man who was kidnapped".

"Yes" Eric said calmly. "Look at the picture and see if you can tell us what has happened to him".

Kara took a deep breath and steadied herself. Eric reassured her with a pat to the knee but knew that this could prove to be more difficult for Kara.

Eric watched her study Bill's image and within minutes she was seeing.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Kara stammered. "He's dead! Russell killed him!"

Eric gathered Kara quickly in his arms to soothe her. "What did you see?" Eric asked knowing that details would be important.

He listened carefully while Kara described with great difficulty seeing blood spewed around a room that looked like a dungeon with knives, blades, chains and medical looking instruments.

"How do you know Bill is dead?" Pam asked.

"There was a pile of ash and goo and I just know it was him" Kara whispered as tears ran down her face.

Eric heard Pam muttered something about human's leaking but Eric had some how grown accustomed to it thanks to Sookie. He patiently allowed Kara time to compose herself before handing her the second piece of paper he had, the photograph of Sookie.

"I don't think I can do this again" Kara asked shakily.

"I realize that this is very difficult for you to see but we must know where Sookie is being held".

"What if she's dead too?" Kara said quietly through her wet lashes.

"Sookie is being use to lure me in" Eric replied. "There is no way that Russell would have injured or killed her so quickly. We now have the upper hand, the element of surprise. We will rescue Sookie and end Russell tonight" Eric state confidently.

"Why is Russell so confident that you will come for Sookie?" Kara asked.

"He believes that I am blinded by love for her".

"Are you?" Kara asked with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"I owe her a debt" Eric replied honestly thinking about how Sookie had cared for him while he was under the witch's spell but unwilling to answer her question outright. Eric intentionally avoided Pam's gaze as he could feel the anger rolling off her in waves. Wisely she said nothing but Kara appeared to catch something in her face.

"There's more to it isn't there?" Kara inquired further.

"Enough!" Eric shouted louder than he wanted. "You will look at the picture now and attempt to find her, now!"

Kara shrunk back from Eric but tentatively took the photograph out of his hand and began to concentrate.


	15. Chapter 15

The Visions Chapter 15

Kara had been successful in confirming that Sookie was alive and unharmed. Beyond Eric's wildest expectations Kara was able to not only tell him where Sookie was being kept but how to get to her. She was being kept in a subterranean room roughly 10 stories below ground. There was an access shaft that ran behind the room where they could easily gain access.

Russell was a different story. He was residing in the heart of the control room. An easily defendable area that would be extremely hard to access. Eric felt his best offense was to torpedo straight down the shaft and impale Russell through the scull. There would be no time for a prolonged death. While Eric would have relished in torturing Russell for the hell he had put him through, he knew that it would disappoint his maker greatly.

The plan was to secure Kara on the plane and Eric would fly himself and Pam to the silo. Pam, much to her chagrin, was tasked with freeing Sookie and Eric would handle Russell himself. They would all rendezvous back on the plane as quickly as possible.

Kara tried desperately to evoke a vision if the mission would be successful but was unable. She pleaded with Godric as did Eric but they were just met with silence.

After the plane taxied to a stop, Eric glamoured the pilots into moving the aircraft into a locked hanger and standing guard with instructions to not let anyone enter. Kara would stay on board the plane hidden from sight.

"It is time" Eric said to Pam and they both rose to exit.

"Wait!" Kara screamed as she launched herself into Eric's arms.

"Please be careful" she begged as she released Eric and embraced Pam tightly. Eric caught Pam's smirk over Kara's head. "We will be back shortly" Eric assured his as he and Pam quickly disappeared from sight.

Eric flew them cautiously as the night was clear and he did not want to risk detection so close to their goal. He put down behind a large rock outcropping in close proximity to the entrance of the access shaft. They quickly put on their vests and armed themselves with their weapons of choice.

Eric entered the silo through the unguarded access shaft with Pam and then she continued her descent toward Sookie while Eric stealthily moved horizontally towards the main missile silo. Eric was shocked at Russell's over confidence and lack of guards as he easily stayed undetected as he moved deeper into the silo.

When Eric reached the edge of the platform he unsheathed his broad sword and swooped at breakneck speeds down the silo straight through the glass in the control room. He did not slow as he plunged his sword straight through Russell's unsuspecting skull all the way to the hilt. Russell's body exploded in decomposition as his entrails coated all the surfaces. The few guards who were present were so shocked that Eric easily ripped their heads of their bodies before retrieving his sword and rocketing back through the broken window and up the silo.

Eric was relieved to find Pam and an unharmed Sookie crouched beneath the boulder where they had entered. Eric wasted no time flinging Pam onto his back and scooping Sookie up bridal style and hurling them all back into the night.

"Russell killed Bill!" Sookie shouted unnecessarily into Eric's ear. Eric gave a slight nod but was silent.

"Did you hear me?" Sookie demanded. "He killed Bill!"

"Right now we need to get out of here safely" Eric replied tersely.

He could feel Sookie's tears soaking through his shirt but he felt little compassion knowing that they were being shed for that fool Compton. Not to mention not one word of thanks for her rescue.

"Shit!" Pam suddenly shouted. "Look Eric! There is a convoy heading to the airstrip".

"Fuck!" Eric muttered to himself along with a string of Norse swear words.

"We need to get to the plane before they reach it" Eric added unnecessarily as he pushed himself to fly even faster.

He crashed them through a large window at the rear of the hanger not caring that glass had just been strewn all over Sookie.

"Get in the plane now!" he bellowed as he retrieved the pilots.

He just about carried the pilots to the cockpit, secured the door himself and told them to get up I the air as quickly as possible.

He scanned the small plane briefly and quickly located a spooked looking Kara who wisely said nothing.

Eric could hear the caravan of vehicles approaching over the noise of the engine and went into the cockpit to urge the pilots to get up in the air immediately.

The plane began to pick up speed down the runway and Eric worked his way back to the seating area.

"Eric no!" Kara screamed as she threw herself on him with such force that it knocked him off his feet.

Eric felt the plane lift into the air and begin its rapid assent. He could hear gun fire from below but the plane continue to rise smoothly. He noticed a window had been hit but that was the only damage to the air craft that Eric could discern.

"Kara get up" Eric said as he put his hands on her shoulders to remove her from his chest.

It was only when Kara let out a moan that he realized that she was injured. He had not noticed her blood since he was still covered in Russell's and his guards and was so preoccupied that he did not smell it either.

Pam was instantly crouched over both of them. "She has been shot in the shoulder" Pam said as she examined the wound the upper part of Kara's back near her shoulder blade.

Pam gently rolled Kara over off Eric to search for an exit wound. Kara groaned despite Pam's efforts to be tender.

Eric searched Pam's face for clues and watched her already pale complexion grow even whiter. "What is it Pam" Eric asked impatiently.

"This bullet would have pierced you in the heart Eric" Pam said slowly. "She saved your life".


	16. Chapter 16

The Visions Chapter 16

"Is there an exit wound?" Eric asked Pam.

"I don't see one" Pam replied as she carefully ripped Kara's shirt off her body to visualize the wound more closely.

Eric scooted out from under Kara and helped Pam lay her back on her stomach. The bullet wound seemed to be her only injury.

Eric got on his stomach so he was eye to eye with Kara.

"You must drink" he told her as her eyes fluttered open.

Eric ripped his wrist open with his fangs and thrust his bleeding arm to Kara's mouth. She instinctively seemed to know what to do and started sucking lightly. Eric had to reopen the wound three times but finally the bullet was pushed back out.

"It's wooden" Pam stated with a shutter.

"Tell the pilots to stay low enough that we won't need supplemental oxygen" Eric ordered. "Pull down the window blind as well so we can cut down on that wind".

Eric had stayed on the ground with Kara reassuring her with his eyes and presence. After the bullet had come out and Eric felt comfortable that Kara would survive, he pushed himself back up to a seated position. He rubbed Kara's unaffected shoulder and ordered Pam to bring him a small basin of water.

"Who is that?" Sookie said in an annoyed tone of voice.

Eric had nearly forgotten she was there. "This is Kara. She was instrumental in your rescue".

"Well she didn't do a very good job of helping with the rescue since she let Bill get killed!" Sookie exclaimed as she promptly burst into sobs.

Pam was in Sookie's face before Eric could react. "Don't you dare blame Kara for anything! She has done nothing but be helpful and if it wasn't for her you'd be Russell's play thing by now".

Eric watched Sookie as her eyes pleaded with his to intervene but in this instance Pam was right. Sookie needed to learn to shut the hell up.

Eric cast her a disapproving look and began to clean the blood off Kara's back. Eric was grateful that Kara had slept through Sookie's little tirade.

"Pam, find a blanket to wrap Kara in" Eric ordered. "Her shirt has been rendered un-wearable."

Pam quickly located blankets in the small bin in the rear of the plane and handed two to Eric wordlessly while giving the stink eye to Sookie who was still crying over Bill.

Eric carefully wrapped the blanket around Kara and with the second fashioned a pillow. "I do not want to move her" Eric said unnecessarily.

"Stay with her Pam" Eric said as he rose to clean himself of the blood that was beginning to dry o his skin.

Eric ripped off his bloodied shirt and stuffed it into a plastic bag so that he could burn it later. He made quick work of washing his face, torso and arms and dried himself with a paper towels. He emerged bare chested back into the seating area focused on getting back to Kara.

He did not notice Sookie edging closer to the aisle and as he walked by her purposefully avoiding eye contact but she grabbed for his hand.

"Wait!" she said. "Eric!"

Eric turned slowly to face Sookie. Her face was blotchy red from crying and mucus ran disgustingly from her nose. How could he have had feelings for one such as herself he asked himself. Eric ran and a hand through his hair and waited for her to continue.

"Who is that woman?" she demanded ungraciously.

"We have already told you her name and that you should be grateful for her assistance" Eric said calmly but coldly.

"Well it didn't take you long did it?" Sookie screamed.

"What are you ranting about now?"

"You professed to love me and care for me but you've clearly already moved on" Sookie yelled hysterically.

Eric moved within inches of Sookie. "Do not dare to assume anything about me" he said icily. "You know nothing! You were the one to tell me that you were done with all vampires".

He quickly turned his back on Sookie and went to switch places with Pam who was trying very hard to keep the smirk off her face. She was clearly pleased with seeing Sookie being told off.

Kara stirred slightly when he sat down beside her and inched closer to him. He took her hand and hoped that she would sleep the remainder of the flight.

"Eric" Pam whispered in his ear. "I do not believe it's safe for us to go back to Kara's home. We don't know if the plane is being tracked".

Eric nodded in agreement. "There is no way I can fly all three of you out safely. We will need to land in another state and then make our way to Kara's once we are certain we are not being followed".

"Who do you think sent the convoy after us?" Pam asked quietly.

"My bet is DeCastro" Eric answered. "If he had made an arrangement with Russell to gain control of Louisiana he has now lost his advantage".

"Get my phone" Eric ordered suddenly as a plan formulated in his head.

Pam tossed the phone to Eric which he easily caught with one hand. He quickly scrolled through his contacts, chose the number and waited for the call to connect.

"Nora" Eric drawled. "I have good news. Russell has met the true death".

Eric patiently answered the onslaught of questions while watching Pam study him trying to piece together what he was doing.

When the barrage of questions and requests for details was finally exhausted Eric finally spoke again. "I believe that Russell made an arrangement with Felipe de Castro for control of Louisiana. Russell delivered him King William in exchange for helping lure me with Sookie" Eric explained.

After another round of questions from Nora Eric was able to fill her on the attack at the airport and their fear that they were being stalked and hunted by De Castro's men.

Eric smiled as he heard exactly what he had hoped, thanked Nora and ended the call.

"Well?" Pam asked impatiently.

"The Authority will not allow another monarchy to be decided by underhanded alliances. They want control of Louisiana through whatever regent they appoint. As with Bill" Eric started looking in Sookie's direction "they just want a puppet. The Authority will be taking care of our De Castro problem for us".


	17. Chapter 17

The Visions Chapter 17

A/N Sorry for the delay in posting the new chapter today. I had trouble getting onto the site.

Eric reformulated a plan still concerned that landing back in Islip and driving to Kara's was not prudent until he was absolutely sure that any threat from De Castro was eliminated by Nora. Prior to landing he instructed Pam to have a bullet proof limousine waiting at Teterboro and to reserve a suite at the Waldorf Astoria's newly constructed vampire tower. It would be a long drive into the city but there would be more of an opportunity to lose a tail in the bustle of the traffic and then the city itself. He also did not want Kara to lose her safe haven.

As the aircraft began its decent Eric carefully inspected Kara's wound and was relieve to find it almost healed. He rolled her slowly onto her back and then scooped her into his arms. She stirred faintly but did not protest as he buckled her into a seat for the landing.

Eric glanced at Sookie who was still sniffling and staring out the window. He shot a look to Pam who simply shrugged her shoulders in annoyance at Sookie's childish behavior.

They were quickly on the ground and a black, bullet proof, SUV limousine pulled along side the plane. Eric wasted no time in whisking Kara back into his arms and arranging her carefully on the rear seat with her head in his lap. Sookie slowly descended the stairs and sat across from him while Pam glamoured the flight crew once again.

"Read the driver" Eric demanded of Sookie.

"I already did" Sookie snarked back and then leaned her head onto the glass and closed her eyes.

Pam slid quietly into the seat next to Sookie and they headed off into the city.

Eric was grateful for the silence in the car. Kara was again sleeping soundly. Pam was checking email on her phone and Sookie appeared also to be sleeping. Eric sent up a prayer of thanks to Odin for providing him with such a relatively easy way to end Russell and then glanced back down to Kara.

With Russell already dead was it really necessary to turn Kara? Russell was no more and Nora and the Authority were taking care of DeCastro. Did he really need to make another child, even one who was a seer? He still did not know if she would even want to be turned. He really knew nothing of her.

"She is to be your child" Godric's voice echoed in his head. "It is destined".

Eric glanced quickly at Pam to see if she showed any signs of hearing the voice but she was still engrossed with her phone.

Eric sighed and noticed that he had absentmindedly been playing with Kara's hair, twirling a curl around his finger.

He couldn't deny that he was beginning to feel drawn to her and it was reminiscence of the way he was drawn to Pam before her turning. He would need to approach this carefully with Kara but first he needed to ensure the threat from De Castro was neutralized.

Eric was surprised when the driver announced their arrival at the hotel. Eric had been so lost in thought that he had not been paying attention to their location.

"Pull into the underground garage and bring us to the private entrance" Eric ordered the driver.

They were quickly at the guarded private entrance when a large vampire with a headset approached the vehicle cautiously. Eric provided the false name they had used to book the room, confirmed the fake identity with her counterfeit papers and quickly was given the key card.

Eric turned his attention back into the vehicle prepared to carry Kara only to find her awake.

"I think I can walk" she said tiredly.

Eric nodded but held out his hand and helped her out of the SUV. She leaned heavily into him but was supporting her own weight.

Eric walked Kara directly into the elevator and impatiently tapped his foot as Sookie dragged her feet in joining them. "Move it blondie" Pam snapped. "The longer we're out in the open the more we risk someone recognizing us".

That did the trick and Sookie trotted to the elevator.

"When we get up to the suite we will need to do a complete scan of all the rooms" Eric instructed Pam.

Eric's key card was required to access the all suite floor and then he had to use it a second time to access a private hallway. The suite was done in typical Waldorf opulence. Persian rugs adorned the floor, formal furnishings in rich fabrics made a seating area near a marble fireplace. There were four bedrooms of equal size with private baths that all radiated off the main living area.

"Pam, ordere clothes to be brought up for all of us" knowing that his progeny would choose something adequate for all of them.

Eric did not await a response as he led Kara to one of the bedrooms. There was a king sized bed with six pillows and a feather filled white duvet, another small seating area with two over stuffed chairs done in a gold colored velvet plus an armoire with a flat screen tv. The bathroom was done in white marble with gold accents and had a large claw footed soaking tub along with a stand alone glass shower with a waterfall head.

"I need to take a shower" Kara said with exhaustion lacing her words.

"Let me draw you a bath instead".

Eric did not give her time to protest and moved quickly to fill the tub. As he watched the water fill he heard Kara gasp from the next room.

"What is it?" Eric asked with worry.

"I was going to change into the bathrobe and I can't reach behind me to undo my bra" she replied quietly.

"Turn around".

Kara obeyed instantly and allowed Eric to remove her under garment and slip on the fluffy white bathrobe around her shoulders.

"Thank you" she whispered as her cheeks reddened.

"Do you need any more help?"

"I don't think so" she replied as she walked slowly and carefully into the bathroom.

Eric listened to the water being shut off but stayed where he was in case she needed him again.

"Damn it to hell!" he heard Kara exclaim.

He was at her side in an instance and realized that she had disrobed but was having difficulty climbing into the deep tub.

Before she could protest he picked up her naked form and gently placed her into the hot water.

"Eric!" she screeched as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kara" he replied back in the same tone.

"OK" she admitted with a smile. "Thank you for your help but I think I'm OK now. You can leave".

"I rather like the view" Eric quipped with a eyebrow raise. "Besides you will need help getting out".

"I'll call you when I need you but get out!" Kara said with a wink.

Eric smiled to himself as he departed the bathroom. He did believe that his Kara had just flirted with him.


	18. Chapter 18

The Visions Chapter 18

"I hate you!" Sookie screamed as he exited Kara's room.

"You are free to leave whenever you wish" Eric replied coolly but calmly.

"How am I going to do that?" Sookie demanded. "I was kidnapped so I have no purse, no clothes, no money!"

Eric fished out his wallet and threw ten $100.00 bills at her feet.

"There, now you have money and Pam has ordered clothes for you that should be here shortly".

"Don't you care at all about what happens to me?" she wailed.

Eric felt the rage starting to boil in the pit of his stomach. He calmed himself and willed his fangs to remain retracted.

"I cared for you deeply" Eric growled. "You were the one who chose to turn from me. You were the one who said you were done with vampires. YOU chose to end this".

"What if I changed my mind" Sookie whispered through tears.

"It is too late" Eric said coldly. "I have other matters that require my undivided attention".

"Like Kara?" Sookie screeched. "You just can't keep your dick in your pants!"

"Enough!" Eric bellowed.

"Stay or leave, it is your choice but hear me clearly, if you choose to stay you will show me respect. I am done tolerating your insolent behavior and your tantrums".

Eric did not wait for a reply as he stormed back into Kara's room slamming the door. He sat heavily down on the bed wondering what he ever saw in that Stackhouse woman. She was childish, whiny, demanding and made ridiculous demands. She never accepted his vampirism and wanted him to be something he was not. It must have been that damn fairy blood that intoxicated him along with the thrill of the chase. She wasn't a bad lay but he had certainly had better.

Eric suddenly became aware of a quiet sniffling from the bathroom.

"Kara?" Eric said quietly. "Is everything OK?"

"I'm fine" she said unconvincingly.

Eric walked into the bathroom and sat on the floor next to the tub. His view of everything but Kara's face was blocked by the high walls of the tub.

"Talk to me, what is the matter?" he pressed.

"I'm so sorry that I caused all this trouble between you and Sookie" she said softly.

"What?" Eric said puzzled.

"I didn't realize that you were together. She seems really jealous".

"We are NOT together and you have nothing to apologize for".

"Maybe you should go back out there. I can ask Pam to help me out of the bath when I'm ready".

"I would prefer to stay with you" Eric answered simply.

"Why?"

Eric paused before answering. He contemplating lying but instead chose the truth.

"There is more to share with you about my visions from Godric" he began. Taking an unnecessary breath he continued slowly "Godric has told me that you are to be my child".

He paused to let the information sink in before adding "he has stressed that it is our destiny".

Kara was quiet as she processed the information. Eric studied her expression carefully. He saw shock but also contemplation. He appreciated her ability to think through the situation before reacting or speaking in haste. It was a skill that Sookie had never perfected.

"Why does Godric believe that?" she asked turning her whole body to face Eric.

Eric was momentarily distracted by the swell of her breasts rising from the water but quickly raised his eyes to hers. "I am not sure" he answered honestly. "I know that when I have questioned the vision he has stressed that it will be".

Kara fell into silence again apparently forgetting about her nakedness.

"Have you ever considered being turned?" Eric asked with apprehension.

"No, I haven't thought about it but I guess I should now" she said.

"Wait" she said suddenly sitting up even further in the tub. She leaned forward so she was hugging her knees, "do I even have a choice?"

"Godric says it will happen but I will not turn you against your will" Eric stated sincerely. "You have my word".

Kara nodded and stared at Eric in silence. Eric held her gaze seeing his own reflections in her dark orbs.

"I would like to get to know you better" she said. "I don't know a thing about you".

"A very valid request" Eric acknowledged. "Could you come back to my home in Shreveport when it is safe?"

"I can really work from anywhere as long as I have a keyboard, mixing board and computer so yes, I can do that" Kara answered.

"Then we have a plan" Eric said with an easy smile. "I look forward to getting to know you better as well Ms. McLaughlin".

"Do you think you could help me out now, the water is getting cold".

Eric nodded and moved to get the two large bath towels that were folded on the gold plated shelf over the tub. Kara pulled the drain stop and watched the water level quickly fall. Eric helped Kara stand and wrap the large towel around her body. When she was fully covered he picked her up and placed her carefully on the ground.

"Thanks, I think I can get it from here" she said.

Eric felt compelled to kiss the top of her wet head and departed with a smile playing across his face.

Eric crossed the communal area quickly hoping to avoid a confrontation with Sookie and safely arrived in his bedroom. It was identical to Kara's except the color palette was done in royal blues and the bathroom accents were done in brushed nickel. Eric quickly stripped his pants and proceeded to the shower. He rinsed the last of the blood out of his hair and body and enjoyed the sensation of the hot water running down his cool skin. When he was relaxed enough he flipped the water off, wrapped a towel around his waist and dried his hair quickly. He then donned his own robe and called Pam to him to inquire if the clothes had arrived.

"Can we please just kick blondie to the curb" Pam began without greeting.

"I would actually prefer she remain with us until the danger has fully passed but I will not stop her if she wants to go".

"Please tell me you don't still have feelings for that wench".

"She annoys me more with each passing second" Eric admitted. "Yet I would not be living up to Godric's new standards for my behavior if I threw her out myself".

Pam rolled her eyes and then thrust a number of shopping bags at Eric. "Here, these are yours" she finished as she retreated quickly from the room.

Eric quickly rummaged through the bags and threw on a pair of draw string sweat pants and a t-shirt. Bare foot he walked back to Kara's room. He knocked on the door and was pleased when Kara opened it dressed in a beautiful purple silk night gown with a high slit up to her thigh. It fit her perfectly and she was a vision with her long red hair cascading down her shoulders.

"You look lovely" he whispered.

"Thanks but this isn't what I would normally sleep in".

Eric thought back to the awful oversized shirt he had seen her in at her house and made a mental note to thank Pam.

"I just wanted to bid you a good night and see if you needed anything further".

Kara bit her lower lip nervously but shook her head in the negative. "I'm fine. I'm just going to try to sleep".

"What do you need?" Eric pressed.

"I just don't think I'm going to be able to sleep" Kara sighed.

Eric did not hesitate for even the briefest moment. "Come I will stay with you".


	19. Chapter 19

The Visions Chapter 19

"Thanks again Eric" Kara said as her voice caught. "It's just that every time I close my eyes I see those images from the visions".

Eric pulled Kara into tight hug. "I know that you are not used to seeing this type of violence" he murmured into her hair.

It was Kara that ended the embrace and tugged gently on his hand to move him in the direction of the bed. Eric watched Kara draw back the sheets and slide herself in between the soft fabric. He walked to the other side of the bed as she pulled the sheets back for him.

"It will be more comfortable if you are in the bed" she said with a hint of mischief.

Eric looked at Kara carefully suddenly becoming aware of her arousal.

"There is something I must tell you" Eric began carefully. "You have had my blood".

"Thank you again for that" she interrupted.

Eric nodded before continuing "my blood is an aphrodisiac. It is heightening your desire for me".

Kara surprised Eric by chuckling. "Have you looked in the mirror? I hardly need an aphrodisiac to be attracted to you".

Eric sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He did not want Kara to regret her actions when the pull of his blood wore off yet he could not deny his own attraction and need.

"Please come lie with me" Kara asked again.

His decision made, he pulled off his shirt revealing his chiseled chest and slipped out of his draw string pants. He did not remove the boxer briefs that he was wearing and slid into the bed next to Kara.

She instantly moved to snuggle into his arms and buried her face in his chest. Eric instinctively wrapped his arms around her and began placing soft kisses on her forehead.

Kara pulled her head up and gave him a more passionate kiss on the lips. Eric's fangs descended and she appeared fascinated with them. She reached to touch them and Eric moaned softly. "They are an erogenous zone" he whispered as he caught her perplexed gaze.

Kara smiled and began to stroke his fangs gently with her fingers. Eric could feel his manhood engorging quickly. His hand found its way to her outer thigh and he began to stroke higher and higher up herleg. He brought the silky fabric up with his hand and moved closer and closer to her core. He could feel Kara relaxing further and opening her legs to him. She began to pant the second his finger brushed her clit but she continued to stroke his fangs. Eric could feel his own orgasm building with just her touch and he grinded his pelvis into her side.

Kara bucked her hips and Eric obliged her by sliding his long cold finger into her. She was so wet that he easily added another digit and began to stroke her expertly. Her breathing became more erratic and he could feel her orgasm building quickly. As her walls clenched around his hand and he brought her to relief, he spilled his own seed on her hip simultaneously.

Kara recovered quickly and moved to straddle him. "I am sorry my beauty but the sun has already risen and we do not have time for more".

Kara's face fell. "Do you have to go?"

Eric smiled and pointed to the light tight shutters. "I am perfectly safe here and have no intentions of going anywhere this day".

Kara smiled and once again nestled into his arms.

"Next time you will be screaming my name" Eric whispered.

"It was scream worthy tonight Eric" Kara said coyly with a wink. "I didn't think our suite mates would appreciate hearing it".

Eric had forgotten that Sookie had not left and was thankful that at least one of them had not lost their good sense. With a final kiss, Eric succumbed to the pull of the sun.

When he reanimated for the day he was happy to see Kara still nestled against him but the happiness was quickly replaced with concern when he saw the tracks of tears on her face. He gently rose and returned with a warm wash cloth and began to wipe her face. Kara stirred and opened her eyes and beamed at him with joy.

"What happened to cause your tears" Eric asked.

"First a kiss" she said as she pulled him towards her. She quickly parted her lips and Eric's tongue delved into her mouth. Gods she tasted good Eric thought.

It was with great restraint that he broke the kiss and sat up in the bed with the sheets covering his muscular legs.

"Why were you crying?" Eric inquired again.

"It's nothing really, I don't know why I let it get me so upset" Kara stated. "While you were sleeping Sookie started pounding on the door screaming that I let her in but I didn't think that was a good idea with you in your day sleep so I ignored her. That made her even more upset but she finally gave up".

"What did she say?" Eric demanded through clenched teeth.

"It's not important" Kara replied. "She finally went away and I was able to go back to sleep".

"You were crying" Eric insisted.

"It's just the emotions of everything Eric. I really don't care what Sookie thinks of me. I just wanted to be sure you would be safe".

Eric closed his eyes in a futile effort to squelch his anger. He felt Kara's small hand on his chest and opened his eyes to look at her.

"Eric, it really is OK. I'm sure she's very upset about being kidnapped and that Bill guy getting killed plus it's obvious she still has feelings for you".

"You are too being too generous".

"Let it go Eric, maybe she'll even apologize".

Eric huffed but did not argue the point. He glanced at the clock at the bedside. "We need to get moving. I need to contact the Authority to see if they've made any progress with DeCastro and we need to plan for returning to Shreveport".

"I'll be able to go home first to pack up a few things and ship my work gear right?"

"Of course, but not until it is safe".

Kara was quickly out of bed and Eric admired the view as she bent over to rummage through the bags of clothing that Pam had purchased. She chose a pair of trouser jeans and black fitted blouse and hurried to the bathroom to change. Eric re-dressed in his draw string pants and hoped that he would be able to get back to his room unseen.

Eric listened carefully at the door for Sookie's heartbeat and was relieved to hear her in her room. He moved in a flash to his own bedroom and quickly changed into a pair of dark wash jeans, a black sleeveless wife beater, leather jacket and motorcycle boots.

He scanned his phone quickly and was disappointed that there was no message from Nora. They would probably need to spend another night at the Waldorf. He prepared himself for what was sure to be yet another confrontation with Sookie.


	20. Chapter 20

The Visions Chapter 20

Eric emerged into the empty central room and sat down at the desk near the window. He peered out the window that overlooked Park Avenue. He did not relish spending another night confined to this suite with Sookie. If only she had been enraged enough to flee like she had in the past.

Eric's attention turned back into the room as Kara emerged. She looked stunning in the simple outfit that Pam had chosen. The jeans hugged her body perfectly and the blouse accentuated her chest. She wore high heeled boots which made her legs look longer than they were. With that gorgeous head of hair and expressive eyes she was simply beautiful.

"Why are you staring like that?" Kara asked uncomfortably.

"You are vision" Eric said with a smile.

"I'm wearing jeans Eric".

"Beautiful nonetheless" Eric insisted.

"Is it OK if order room service?" Kara asked. "I'm starving".

"Of course you may".

"I will pay you back for my share of the room and the food when we get back to my house. I didn't think to take much with me when we left".

"That is of no concern" Eric reassured her.

"I appreciate that but it's unnecessary for you to pay my way".

"We will speak of this later" Eric said unwilling to argue with his future progeny over something as mundane as money. He would make her understand that after over 1,000 years the amount of money he amassed was so great that there would never be a dent made in his fortune even if he never earned another cent.

Eric was please that Kara did not argue the point further. He watched her as she perused the room service menu and was shocked when she knocked on Sookie's door.

Sookie cracked open the door her face blotchy and her hair in total disarray and stared in disbelief at Kara.

"I'm going to order room service and I was wondering if you wanted anything?" Kara asked politely as if the earlier incident had never transpired.

Eric searched Sookie's face for any signs of anger but she just nodded dejectedly and held out her hand for the menu. She gave Kara her order quietly and retreated back into her room.

Maybe she would remain there for the rest of their stay Eric silently hoped.

"Do you want me to add any blood to the order?" Kara asked.

"Yes. I do not want to risk donors coming into the room".

Kara nodded and quickly placed the order.

"Have you spent much time in NY" she asked him.

"Not since the 1960s".

"It's too bad we can't explore. The city has change a lot".

"There will be other opportunities".

"I guess there would be lots of opportunities if you turn me and I have forever".

Sookie's incredulous voice suddenly filled the room, "turn you! You are going to let him turn you? Are you crazy?"

Eric rose quickly to confront Sookie but Kara calmly replied, "it isn't any of your business".

"The hell it isn't!" Sookie shouted. "He was with me just a month ago and now he's talking about turning you? What has he promised you? It's probably all lies".

"Look, I understand that you've been through an emotional trauma but it's totally not cool that you are yelling at me so back the fuck off" Kara said slowly as she rose to confront Sookie.

"Don't you dare patronize me" Sookie said hotly.

"I wouldn't dream of it" Kara retorted as she stared her down.

"God damn you Eric Northman!" Sookie screeched before disappearing in her room with a slam of the door.

"Glad the drama queen is finished" Pam snarked as she emerged from her room perfectly quaffed and clothed in her trademark slacks and sweater set, this time in periwinkle. "Can't we ship her back to her bum fuck town?"

"As soon as we get the green light from Nora" Eric replied.

"It won't be soon enough" Pam retorted.

"We have blood being delivered by room service" Eric said.

"Can't we get donors?" Pam whined.

Eric just raised an eyebrow at his insolent child and shook his head knowing that she knew full well they wouldn't permit any unnecessary people into the suite.

"As soon as it's safe you will return to Shreveport with Sookie" Eric informed Pam. "I will go with Kara back to her home to pack a few belongings and we will rejoin you as soon as possible".

"Why do I have to take that whiny bitch back?" Pam complained loudly.

Eric did not even bother responding but Pam continued. "You always get to have all the fun".

"Pamela that's enough" Eric said sternly.

Thankfully she has the good sense to keep quiet and turned to her smart phone to prepare for their return.

Eric turned his attention back to Kara who was sitting glassy eyed in the chair. Eric chided himself for being so self absorbed that he had not noticed that Kara was having a vision. He focused his attention on the atmosphere in the room to see if he could feel Godric for himself but he did not sense any shifts.

Eric waited patiently for Kara's vision to finish and while he waited he noticed Pam had also ceased working and was staring intently. Finally Kara's eyes regained focus and she turned wide eyed to Eric.

"What did you see?" he asked when she did not begin to speak.

"Me" she replied cryptically. "I saw myself with you and with, with Godric".

"What do you mean?"

"Godric was with us. Not as a vision but really with us".


	21. Chapter 21

The Visions Chapter 21

A/N Special shout out to my loyal reviewers. You guys totally make my day. Thank you!

"Godric is with us all the time in your visions, explain" Eric said impatiently.

"He didn't look all see through, like a ghost. He looked like you and me. He was solid and I could touch him and feel him" Kara said as her voice trailed off.

"What are you trying to say?" Eric demanded louder than he intended.

"I'm not sure. I'm just telling you what I saw" Kara answered a bit defensively. "For all I know it was wishful thinking on my part and not a vision".

"Wishful thinking?"

"I can't really explain it but at first I blew off the visions when they initially started as just being dreams. Then when the same one kept coming over and over again they freaked me out but lately," she paused "lately I feel comforted by them. I guess I would like it if Godric was really here".

"So would I" Eric said too quietly to be heard.

"What happened to Godric?" Kara asked as she turned her deep brown eyes to Eric.

"He met the sun" Eric said simply.

"Why would he do that?"

"I did not understand his reasoning then and I certainly do not understand it now" Eric replied cryptically.

"Do you think he wants to try to come back?"

Eric looked at Kara in surprise. Did Godric want to return? Did he regret his decision? Eric lost himself momentarily in a happy fantasy world where Godric would reincarnate as himself and they would pick up where they left off as maker and child but he quickly brought himself back to reality.

"That is just not possible" Eric said with anger lacing his words.

"How is any of this possible?" Kara asked exasperated. "I'm seeing visions of the future and a vampire ghost is visiting both of us!"

Eric began to reply when they were interrupted by a doorbell chime followed by a knock and a voice announcing 'room service'. "We will speak of this later" Eric ordered as he moved to the door.

Eric looked through the security hole in the door to ascertain that the person at least appeared to be from the hotel staff. "One moment" he called out and then knocked on Sookie's door. "Read the man who brought up the food". When Sookie just glared at him, he added "please".

"He's fine, the food is fine, just let him in" Sookie grumbled.

Eric opened the door and instructed the man to just leave the cart as is. He wanted him out of the room as quickly as possible. After a large tip, the man disappeared back down the hallway.

Sookie and Pam both emerged, took their respective items from the tray and went back to their rooms leaving Eric alone once again with Kara.

Eric took the still warm blood of the cart and took a long swig. He watched Kara take the cover off a plate of what looked to be salmon and start eating. After a few bites she put down her fork and began speaking again.

"Why did you get so upset just now? You are usually keep your emotions pretty controlled?"

Eric took an unnecessary breath before responding "the bond between maker and child runs very very deep. Godric's choice to meet the sun was painful for me". Eric could feel the blood tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Kara saw them as well and quickly stood and moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his still seated form and kissed the top of his head soothingly. "I'm so sorry this is so hard" she whispered.

Eric allowed himself to be comforted and held like a small child would be. He felt calmer with Kara near. "I do not want to be hurt like that again" Eric admitted softly.

"There is always a risk of being hurt when you love" Kara replied.

Eric did not bother to tell her that vampires do not love as he was not sure he really believed that anymore anyway. The emotions that he had felt after Godric's death were so intense they really could only be described as love.

Eric's phone rang in his pocket and he abruptly broke away from Kara and rose before answering. He was relieved to hear Nora's voice on the other end telling him that the Authority had indeed intervened with De Castro and he had been informed that the Authority would be appointing the next regent of Louisiana. The Authority shrewdly hinted that he would be a contender for the crown but that they would be looking closely into all his dealings in and out of state. The Authority also informed De Castro that Eric and his party were being held in high esteem for the final true death of the rogue vampire Russell Edginton. Nora unnecessarily clarified to Eric that there would be no motive for De Castro to continue his pursuit of Eric and that he would be a fool to do so under the Authority's nose. After thanking Nora, Eric quickly ended the call and quickly called everyone to him.

"We are currently safe" Eric announced when everyone was present. "There is still plenty of darkness left for all of us to disperse now. Gather up your belongings. I want us out of here in 30 minutes".

Pam had her phone to here ear in an instant arranging for a private plane to take Sookie and herself back to Louisiana and two limousines to arrive in 30 minutes to pick them up from the hotel.

"I don't think I want the limousine driver knowing where I live" Kara said shrewdly.

"We will have them drop off in the village and I can fly us to your home from there" Eric agreed.

"Am I going to be finally safe now" Sookie demanded with a hand on her hip.

"For the time being from vampires, yes. I can't speak to your other supe connections but it would be wise now that Bill is no more and no longer across the cemetery that you speak to Alcide and arrange some protection for yourself from his pack" Eric answered.

"So you really are just going to leave me all alone?" Sookie said as her voice hitched.

"I just instructed you in what to do" Eric replied impatiently. "If Alcide requires funds for your protection I will pay them" Eric offered.

"I don't want your damn money!" Sookie screamed as she flew back into her room sobbing.

Eric had enough of Sookie's theatrics. "What the hell did I ever see in that girl?" he asked himself.

"Can't wait to be stuck in a plane with that" Pam complained.

Eric just shot her a look and told everyone again to get ready. He finished off the last of his blood while he watched Kara take a few more bites before retreating into her room to repack that shopping bag that Pam has just purchased.

Kara and Eric were back out of their rooms, bags in hand in under 5 minutes. Kara sat back down to finish her dinner and Eric reached for his second blood.

"I wish I had light tight shutters at my house" Kara suddenly said with a wink.

"They are easily installed".

"Will I have to give up my house if I become vampire?"

"Absolutely not" Eric replied. "We will make all the safety modifications necessary and you will be able to return once you are in control of your newborn impulse".

"That sounds like yet another discussion we need to have" Kara said with a smile.

"There is much to come my beauty".


	22. Chapter 22

The Visions Chapter 22

"We are leaving" Pam announced with annoyance. "Come on" she said to Sookie as she grabbed her arm.

Sookie began to follow Pam but then stopped short and turned to face Eric. "I never want to see you again" she said sharply.

Eric stopped himself from breathing a sigh of relief but simply replied "as you wish. Just be aware that if you remain in Bon Temp the next regent will surely be informed that there is a telepath residing in his state."

"What are you implying? That I should just leave my home?" Sookied demanded.

"I am simply stating a fact. Do as you wish" he said icily as he turned to call down the valet to ensure their drivers were prepared for them.

He saw Pam shove Sookie out the door and made a mental note to himself to reward her with a new pair of Jimmy Choo's.

"We can depart when you wish" he informed Kara.

She nodded and reached for her shopping bags but Eric took them from her.

"Such the gentleman" she said with a smile as she looped her arm through his.

They walked in silence down the hallway to the elevator that would take them back down to the garage exit. The limousine driver was standing at the ready to rid them of their bags and Eric helped Kara into the back of a traditional stretch limo.

"Do you mind if I stay with you in the media room" she said with a wink.

"I certainly hoped I wouldn't be staying their alone" as he placed his hand on her jean clad thigh.

Kara leaned her head onto his shoulder. Eric thought about having a bit of fun in the limousine but then thought better of it. He was not sure he would be able to stop himself and his first time with Kara would not be in the back of a moving vehicle.

"Why didn't you bite me last night?" Kara asked suddenly.

Eric was taken aback by her question. "Did you want me to?"

"I don't really know how I feel about it but I heard that vampires usually bite when aroused".

"That is correct but with the sun rising I want to be able to savor the taste of your blood and not rush it" he replied.

"It's that good?"

"Usually yes and you smell remarkable" Eric said with a leer.

"Was it hard to get used to drinking blood when you were first turned?"

"It is instinct. You will crave blood. Drinking it will not be the problem. Stopping so you don't drain your donor is the skill that must be learned".

"How do you stop?"

"Everyone has different techniques. Pam imagines maggots or some other disgusting image. I count heart beats. It will be my job as your maker to help you find what works for you" Eric said reassuringly.

"It's going to be weird" Kara said almost more to herself.

"It will be a change but there are many advantages to being vampire. Your senses will be incredibly heightened, you will have incredible strength and speed, you will be nearly immortal and there are other gifts. The ability to glamour is very helpful".

"Why haven't you tried to glamour me?"

"There has not been a need".

"Would you have?"

"Yes" Eric answered without hesitation. "Survival is ingrained into my being and I have become very skilled in keeping myself safe. I will teach you as well."

Kara nodded and quickly appeared lost in thought. Eric stroked her thigh reassuringly.

"What are you thinking about?" he inquired.

"Stupid stuff".

"What kind of stupid stuff" he pressed.

"Stupid stuff" she repeated. "Stuff like will I miss food and what would I want my last meal to be. Should I get waxed before you turn me, how do I want my hair, should I lose a couple of pounds, that kind of stuff that probably doesn't mean anything".

"You will not miss food" Eric stressed "and the other questions you should ask Pam although I would hate to see you any thinner than you already are".

"Did you have any regrets after you were turned?" Kara asked.

"Godric turned me after I was mortally wounded in battle. I would have survived had he not brought me over" Eric stated. "The only difficult part was not being able to see my family again but that is different today since vampires made their presence known".

"Tell me about your family?" Kara asked.

Eric told her quickly what he remembered of his human family, his wife, his children.

"Do you want children?" Eric asked Kara suddenly aware that would be the biggest sacrifice she would make in becoming vampire.

Kara shook her head no. "Never felt the desire to have kids and never found the right man".

"Why is that?" Eric asked. "You are a beautiful, intelligent, financially stable woman. What more could a man want?"

Kara gave a laugh. "There have been plenty of guys who have been interested but it just never felt like the right fit for me". Kara hesitated and stopped.

"What were you going to say?" Eric prodded.

"Nothing" Kara said.

"Nonsense, what were you going to say?"

Eric watched the blush cross Kara's cheeks and she looked down as she finally began to answer. "I feel so ridiculous even saying it out loud".

"Tell me" Eric insisted as he lifted her chin and turned her towards him so he could see her eyes.

"I was going to say that it never felt like anyone was the right fit for me until now but I know it's crazy because we just met" she said as she tried to lower her chin again.

Eric refused to allow her to turn away and place both hands on either side of head. "What is happening here between us in more than mortal human relationship could ever be. Time is inconsequential. You are to be my child. I am to be your maker. The connection has already begun".

With the last word Eric leaned in and seized Kara in a long kiss. He purposefully allowed his fangs to descend a cut his own tongue and then hers. Their dancing tongues swirled the droplets of blood together and Eric felt the first taste of Kara. As he predicted even that small drop was exquisite. He couldn't wait to get her back to her home and into bed.


	23. Chapter 23

The Visions Chapter 23

Eric was relieved when they finally pulled into Huntington Village. Kara navigated the driver down to the marina which was thankfully empty at this time of night. Eric paid the driver and assured him this was their destination. They retrieved their parcels from the trunk and waited for the driver to pull out of sight before Eric launched them into the night sky to Kara's home.

"I could get used to this" Kara said in his ear.

"Perhaps you will inherit the ability yourself"

"That's possible?" asked in excitement.

"It is not uncommon for makers and children to share the same gift".

"But Pam can't fly" Kara stated.

"True but that does not mean the same will apply to you".

Eric spotted the sandy beach and the trees they landed in previously and alit on the same spot. They walked quickly to the house together and after unlocking the door and disarming the alarm, Eric dropped the bags in the entry and scooped Kara up. With vampire speed he found his way to her bedroom and deposited her in the middle of her large bed.

"I have been waiting to be alone with you all day" Eric purred from where he was hovering above her.

Kara responded by pulling at the hem of his shirt and lifting it over his head. She reached for his belt buckle and quickly undid it and his jeans as her hands impatiently tried to push them off his hips. Eric aided her and was soon naked on top of her.

He closed his eyes as he felt her hands traveling down his shoulders and back, over his bottom and to the back of his thighs. The feel of her soft warm hands was already driving him mad. He could feel her hand move to his chest as she gave a nudge to get him to roll onto his back. He obliged her and he smiled as he heard her gasp.

"Problem?" he inquired mischievously as he reopened his eyes to find her staring at his manhood.

"You are huge!" she exclaimed with excitement and a smile.

She slowly moved to stroke his large velvety shaft. Eric closed his eyes again losing himself in the sensation of her hand wrapping itself around him and pumping a few times. He felt her fingers over the top of the head spreading the drops of precum that had already seeped out. When he began to feel his relief building, he gently moved her hand off of him.

He rolled onto his side and began to slowly undress Kara. He loved the black lacy bra that she wore that made her small round breasts look like alabaster. He took his finger and caressed the side of her breast and was rewarded when her nipples instantly hardened. He ripped the bra from her body uncovering the bounty that lay beneath. His tongue quickly found it's way to her breast and as he was licking his hand gravitated south to divest her of the remaining clothing.

Soon they were both naked and a tangle of limbs. Eric forced himself to slow down and savor every bit of the experience. She was a woman clearly comfortable with her body and nudity as she made no move to cover herself from him. He moved his tongue slowly down her chest, across her stomach and abdomen finally found himself between her legs. He was pleased to note that she was only partially waxed as he hated the new practice of women removing all their pubic hair.

She allowed him to part her legs further. He nestled himself closer to her core and slowly began to touch her with his fingers. First teasing her clit and then sliding two fingers easily into her. She was so wet for him already that he felt him self grow impossibly harder.

While he continued to pump his fingers inside her he replaced his other fingers on her clit with his mouth and began to suck gently. He was rewarded with a loud moan so he sucked a bit harder. His tongue began to make larger sweeps and he upped the tempo of his other fingers. He soon found himself lapping up her sweet juices after a large orgasm that did have her screaming his name. He took his time licking her clean before sliding back up her body.

He looked at her face which radiated bliss before guiding the head of his penis to where his fingers had just been. He pushed slowly but was quickly sheathed in heaven. They moved in perfect sync together, hips meeting and grinding. She was the perfect fit for him and he felt his orgasm building quickly. He slowed his pace wanting her to reach completion again and as he felt her walls clench he allowed himself his own release.

As he spilled his seed deep inside her he turned her neck and bit. Her blood gushed into his mouth and Eric almost passed out from the sensation. Her blood was like no other he had ever tasted. Sweet and intoxicating like fairy blood but invigorating at the same time. Where fairy blood made vampires high and drunk, Kara's blood was mind clearing and pure bliss.

Eric had to force himself to stop but it took every ounce of self restraint. Even when his fangs finally withdrew he couldn't pull himself away from her neck. He licked the wounds closed but savored each drop that had spilled onto her skin. He caressed her shoulder with his tongue as if willing more blood to ooze from the already closed punctures.

"Was it really that good?" Kara's voice asked pulling him out of his euphoria.

"Yes" he answered passionately "the best blood I've ever tasted".

Kara's only reply was a tight hug. Eric stared at her amazed that this creature had been brought to him so easily. He silently thanked Godric knowing that this was his maker's doing.


	24. Chapter 24

The Visions Chapter 24

Eric carried Kara down to the media room just before sun rise. He had promised her in their post coital haze that they would rest together.

When Eric awoke close to sunset, Kara was still naked in the recliner next to him. He smiled at her sleeping form and then felt the air in the room shift.

He looked up to see Godric smiling at him. "She will make a wonderful child" his maker said.

Eric simply nodded waiting for Godric to say more. "Teach her well and you will have an invaluable ally".

Kara stirred suddenly and sat upright with a start. She stared right at Godric before remembering her lack of clothing. She reached quickly for the throw blanket on the chair next to her and covered up.

"You are more solid" she said.

Eric turned to her in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"Look" she urged. "Don't you see that Godric isn't quite as see through as before".

Eric looked careful at his maker's smiling image and did see that there was a bit more substance to his form but had Kara not pointed it out he was not sure he would have noticed.

"What does this mean Godric?" Kara asked.

"All will come to be known in time" Godric replied and then disappeared.

"I wish he wouldn't do that!" Kara exclaimed in frustration. "He's always so damn cryptic".

"Godric is over 2000 years old. His patience is extraordinary and he always takes his time in sharing information" Eric answered. "You will get used to it".

"Well, what do you think it means?"

"I do not know" Eric said honestly. "I am sure he will tell us at some point".

"I wish I could be as patient".

"We have no choice my beauty" Eric answered with a smile.

"Talk to me like that and we won't get anything done tonight" Kara said cheekily as she rose. "I'm going to take a shower and then start packing up".

"I'll join you" Eric said as he whisked her over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

Kara laughed the entire way to the bathroom. The sound was like music to Eric's ear. She had a quality about her that was so difficult to describe. Inquisitive, intelligent, cautious but carefree as well. It was a good combination of traits.

Kara quickly turned on the shower as they waited for the water to come to an acceptable temperature she brushed her teeth and then stepped into the private toilet area to take care of her human needs. Eric was already in the shower enjoying the feel of the water cascading down his body. He was lost in the sensation and was surprised to find Kara watching him through the clear glass enclosure.

"See something you like" he teased.

"Absolutely" she teased back.

He opened the door so she could join him in the hot water and he enveloped her in a bear hug. Even standing on her tip toes she couldn't reach his lips and he had to oblige her by bending down for a kiss. The kiss quickly led to more and they found that Kara's shower bench lent itself very nicely for sex. After satiating both their needs they quickly washed and ready themselves to for the work ahead.

"Let's grab a quick bite and I'll start a list of what I'll need to pack or ship" Kara said once her hair was dry and make up applied.

Eric agreed and was happy that there was still True Blood in the fridge since he did not want to take more blood from Kara. He had taken too much the night before and did not want to risk weakening her.

Kara made herself a sandwich and got busy with her list.

"We can supplement anything you need once we get back to Shreveport" Eric assured her.

"Thanks but there are some things I would prefer to take with me now".

Eric nodded and watched her neat handwriting begin to fill the page. He was pleasantly surprised to see that she was only taking very necessary items – the gear she needed to compose, some clothing and personal items.

"I have travel cases in the unfinished part of the basement for the keyboard and mixing board and my suitcase" Kara began. "Will you help me bring some things up?"

"Of course" Eric replied as he began to move towards the basement.

Kara pointed out the cases and bag she needed and went to pick up the bag but Eric beat her to it and scooped them all up. He heard her chuckle behind him as she made her way up the stairs.

He brought the hard metal travel cases for her equipment into the music room and the suitcase into her walk in closet. He watched Kara as she made quick work of disconnecting her keyboard from the computer and mixing board, neatly wrapped up all the cords and safely nestled the expensive gear into their respective cases.

They both moved to the bedroom and Kara packed a number of undergarments, exercise clothes, a few pair of jeans, black dress slacks, a pencil skirt, a few blouses and sweaters, some t-shirts and two dresses. She then picked out a pair of running sneakers, high heeled boots, dressy heeled sandals.

"This should tied me over for a bit" she said as she surveyed her closet once more.

Eric followed her again as she moved into her bedroom. He watched her select some jewelry that she rolled up in a travel bag and then pull some sleep ware from the armoire.

"You will not be needing any of that" Eric said with a waggle of his eye brows.

Kara chuckled but pulled out two lounging outfits anyway. "In case I just want to hang out in the house and don't feel like getting dressed" she added.

"Exactly my point" Eric quipped. "I think I am going to make a house rule of being naked at all times".

Kara rolled her eyes at him and carried the clothing to her suitcase. She then turned her attention to packing her minimal make up and hair products.

"I'm done" she announced.

Eric looked at his watch. Her efficiency meant that they could easily get back to Shreveport that evening. He pulled out his cell and arranged for a private plane to meet them at Islip in the next hour.

Before long Kara was being indoctrinated into the mile high club as the duo returned to Louisiana.


	25. Chapter 25

The Visions Chapter 25

Eric reflected on the last 48 hours. Russell, who he had vendetta against for his entire vampiric existence, was finally dead. Bill, who had always been a thorn in his side, was also truly dead. He also finally felt truly free of Sookie who had been a drain on his time and focus. Life, or in this case, undead life was very good right now.

Eric turned to stare at his bed companion. Kara's hair spilt over the pillow in cascades. Her face looked completely peaceful and relaxed. He smiled as he remember their antics on the small private jet and how they had continued their exploration of each other's bodies when they arrived at the condo. He could not get enough of her.

He could already see that it would be a challenge to stay focused on getting back to work at Fangtasia. Pam had the staff keep the bar open in their absence and Eric could only image the havoc that would await them this night.

He had instructed Pam to meet him at first dark at the club so they could review the take and be sure they would be ready for open. Eric would certainly need to take a turn at the thrown as his absence surely did not go unnoticed by the bangers.

He glanced at his clock and decided there was just enough time to get one of his needs met. As he was about to awaken Kara Godric appeared at the foot of the bed.

"Have I told you that you have terrible timing?" Eric said with a sigh as he rolled back to his side of the bed.

Godric gave Eric a small apologetic smile. "You need to prepare yourself for what is to come my son".

"What is coming father?"

"The Authority is deciding who will be regent of Louisiana. Your name is being considered".

"I do not want to be king!" Eric exclaimed more loudly than he indented.

"What's going on?" Kara asked sleepily. "Oh, hi Godric" she said as she took in the situation.

Godric nodded in Kara's direction and turned his attention back to Eric. "I am aware of your wants but you need to consider the greater good. I belief it is between you and De Castro for the kingdom. I do not need to tell you the problems you would encounter if De Castro becomes king and you end up reporting to Victor".

Eric shuttered at the thought. Victor was an un-loyal, deceptive, sadistic bastard. He would leave the state before he would report to Victor.

"It would not only be you that would be in danger" Godric warned and then he faded away.

"Godric wait!" Eric shouted in frustration having many more questions to ask his maker.

"What does that all mean?" Kara asked carefully.

"I am not entirely sure but I believe that Godric is telling me I will be king of Louisiana".

"And, you don't want to be king" Kara correctly added.

"No I most certainly do not" Eric replied as he began to pace his bedroom floor unbothered by his lack of clothing.

"What would be so bad about being king?"

"In this case it would be just a title. The Authority would have all the power and control and I would just be a puppet. I would have to do their bidding".

"Is the Authority that bad?"

"Historically no but they are feeling increasingly threatened and the Russell fiasco just heightened that fear. They will be trying to regain control in any way they can and I fear that their demands will be unreasonable".

Kara was silent as she processed the information. Eric needed to get to the club and review this all with Pam. The three of them would need to figure this out together.

Eric suddenly stopped pacing. The _three_ of them would figure this out.

"Kara, I'm going to show you a picture of my sister Nora who is a senior member of the Authority. See if you can spur a vision".

Kara just nodded and took Eric's phone with the image of Nora. She got comfortable in the bed and began to focus on Nora's face. Eric watched her for what felt like an eternity before Kara finally came back to him.

"I don't think I'm going to be any help this time Eric" Kara said apologetically. "All I got was Nora standing in this weird room with an indoor pool. The room was all lit up but the windows were all fake and had painted murals of tropical vistas. It was super gaudy. Anyway, she was talking with you but I couldn't hear what was being said but you looked pretty happy and relaxed".

Eric was surprised when she stopped speaking. "That is all?"

"Yep, sorry".

"Well, the room you saw was in the old queen's palace in New Orleans. If I was there with Nora it would imply that I was indeed made regent" Eric said.

"Why can't it mean that Nora was made regent?" Kara asked.

Eric turned slowly around to face Kara a smile slowly spreading across his face, "now that is quite the idea".

"What do you mean?"

"Perhaps we can convince the Authority to make Nora queen. She is nearly as old as I and would not only be a fair ruler but would want it. Not to mention that she is already part of the Authority" Eric said feeling the first glimmer of hope.

"Why wouldn't Godric have mentioned that?"

"Perhaps he needed us to come up with the idea ourselves to help bring it to fruition".

"Do you think Nora has been having visions?" Kara asked.

"I have not considered that possibility" Eric admitted.

"Well, what do we do now?"

"We go to Fangtasia and bring Pam up to speed. Then we call Nora and ask for a meeting".


	26. Chapter 26

The Visions Chapter 26

Pam was waiting for him in his office when they arrived. Eric noted that she looked Kara over approvingly. Kara had chosen tight jeans, a very low cut bronze colored rouged top and beige and green high heeled sandals with a giraffe print. Eric agreed with his progeny that Kara looked mouth watering.

"Sit" he ordered Pam as he reigned in his thoughts. "We have much to explain".

Eric quickly brought Pam up to speed on the latest vision and their idea to push for Nora to be regent.

"Do you think the Authority will really go for that?" Pam asked excitedly.

"I am not sure but it is worth a try. I do NOT want to king" Eric stated with a low growl.

"On our way here I left a message for Nora asking to meet her later tonight here at the club" Eric explained. "While we wait, I will entertain the vermin".

Eric motioned for Kara to join him and he took her hand and led her from the relative quiet of his office into the already bustling club.

As usual, the throngs parted for him as he led Kara up the dais to his thrown. Along the way, he snatched up a padded chair so Kara could join him. As she sat down he was instantly aware of all the glares from the bangers but a flash of fang made them turn away.

Eric impatiently waited for a text from Nora to confirm that she would meet with him but none came.

"Relax Eric" Kara whispered. "I have a good feeling about this" she added with a beautiful reassuring smile.

Eric leaned over and stroked her thigh before hearing someone cry "bitch" from the floor of the bar.

Eric rose instantly and scanned the crowd to find the perpetrator but could not. He was about to speak to inform the vermin of the respect that he would demand for Kara but he felt her tugging at his hand.

"Eric" she beckoned as she waved her finger to bring him closer. "Don't make a scene about me. I'll go visit with Pam for a bit. I'm clearly going to be bad for business if I stay up here and you just got back. Let your adores have their little fantasies".

"You are to be my child" Eric whispered so quietly that Kara could barely here him.

"I know but let them have their happy thoughts while they can" she said with an easy confident smile.

Eric reluctantly let her go and watched her intently as she moved towards Pam. Eric was entranced by the easy sway of her hips as she walked expertly in those dangerously high heels. The perfect vampire for certain.

When Kara was safely in Pam's care Eric turned his attention back to his phone scrolling through his inbox to be sure he hadn't missed a message. Frustrated he considered texting again but did not want to seem overly desperate.

When his phone buzzed in his hand he whirled to his office to take the call in private. "Northman here" he said in his usual greeting and his undead heart sank when he heard a male voice on the other end. Damn he was hoping it would be Nora.

"What do you want Alcide?" he demanded.

He listened to the wolf drone on about Sookie and her request for pack protection and his fear that it would not be enough.

"She has asked to not have any further contact with vampires" Eric replied calmly. "I will be sure to keep you in the loop if there are security issues you need to be aware of in regards to whomever is appointed the new regent".

"I don't like this Eric" Alcide insisted.

"Sookie is no longer my concern" and with that Eric ended the call. He would have Pam follow up to see if Alcide needed funds for the security but other than that, his responsibility and sense of obligation to Sookie was no more.

Eric sighed audibly as he ran his hand through his hair. The fact that Nora wasn't calling back was beginning to worry him. As he mulled over the possibility that she would not come or agree to vie for regent he felt a surge of panic coming from Kara from the small amount of blood they had shared.

He raced out of his office in search of his beauty. He found her quickly as she was being dragged outside by 5 large human men. He had Kara freed instantly and called Pam to him to take care of the 5 men who were now all on the ground unconscious. He heard Pam gasp in shock at the scene before her.

"Is she OK" Pam asked with concern.

"She will be" Eric said confidently. "Lock them all up in the basement. We'll deal with them later".

Eric whisked Kara's unconscious form into his office and gently laid her on the couch. Her scalp was bleeding and there was a large bruise already forming on her forehead. There was blood covering her shirt and slacks and Eric carefully ripped the clothing off of her so he could assess her injuries. There was a knife wound across her chest that went from under her right shoulder across to her left breast. Eric growled as he saw how deep the wound was. He quickly ripped his wrist open and poured his healing blood directly on the wound.

He saw there was more blood pooling between her legs and was appalled to see that she had been cut across the inner thighs and through her labia. Eric repeated the process with his blood and then carefully prodded her vagina which was also lacerated.

Eric struggled to keep his rage in check until Kara was thoroughly healed but his fangs had already run out as he thought of all the ways he would torture the group in his basement.

When Eric was satisfied that Kara's wounds were as healed as possible, he tilted her head, opened her mouth and massaged even more blood down her throat.

Pam entered without knocking and gasped at the sight of Kara. "They are mine" he warned. "Come and clean her up" Eric ordered no longer able to contain the anger that was burning inside of him.

He did not wait for Pam's response as he flew into the Fangtasia basement.


	27. Chapter 27

The Visions Chapter 27

Eric threw open the basement door and was pleased to see that Pam had divested these animals of their clothing and had chained them by their necks from chains dangling from the ceiling. Their hands and feet were shackled together.

Eric flew into the face of the nearest man and glamoured him immediately. "Why did you hurt her?" he growled.

"We wanted you for ourselves" the man answered in a monotone. "She was in the way master".

"I will never be your master you stupid ignored fool!" Eric raged as he tore his arm from the socket and tossed it across the room. The man's scream echoed off the concrete walls as his friends looked on in horror as blood poured out from the gaping wound. One man passed out and another peed himself.

Eric plunged his fangs into the man with the missing arm and drained him dry. With blood dripping down his face and neck, he turned on the next man who reeked of urine and was pleading for his life. Eric was undeterred by his pleas and proceeded to plunge a blade into his neck and slice him open to his abdomen. He let this one just bleed out. The other three he drained quickly.

Eric wiped his bloody mouth with his sleeve and looked down at the carnage he just inflicted. He should have felt elated with all the blood of these despicable vermin coursing through him but he could not shake the feeling that Godric would disapprove. Eric sighed and slumped against the wall. He closed his eyes and began to reflect on how else he could have handled the situation. For over a thousand years he solved his problems with violence but now he was not so sure. His maker had planted a seed of doubt that was rapidly taking root deep within him.

"There are other ways" Godric's voice echoed in his head.

"I do not know any other way Father".

"You will learn my child" Godric's voice said reassuringly. "Now go to Kara".

Eric rose to his full height and zipped to his office. Pam had just finished covering Kara's still unmoving form with a blanket.

"You better get yourself cleaned up before she wakes up" Pam said looking over his bloody form.

"How did this happen Pam?" Eric inquired. "You were supposed to be with her".

"She said she needed to use the ladies room. I didn't think there would be any problems" Pam said with her eyes lowered to the floor. "I am very sorry master".

Eric just gave Pam a nod in acknowledgement and ordered her to clean up the mess in the basement. He made his way to the small bathroom attached to his office and quickly stripped off the bloody clothing. He watched the stream of red run down his body and down the drain until it finally ran clear. He quickly washed his hair and stepped out of the humid stall and dried himself quickly. He grabbed a fresh pair of jeans and a Fangtasia t-shirt from his closet and emerged back into his office with wet hair.

Kara was still unmoving on the couch. Eric sat down on the floor next to where her head lay and stroked her hair gently as he listened carefully to her breathing and heartbeat. He was relieved to hear her strong, regular heartbeat and steady breathing. He hoped she would regain consciousness soon as he did not want to move her until she was awake.

Eric let his mind wander as he watched her chest rise and fall. Perhaps this was a sign that he should turn her now. She was so fragile, so breakable in her human state. They could get to know each other after she was turned.

His attention was drawn back to the present reality as Kara let out a soft groan. "Kara, my beauty" Eric whispered as his hand moved to stroke her face. She turned her face into his larger hand so he was cupping her cheek. "Eric" she moaned.

"You are safe now" Eric cooed in her ear. "Never again will I allow you to be hurt" he vowed.

As Kara opened her eyes he could see the trauma she had just experience reflected I their depths.

"Thank you for healing me again" she said hoarsely.

"Please do not thank you. I cannot tell you enough how sorry I am that I was unable to protect you in my own establishment" Eric said as he felt his eyes begin to fill.

"Eric" Kara said with more strength "it wasn't your fault. I should have just stayed with Pam or asked for someone to go with me. I knew people were pissed that I was with you".

"This is certainly not your doing" Eric said forcefully.

"Nor is it yours".

"Do you feel well enough for me to take you back to the condo?" Eric asked as he conceded her point.

"I think so" Kara said as she attempted to sit up.

Eric watched her flinch and he quickly helped support her and then lifted her easily into his arms, the blankets still around her.

"What happened to those men?" Kara asked.

"I disposed of them" Eric replied with remorse in his voice.

"I don't think I want to know what that means" Kara said shakily.

"Probably not" Eric said as he moved slowly and careful out to his car. Eric shifted Kara carefully so he could unlock and open the door and then slid her into the passenger seat.

He quickly made his way behind the wheel and the engine roared to life. Eric became away that Kara was silently crying beside him. He reached for her hand and began to silently stroke her palm with his thumb.

"I was really scared" Kara admitted. "I've never had anything like that happen to me before".

"I seem to have brought trouble your way" Eric said dejectedly.

"It's NOT your fault" Kara insisted.

"You are my responsibility to keep safe".

"Did you intend for me to get hurt?"

"Obviously not".

"Then it's not your fault!" Kara said exasperated.

Eric took a deep an unnecessary breath to calm himself. He did not want to rile Kara up when she should be rest and recuperating and she would in time understand the responsibility that he shoulder as her future maker.


	28. Chapter 28

The Visions Chapter 28

Eric was staring up at the ceiling in his darkened bedroom. He had managed to get Kara into the condo without jostling her too much and helped her through another bath. She had fallen asleep while still in the tub and Eric had carefully dried her off and gotten her tucked into his bed.

It was only recently that he realized he had been so distracted by Kara's attack that he had not noticed that Nora had never returned his message. Eric was mulling over the implications when his phone buzzed.

Eric read the next text message quickly. It was from Nora stating she could not get away but would visit him the following evening. Eric quickly replied to meet him at Shreveport condo and gave her directions. He would need to trust Nora and this was a good show of faith.

His mind more at ease, he undressed and allowed his exhaustion to take over and pull him into his day death.

Eric awoke to an empty bed. He sat up instantly in fear searching his now stronger bond with Kara and was relieved to find her in the bathroom. It was only then that he allowed himself to relax enough to hear the water from the shower running.

He moved silently to the bathroom door and pushed it open slowly, the steam billowing out the door to meet him. It was then he heard Kara's quiet sobs.

The glass shower enclosure was completely fogged up and Eric could not make out Kara's form.

"Kara" he said softly not wanting to startle her as he opened the shower door. He was met with an empty shower until he dropped his eyes and found Kara curled up on the floor. Eric quickly sat down next to her in the large shower enclosure and gathered her into his arms. She buried her head into his neck and held on to his shoulders tightly as the water poured down their forms.

"I'm sorry" she said in a muffled voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry about my beauty" Eric said reassuringly as he stroked her back.

"I can't stop crying. Every time I try I feel the blade pushing through my skin" she choked out.

"It will take time to heal your mind".

"I didn't feel like this yesterday".

"I believe it was the shock" Eric said gently.

Eric was pleased when Kara finally lifted her gaze and made eye contact with him. "Do I have to go back to Fangtasia with you?" she asked shakily.

"No, certainly not this night" Eric reassured her. "Nora is coming here at my request".

Kara nodded gratefully. "How much time to do I have to pull myself together?"

"It will be better if I speak to her alone first. She does not know the extent of your involvement and for the time being I would like to keep it that way. Until I know she will agree to our plan I do not want to offer any unnecessary information".

"Won't she know someone else is in the condo?"

"She will assume I have a donor here or a play thing?"

"Is that something you would normally do?" Kara asked with a bit of hurt lacing her voice.

"Generally I prefer not to take my meals or my fucks back to my place of residence but many vampires do and Nora and I are not close enough for her to know my preferences".

Eric noted that Kara did not pry further. He was not sure if it was from exhaustion from her ordeal or that she did not want to hear more. Eric found all modern day women to struggle with the concept of polygamy but as a vampire Kara would soon learn that feeding and sex meant absolutely nothing other than a way to fill an urge.

"Let me help you back into bed and you can rest further".

"I don't think I can go back to sleep Eric" Kara said as her voice began to quiver.

"Did you finish the book you were reading when you were here last?

"I started re-reading Atlas Shrugged so hardly" Kara said with a bit more animation in her voice.

"I will bring you the book, something to eat and help you get settled in" Eric said as he rose slowly and turned off the water.

Kara attempted to rise by herself but struggled and Eric quickly had her cradled in his arms. He set her down gently on the side of the tub and encased her in a large bath towel. He began to gently towel dry her hair with a smaller cloth as he ignored the water still dripping down his body. When he was sure Kara was dry and warm enough he finally grabbed a towel for himself and quickly dried the last of the water droplets.

He picked Kara up again and gently placed her back in his bed and drew the blankets up around her. "Do you have any preferences for what you would like to eat? I believe the food that my day man left is still here".

"Anything is fine, I'm really not that hungry".

"You need to eat" Eric said insistently.

"I know but I really don't care what it is".

Eric nodded and zipped to the kitchen. He found a number of frozen items in the freezer that simply required time in the microwave. He pulled a box that had a picture that resembled yellow pasta and followed the directions on the box. While the food was cooking, he retrieved the book for Kara from his library. He readied a tray with cutlery, a napkin, the book and a bottle of water. When Kara's food was ready he quickly heated a bottle of blood for himself and took everything back to the bedroom.

Kara had turned on the television and was watching some type of travel show but she quickly flipped it off when she saw Eric looming in the doorway.

"Sorry, I still didn't want to be alone with my thoughts even for a few minutes".

"Do whatever you need to be comfortable" Eric said as he carefully sat on the bed with the large tray. Kara sat up stiffly and Eric put the tray in her lap as he took the blood.

"Mac n'cheese?" she said with a smile.

"You said it did not matter what you ate" Eric said a bit defensively.

"I don't mean it in a bad way Eric! It's just that you made me comfort food" she said a beautiful twinkle in her eye.

Eric relaxed and polished off his blood while Kara ate slowly. "I need to dress" he stated as he rose and quickly threw on jeans and a button down shirt. As he was button the final button the concierge buzzed to let him know his visitor had arrived.

"Show time".


	29. Chapter 29

The Visions Chapter 29

Eric strode confidently to his entry and threw open the door as soon as he heard Nora's footsteps.

"Come in sister" he said as he held the door open for her. "Can I get you a blood?"

"That won't be necessary Eric. I don't have time for small talk so lets get right down to it. Why did you request this meeting?"

"Follow me" Eric ordered as he stood taller and led Nora into his office. He sat behind his large glass desk and motioned to one of the straight back leather chairs across from him.

"I have heard rumors that I am being considered for regent of Louisiana" he stated bluntly.

"How did you hear that?" Nora yelled jumping up from her chair. "That information is strictly confidential".

Eric was inwardly pleased that she had so easily confirmed that Godric's information was correct.

"How I know is not important. I called you here because I do not believe that I am the right vampire for the job".

"You think De Castro would be a better fit? Are you out of your mind!" Nora screeched as she began to pace.

"Certainly not De Castro" Eric said calmly.

"Well you are the only two being considered".

"I believe that you should be the clear choice for the regency Nora" Eric said careful as he studied her closely.

He watched her stiffen and come to a halt before slowly facing him. Her features were perfectly controlled but Eric could see her jaw tightening in anticipation. He knew that she wanted it. "Why would you say that Eric?"

"You have always wanted a position of leadership in the Americas, you are already entrenched with the Authority, you come from the same lineage as I, you are old and strong enough to command respect" Eric said. "Do I need to go on?"

"You would back me?"

"Certainly" Eric replied as he stood and moved to stand directly in front of Nora. "You I can trust. If De Castro was made King I would leave the state".

"What about you Eric?" Nora asked more calmly. "You are certainly king material".

"I do not want to be king Nora" Eric said strongly. "You know I have never had aspirations beyond being sheriff. Some days even that is too much".

"I will go back to my superiors and tell them of my decision to be considered for regent of the state" Nora said with a smile.

"I will publically endorse you and guarantee the support of all vampires in my area" Eric pledged.

"What do you want in return Eric?"

"To be left in peace to continue as sheriff and to run my businesses" Eric answered honestly.

Nora turned to leave but Eric reached for her arm to stop her.

"I have one more thing to ask of you" he said.

Nora raised an eyebrow at him in suspicion.

"Have you had any dreams or visions of Godric?" Eric asked cautiously.

Nora was cleared surprised by the question. "Certainly not" Nora replied indignantly. "He was a weak vampire to meet the sun and I am embarrassed by his actions".

Eric bit back the growl that was building in his chest and suppressed the urge to hurl his sister against the wall for her insolence towards their maker but instead he simply nodded.

Eric was relieved that Nora did not inquire any more and turned to leave. He was sure her mind was churning with ways to secure the throne now that the idea had taken root.

"Keep me apprised and if you require my assistance in any way contact me immediately" Eric offered as she departed.

Eric waited by the entry until he was sure Nora had departed before returning to his office to text Pam a summary of the meeting. With that taken care of he returned to Kara.

He noticed that she had finished her food and had placed the tray on the bedside table. She was not reading but had turned the television back on.

"How did it go?" she asked eagerly when she saw Eric.

"Very, very well" Eric replied with a smile. "As predicted she was on board with the idea that she should be the next queen of Louisiana".

"I will make some calls of my own to help secure that the position becomes hers" Eric added as he sat down beside Kara.

"When do you think I should be turned?" Kara asked.

"After Nora is installed and things are running smoothly we will begin to make plans for bringing you over. Are you eager?" Eric asked.

"I hate feeling so vulnerable" Kara admitted.

"You will certainly be more indestructible when you are made vampire but do not forget that we still have many vulnerabilities" Eric warned.

Kara nodded but said nothing.

"I need to make those phone calls but I will return as quickly as possible".

Eric quickly settled back at his desk and flipped his phone and texted the king of Texas who had always been fond of Godric and by extension himself. He texted permission to call and requested a convenient time to do so. Eric was surprised when Stan called him back immediately. Eric filled him in about the plan to install Nora as queen of Louisiana and Stan was quickly on board with publically backing her and pressuring the Authority. Eric then called on the regents of New York, Pennsylvania, and Florida all who were allies. They all responded with pledges of support. Eric's finally call was to the king of Sweden who had always had a soft spot in his heart for Nora. He not only agreed to contact the Authority on Nora's behalf but offered to enlist the help of other European regents.

When Eric finished with the round of phone calls he was confident that the Authority would not have a second thought appointing Nora queen. With the backing from some of the strongest monarchs behind the decision they would have unprecedented support. It was a win win situation for everyone – the Authority, Nora and not least for himself.

He could not wait for the arrangements to be made so he could turn his attention to creating and raising his newborn.


	30. Chapter 30

The Visions Chapter 30

Eric rejoined Kara in his bedroom. He noticed that she was dozing off so he gently removed the remote from her hand and switched off the TV. He was suddenly very aware of his hunger both for blood and for Kara's body. He shuttered as he fought to control his urge and took a step back from the bed. Kara would need time to heal from her attack without feeling pressured by him for sex.

Eric could easily slip out to Fangtasia for a quickie with a banger but his hunger was only for Kara. Eric found himself absentmindedly stroking himself through his jeans as he watched Kara sleep.

He closed his eyes and envisioned her soft mouth wrapping itself around his member. He quickly freed himself from his jeans and began to pump himself.

"I'm happy to help you with that".

Eric's eyes snapped open and he felt a twinge of embarrassment until he saw the warm smile on Kara's face.

"I'm not ready for much more but I can at least help you with that".

Eric undressed in the blink of an eye and was in bed so quickly that Kara chuckled at his enthusiasm.

She began to stroke the bottom of his shaft and her hand around him felt like heaven. He was allowing himself to be swept away with the sensation when he heard a small gasp as Kara repositioned herself. He reached down to wrap his own hand around himself so Kara did not have to do so much of the work. He felt her fingers moving to cup his testicles and he moaned in pleasure at the sensation.

They fell into a steady rhythm with him stroking his engorged penis and Kara gently fondling his balls. The added sensation brought him to his release quickly as he spewed his seed all over his abdomen and groaned loudly.

Eric stayed where he was, sprawled on his back, legs slightly apart and just enjoyed the post orgasmic euphoria for a moment. He took a deep unnecessary breath and rolled to open the bottom drawer of his night table and took out a small towel. He wiped himself off, tossed the towel on the floor and turned to face Kara.

"Thank you" he whispered as he began to kiss her lips softly.

"Your welcome" she said with a giggle.

"I can return the favor" he said with hope lacing his voice.

"Not yet Eric" Kara replied quietly. "I'm still really sore".

"I can help heal you further" Eric said quickly. "You will soon have all my blood so it matters not if we exchange more frequently than would be typical for a vampire and human".

"What do you mean?"

"Generally a blood bond is formed if blood is exchanged more than three times. In our case it matters not as you are to be turned shortly".

"What would be different if we exchanged blood again?"

"There would be even more of a connection between us. We would be able to sense each other's feelings now rather than waiting until we were maker and child".

"So it would almost be like an advanced preview?"

Eric chuckled at her analogy but nodded.

"OK then" Kara replied cautiously.

"Do not worry, I will not hurt you" Eric reassured her.

Eric wasted no time putting his index finger in his mouth and slicing it open multiple times with his fangs. Before the wound had a chance to close, he quickly brought it to Kara's lower lips and inserted it slowly into her. He made sure his blood coated her walls thoroughly and then when he felt her relax, he began to massage her gently. He could feel that the channel was much more constricted than it had been prior to the stabbing. He carefully inserted another finger into her and began to stretch her slowly. She would not be able to take him into her any time soon but he would work at preparing her so that their next coupling would be pleasurable and not painful.

Eric noted that Kara's muscles were relaxing further and that she had parted her legs further for him. When he saw her eyes hooded with passion he moved his thumb to graze her clit. When she moaned in pleasure he began to work her carefully towards her release.

She came hard and fast with his name on her lips. Before her walls stopped contracting he was lapping up her juices and piercing his tongue with his fangs to get a bit more blood into her womanhood.

He felt her hands in his hair as he licked her clean and he could feel her continued arousal. He stayed where he was and brought her to a second release just with his talented tongue. When she came, he bit her inner thigh gently and took a quick sip of her exquisite blood. Eric had to force himself once again to retract his fangs and heal the puncture wounds.

He finally pulled his head up from between her thighs to gaze at her face. She was staring at him looking still blissed out from her orgasms.

"I didn't think I was ready even for that but you proved me wrong" she said with a wink. "I still can't believe how safe I feel with you".

"I do not pretend to understand the connection but it is most certainly strong" Eric replied as he slide slowly up her body. He glanced at her chest and was pleased to see that his blood had hid her scars completely, even from his sight.

When he was finally eye to eye with Kara, he leaned in for a sweet kiss as he balanced his weight on his arms. She kissed him back and he felt her love and passion flow through him.

He rolled off her but brought her with him so she was now on top of him. He enjoyed the feel of her weight on his chest and he burrowed his head into her neck. It would be pure nirvana when he would be able to drink completely from her at her turning.

"Soon my child, soon" came Godric's voice in his head.


	31. Chapter 31

The Visions Chapter 31

As the sun set and Eric reanimated he found himself engulfed in Kara's scent. She was still nestled at his side, her head resting on his chest. He sighed knowing that he did not have the luxury of time to lounge about and carefully shifted her off of him onto the pillow. He reached for his cell and was pleasantly surprised to find a message from Nora informing him that she had already spoken to her superiors regarding her bid for the regency and that they appeared supportive of the move. Eric could only hope that they would move quickly in their appointment of his sister to the throne.

Eric wasted no time showering and changing as he had more contacts to call upon for support and he did need to get back to Fangtasia. Eric ran a hand through his hair considering how he could convince Kara to join him. He did not want anyone who saw or heard the attack to think they had the power to drive her away from his side.

Eric sat slowly on the side of the bed and stroked Kara's face gently as he tried to rouse her from her sleep. She opened her eyes and immediately smiled at him before pouting.

"What is wrong"? Eric inquired.

"You're already dressed and up" she said playfully.

"Unfortunately I have much to attend to this night" Eric started with a sigh. "There is something that I would like for you to consider".

Kara nodded for him to continue.

"I would like you to accompany me to Fangtasia".

Eric waited for her to begin to protest but she just waited for him to continue.

Eric calmly told her his concerns, the message that would be sent to the vermin if she did not return and then added that he would not leave her side.

Kara considered Eric's argument carefully before responding. "I'm not really emotionally ready to go back but I see your point. You don't think it will just piss people off more?"

"You are to be my child. I am quite sure that we will, as you say, piss many people off but they need to get over it. I assure you that I will not allow you out of my sight tonight."

Kara replied by rising from the bed and moving to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a quick shower and I'll be out soon" she said over her shoulder.

Eric was pleased to note that the stiffness from the previous night seemed to be gone and she was carrying herself normally.

Eric took the time to make more calls from his office and was shocked when Kara knocked on his open door not 15 minutes later. Not only had she showered and dressed but her hair was blown out and she was wearing make up.

"I am surprised that you were so quick".

"What can I say, I'm low maintenance plus I want to get this over with. The longer we linger here the more nervous I'm going to get".

Eric rose from the chair behind his desk and moved quickly to her side. He noted with approval that she was wearing dark washed skinny jeans, heeled boots and a fitted teal colored blouse. The color suited her very well with her red hair and she was not trying to hide herself behind clothes. Her appearance would send a message of confidence to any who saw her.

"I'm just going to grab something to take with me to eat" Kara said as she detoured into the kitchen and took a yogurt and an apple with her.

"We will have Pam order you something more substantial later" Eric offered chiding himself for forgetting about her human needs again. One more reason to look forward to her turning.

The ride to Fangtasia was uneventful but Eric could feel Kara fighting to keep her anxiety in check. He stroked her knee reassuringly as he pulled his vette into his spot by the employee entrance.

"Let us sit in the office for a bit and I'll call Pam to join us so I can fill her in on the plans with Nora" Eric said.

"Can I hop on your computer and check my email and maybe order dinner?"

"Certainly".

Eric called to Pam through their bond and she was waiting in his office for them. Kara greeted Pam warmly and then moved to sit at his desk. Eric typed in his password for her over her shoulder and then motioned for Pam to join him on the couch. He filled her in excitedly about the news from Nora and that it would appear that plans were moving forward. Pam was just as relieved as he was.

"How long do you think it will be before she's installed" Pam asked.

"I would suspect the Authority would want to install the next regent as quickly as possible to avoid any attempted coups for the throne. I expect that within the next 48 hours we will have official word" Eric said with a smile.

"Excellent! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to work and make sure Ginger isn't doing anything stupid" Pam said as she rose to leave.

Before she made it the few steps to the door there was a loud knock on Eric's office door.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Pam inquired.

"No, get rid of whomever it is" Eric answered as he made his way back to his desk and peered over Kara's shoulder.

Pam existed his office swiftly pulling the door shut behind her. Eric sighed loudly as he heard Sookie demanding to be let in.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked after hearing the sigh.

"It is Sookie, she is yelling at Pam to be let in to my office".

"What do you think she wants?"

"I do not know and frankly, I do not care" Eric replied.

"It doesn't look like you are going to be able to get away with just ignoring her" Kara pointed out.

"Maybe I should just let Pam drain her".


	32. Chapter 32

The Visions Chapter 32

Eric could hear Sookie's voice becoming more and more shrill as she begged and pleaded with Pam to let her by. Finally he could no longer take the incessant noise and flung open the door.

Eric was surprised to see Alcide standing next to Sookie protectively with his arms crossed over his chest.

"About damn time you opened the door" Alcide bellowed.

"Watch your tongue dog" Pam spat.

"Enough of this racket, you will scare away my customers. Get in the office now" Eric ordered.

Eric moved back through the doorway first and sat on his desk protectively shielding Kara who had gone back to reading her email.

"Why have you interrupted my evening?" Eric asked impatiently.

"Who's that?" Alcide asked suspiciously looking at Kara.

"Kara McLaughlin, Alcide Hevereaux" Eric said in lieu of any proper introduction.

"Nice to meet you" Kara replied with a small smile.

Alcide just nodded in reply.

"Nice to see you again Sookie" Kara added politely.

Sookie just glared at Kara without replying and suddenly Kara was clutching her head screaming in pain. Eric was instantly at her side. "What is wrong?" he asked urgently.

"I don't know, I don't know" Kara whispered between gasps of pain. "All of a sudden there was this horrible pressure at my temples. It's not going away Eric" she said frightened.

Eric put two and two together quickly. "Stop trying to read her" Eric barked at Sookie.

"I couldn't get anything anyway. It's like she's already one of you".

"It's getting better" Kara said as she slowly lifted her head up. "What the hell just happened?"

"Sookie is a telepath and she apparently was trying to read your thoughts" Eric said.

"Eric!" Sookie screeched once again. "That's private!"

"Need I remind you that Kara is to be my child. She will be aware of all soon enough anyway".

"Pretty girl like you gonna let this fanger turn you?" Alcide asked incredulously.

"Do you guys both have death wishes?" Kara asked as both vampires in the room let out menacing growls and tensed up.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" Sookie interjected.

"Enough!" Eric bellowed. "Why are you here?"

"There have been people nosing around Sookie's place" Alcide answered. "Smells like vamps but no one I've come across before".

"Pam will go back to Bon Temp with you and see if she can identify the scents".

"Come on Eric, why do I have to do all the crap work?" Pam whined.

Eric quickly commanded Pam in Norse and she rose quickly to do her master's bidding.

"That's it?" Sookie demanded.

"Have you been injured or approached by anyone?" Eric asked calmly.

"No, but someone has been on my property" Sookie insisted.

"And that is why I am sending Pam to investigate".

"That's not enough!" Sookie shouted as she stamped her foot. "Who ever it was trespassed on my land and you are supposed to be sheriff so do something about it".

Eric rose slowly and walked menacingly towards Sookie. She backed up until she could go no further and Eric got within an inch of her face. "You will NOT speak to me this way ever again. I am very aware of my responsibilities and I am looking into it".

"Fuck you Eric" Sookie yelled as she brought her hand back to slap him.

Eric did not even bother bracing himself for what would be the equivalent of a light tap but even that did not come. He had not noticed that Kara had moved to stand by his side and she had Sookie's wrist firmly in her hand.

"Don't you dare raise a hand to Eric" Kara ordered sternly.

"Let go of me" Sookie squealed as she tried to pry her wrist away from Kara.

"Then back the fuck off".

Kara released Sookie's arm but Sookie balled her hand into a fist and went to strike Kara. Kara easily ducked but Sookie's momentum whirled her around and she ended up punching the wall.

Sookie started crying in pain and Alcide quickly came to her side.

"Get her out of here now" Eric growled. "The next time you require something of me, pick up the phone".

Eric threw open his office door and shoved them out the door. He slammed it shut behind them and threw the locks, not wanting to take any chances that Sookie would come storming back in.

"Wow" Kara started. "And they say New Yorkers are rude!"

Eric chuckled and drew her close in an embrace. "You came to my aid" he said softly into the top of her head.

"She was going to hit you and you totally didn't do anything to deserve it!"

"Sookie is holding on to a lot of past hurts".

"Obviously but that's not reason to take it out on you. Although clearly she still has the hots for you".

Eric laughed again at her choice of words. "She will need to get over it".

"By the way Alcide was looking at her I suspect he'll be helping her out with that".

"How she could be with a were is beyond me".

"A what?" Kara asked.

"Alcide is a werewolf" Eric said matter of factly.

"You're kidding, right? He's the first one I've met!"

Eric shook his head in the negative and smiled. "I am sure there were others but you just weren't aware of them because they had not gone public."

"Are there other beings?"

"Most certainly".

"I really am going to have a lot to learn aren't I?"

"Yes but we have an eternity in which to teach you".

Eric leaned down and kissed the top of her head once more.

"Are you ready to face the masses?" Eric asked gently.

"Ready as I'll ever be".

Eric took Kara by the hand and led her back to his throne. Her chair was still on the dais next to his. The bangers were already shooting daggers at Kara so after he settled Kara in her chair he gave the DJ the signal to kill the music.

"I have an announcement to make" Eric boomed over the now silent crowd.

"This is Kara" he said as he waved his hand in her direction. "She is to be respected at all times. It will be come clear why I am issuing this edict in due time. Anyone caught disrespecting her or trying to cause her any harm will suffer my full wrath. If anyone has a problem with that, leave now and do not return".

Eric looked around the room staring down anyone who was stupid enough to maintain eye contact. Satisfied that no one was going to protest he cued the DJ to restart the music and sat down.

"I wasn't expecting your speech" Kara whispered quietly.

"Once you are vampire you will have men and women falling at your feet to offer themselves to you. For the time being, a bit of fear is a good thing".


	33. Chapter 33

The Visions Chapter 33

Eric was relieved that his time entertaining the masses passed quickly and uneventfully. He was still aware of the jealous glares Kara was receiving but she was doing her best ignoring them and focusing only on him. They talked quietly about her work but he put off the multitude of questions she asked about his life. This was not the place for him to disclose personal details that could easily be over heard. He assured her that he would be happy to discuss anything when they were in the privacy of his home.

Pam had texted a report shortly after arriving in Bon Temps. She picked up two vampire scents but neither recognizable. Eric forwarded the message to Alcide. He did not like that there were vamps not from his area around Sookie's. They would need to be more vigilant and he informed Alcide of the same.

Before long they were situated back at his condo seated on his large lounge chair snuggled together. Kara was sipping a glass of Chardonnay while Eric was dreaming of sinking his fangs into her neck.

"So will you answer some of my questions now?" she asked.

"Whatever you would like to know".

"Do you have any other children besides Pam?"

"No I do not".

"Why didn't you make more children?"

Eric sighed and thought carefully before answering. "For most of my existence it always felt enough for me to just be with Godric. It was not until we separated around 200 years ago that I began longing for a more permanent companion. I searched for a long while before turning Pam".

"Why do you want to turn me?"

" For a long time I did not and I resented Godric for bringing me these visions of you and insisting that you were to be mine. However, now I feel differently. I cannot explain it fully but I am drawn to you in a way that makes me certain that you were destined to be my child. I will not lie, it infuriates me that Godric was correct" he added with a chuckle.

"What if I don't make a very good vampire?" Kara asked as she bit her lower lip.

"You will be a magnificent vampire" Eric said reassuringly. "It will be my job to teach and guide you and you have my word that I will do everything in my power to ensure your survival and happiness".

Kara responding by putting her head on Eric's shoulder and sighing contently.

"I'm going to need to set up a music studio" she said changing the subject.

"Once Nora is installed as Queen you and I will go hunting for a new home and you will be able to set up a studio as you see fit. While we wait, take over what ever part of the condo you would like".

"Thanks Eric, I'm missing my music" she said with a yawn.

"Come, let us get you to bed. You are tired".

Eric did not wait for a reply before he whipped Kara up into his arms and she giggled girlishly.

"This is so much better than walking" she said playfully.

Eric moved with a burst of vampire speed and in a flash Kara was on her back in the middle of his bed, their clothes lay in shreds on the floor and Eric was kissing his way down her lithe body.

"I have been waiting to do this all evening" Eric said huskily.

"Glad you were able to control yourself at your club as the masses would have had coronaries" Kara joked.

Eric had moved himself quickly between her legs and was already licking in slow circles around her clit.

"You are very good at that" Kara moaned.

Eric flicked her a raised eyebrow before continuing his ministrations. He easily slid two fingers at once into her as she was already dripping wet for him. Her moans increased in volume as he worked her expertly. He felt her body tense further and further and as her orgasm hit he bit and drank greedily. He had been waiting for her sweet nectar for what felt like an eternity. Eric was aware of the subtle hint of alcohol in her system but somehow it just heightened her taste. He drank more than he should and stopped only when he felt her pulse slow.

Eric lapped at the wound not wanting to leave a drop of wasted blood and then sealed the punctures shut. He looked up Kara's body to her face to see her looking a bit dazed.

He felt immediate remorse and moved quickly up the side of her body.

"I am sorry my beauty for taking too much".

"It's OK, I'm just feeling sleepy" she replied groggily.

Eric chided himself for his lack of self control which now had cost him a few hours of intercourse. He stroked Kara's face lovingly and kissed her temple. "Sweet dreams".

Eric remained in the bed for a few minutes until he was certain Kara was asleep and not suffering any ill effects until retreating naked to his office.

He powered up his lap top and sent an email to his day man requesting a real estate portfolio of available homes be pulled together. His day man would know to use one of his many aliases so that the search would be anonymous. Ideally Eric thought about purchasing a home with an outbuilding for Kara's studio. It could be connected to the main house via a basement tunnel but would keep her workspace separate.

He wondered about what style of home she would like. He added to his email that the homes should represent a wide diversity of styles. Although her home in NY was very traditional, he got the sense that it was only because she inherited the house from her parents that she chose to live there. She seemed much more at home in his contemporary condo with the clean lines and sparse furnishings but he did not want to presume too much.

Eric looked up from the computer screen to find Godric sitting across from him smirking. Eric suppressed the urge to shutter at the surprise but he knew Godric caught the small flinch.

"Sorry to startle you my child" Godric began. "I am pleased to see that you found a way to be with your soon to be new child and avoid the regency".

"This would be so much easier if you would just tell me what is going on" Eric stated with defeat already knowing that his maker would not answer.

"All in due time".

Eric nodded knowing the drill.

"What is happening to you master?" Eric asked as he noticed that Godric's form was even more solid than his last appearance.

"It would appear that I made an error when I chose to meet the sun. It was apparently not my time to go".

"What are you saying?" Eric asked unable to keep the excitement out of his voice at the implication.

"I will be returning to you shortly" Godric replied as he faded from the room.

Eric could only stare at the now empty chair as he became overwhelmed with emotion. He would be getting his maker back!


	34. Chapter 34

The Visions Chapter 34

Eric awoke the next evening feeling invigorated and eager to start the night. He felt a rush of excitement that he had not experienced since his newborn days. Kara had been right, Godric was planning on returning to him. It was an incredible possibility but Eric thanked every god he could. Eric smiled up at the ceiling just allowing himself to be overcome by the feelings of happiness and well being. His maker was coming back, he would be soon turning a new child and his sister would be Queen. He hoped and prayed with his entire being that this would be the beginning of a peaceful new era. After all these centuries he was tired of the fighting.

Eric continued to stay in bed as he became aware of the music drifting around him. Kara must have set up her keyboard and he could hear the melodic tune wrapping its self around him. He realized the music fit his content mood perfectly and he threw his long legs off the side of the bed and walked unclothed in its direction.

Eric stood in the open doorway of a small alcove in the room adjacent to his private office. It was a perfect spot for Kara as it afforded her a beautiful view of the city along with wonderful acoustics thanks to the lowered ceiling and curved walls in this section of the room. Eric only used the space if he was in need of meeting privately with more vampires than his office could comfortably hold and these days he rarely brought anyone to his private residences. The room had gone unused for well over two years.

Eric stayed perfectly still and quiet not wanting Kara to stop playing but she must have sensed his presence because she looked over her shoulder.

His naked form must have distracted her because she lost her place and whirled around on the small swivel stool she was seated at to gape at his body.

"I'm never going to get any work done if you walk around like that" she teased.

"That piece was beautiful" Eric said honestly. "I could not waste the moments to dress. It was as if you were the pied piper drawing me to you".

Kara was quickly standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders. Eric ducked his head and gave her a chaste kiss.

"As much as I would love for you to join me back in bed we have much to do this night" Eric said regretfully.

"Am I dressed OK?"

Eric gave her a quick once over and noted the trouser jeans and light weight cashmere sweater. "You look perfect my beauty".

He was rewarded with a bright smile and he tugged her hand and led her back to her keyboard.

"Please continue playing while I dress".

Kara nodded and picked up the piece where she had left off. Eric paused to watch her eyes close as she lost herself quickly in the piece. as her hands caressed the keyboard. By gods she was beautiful.

Eric shook his head and moved to shower and dress knowing that if he stood there any longer his resolve would falter. He showered with vampire speed, slicked his hair back with gel after he was dried off and chose black dress pants and a burgundy button down silk shirt that had been custom tailored for him. He left the top two buttons undone so a hint of golden hair showed. He did not understand the new fascination modern men had of shaving their chest hair. So un-masculine.

"Are you ready?" Eric asked clearly startling Kara.

"Wow you can be really quiet" she said as she collected herself and stood.

Eric smirked. "You will be too once you are changed. Come we have much to discuss".

Kara followed him quietly down to the car and it wasn't until they had pulled out of the garage that Eric told her of the latest vision of Godric.

"So I was right? He's really coming back?" Kara asked excitedly.

"Yes it would appear" Eric replied unable to keep the happiness out of his voice.

"When do you think he'll come back?"

"Of that I am unsure but I would like to make preparations for his return".

"Is he going to want people to know he's back?" Kara asked astutely.

"I am not sure but I am inclined to say 'no'. It would be too difficult to explain and there would be a distinct tactical advantage to vampires not knowing".

"I thought you said you were hoping that things would be more peaceful now?"

"That is my hope but one can never let down their guard".

"That seems like a sad way to live".

"A necessity, not sad or happy" Eric replied.

Kara changed the subject quickly. "If he doesn't want people knowing he's back are we going to hide or disguise him".

"I am not sure what Godric will want so I will make contingencies for both options. I also want to start looking at properties for the three of us. I already have alerted my day man to assemble a portfolio".

"It sounded like you already had a lot of homes".

"I do but most of them are known to other vampires. I want our new home to be 100% secure and completely off the radar".

Eric glanced at Kara who had fallen silent. He saw a smile spread across her face as she gazed at the city that was whirling outside the window.

"What is making you happy?" he inquired.

"I'm thinking that I'm a pretty lucky girl" she said. "I'm going to have two very old vampires to guide and watch over me and I already love you both. I can't wait until we can all be together".

Eric felt her contentment radiating from her and the feeling washed over him as well. Somehow the puzzle pieces of his life were all finally coming together. He suddenly knew for certain that he would soon feel whole again.


	35. Chapter 35

The Visions Chapter 34

Eric's phone buzzed just as he electronically locked his vette with the key remote. He walked with Kara at his side at a human pace but took the call.

"It is done, I am queen" he heard his sister say and a huge smile broke out across his features.

"Congratulations your Grace".

"I expect you in New Orleans for the coronation in 2 days time".

"Of course dear sister, I would not miss it" Eric assured her.

"The official invitation will be arriving tomorrow and your presence is requested in the palace"

"I will see you soon your majesty".

Eric heard Nora disconnect the call and he squeeze Kara to him, lifted her off her feet and spun her around the narrow hallway.

"Guess that all worked out" Kara joked.

"You will be my guest for the coronation" Eric began. "We will have Pam arrange for an appropriate gown".

"What about Pam?" Kara interrupted.

"Pam will be automatically included in the celebration as my child. Come, let us inform her of the joyous news" Eric added as he took Kara by the hand and led her into his office all the while calling to Pam through their bond.

Pam was instantly at his side. "I felt your excitement, what is it?" Pam asked hopefully.

"It is done, Nora is queen".

"Hand it over" Pam replied as she reached out her hand.

Eric could feel Kara's puzzlement as he reached into his pocket and handed her his Black Card without hesitation.

"Take Kara with you and help her choose something appropriate for the occasion" Eric ordered.

"I will guard her with my life" Pam said as she bowed her head slightly before grabbing Kara and ushering her quickly out of the office. "I know just the place" he heard Pam say before he heard the back door slam shut.

Eric sat heavily in his chair inventorying what would need to be done to prepare for their departure. Eric would need to close the club down during the coronation ceremonies as all senior vampires would need to be in attendance at the post coronation ball and he did not trust the lesser vampires in his area to be near Fangtasia without supervision. He would need to have his day man press his Armani tuxedo for the coronation and ball and along with a few of his other custom made suits. He whipped a quick text to his day man to have him pack up his LV travel trunk with all his necessary items including his ceremonial broad sword.

When Eric looked up from his phone Godric was sitting on his sofa staring at him with his grey eyes.

"Godric" Eric said as he rose to join his maker.

"The time is near for Kara's turning" Godric said.

"I plan to do it after the coronation" Eric confided.

Godric nodded and then said "keep her close to you at all times at the palace".

"Is there a threat?" Eric asked with concern.

"My child, there are always threats. Do not get complacent" Godric admonished.

"Yes master" Eric replied as he lowered his head in submission.

Eric was shocked to feel his master's fingers lifting his chin to bring his head back up. Eric reached for his hand and nearly wept for joy when he felt it solidly. He could not control himself from flinging himself into Godric's arms.

Eric felt Godric's strong arms wrap around him and he buried his face in the crook of the shorter man's neck. Eric could feel the blood tears threatening to spill over but he did not care. He held on to his maker tightly afraid to let go.

Eric suddenly gasped as he felt their bond reanimate and roar back to life. Eric pulled back only enough to gaze into Godric's eyes.

"I am so sorry that I caused you so much pain Eric" Godric said sadly.

"Feel my joy now and promise me you will never do such a thing again" Eric begged.

He was rewarded with a smile and another embrace.

"Does this mean that you are back for good?" Eric asked cautiously.

"I believe it does".

Eric's cell phone buzzed annoyingly with Pam's ring tone. He considered briefly ignoring it but decided it would be more prudent to answer. He reluctantly pulled himself away from Godric.

"What?" Eric demanded.

"Are you OK?" Kara's scared voice asked.

Eric softened his tone immediately, "I am fine my beauty".

"I felt this weird surge of emotions" she began. "It hasn't gone away either".

Eric looked at Godric wondering if she picked up on their bond.

"Our visitor is back and come to stay" he said cryptically hoping that she would understand.

He was met with silence for a moment and then an excited squeal.

"I hope we get done soon. I can't wait to see you both but at the rate Pam is making me try on dresses it may be a while".

"We will be waiting for you at the condo" Eric said as he abruptly ended the call.

"What will we do about the coronation?" Eric asked Godric the second he disconnected.

"I am not sure my child. I will think things over this night".

"Nora should be told" Eric said knowing that despite his sister's cold demeanor she did miss their maker.

Godric nodded but added "in due time".

"Do you want to be seen?" Eric asked.

"Not at this time".

"I have a hat and a leather jacket you could put on to get to the car" Eric said as he looked in the direction of his closet but when he turned back Godric was gone.

"Godric" Eric called as he noted the office door was still shut. Eric could feel his panic and fear rising until he felt the gentle tug of a call. Godric was calling him. Eric calmed himself and followed the call to his car where he found Godric seated in the still lock vehicle.

Eric disarmed the locks and climbed into the driver's seat.

"How did you do that?" he asked bewildered.

"It would appear that I have gained the gift of teleportation" his maker replied with a twinkle in his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

The Visions Chapter 36

Eric sped them towards his condo still buzzing with the excitement of having his maker actually, physically beside him. Eric could not help himself for checking often to ensure that Godric was still seated next to him. He caught Godric smirking at him a few times but overall he felt joy from his maker.

"I will have my day man pick up clothing for you tomorrow" Eric announced.

"Send a tailor instead. I would prefer to continue to dress in my tunics and they have become increasingly hard to find".

Eric nodded but inwardly felt slight distress as this would make it more difficult for Godric to blend in.

"Do not worry my child" Godric began. "I do not plan to leave your home for the near future".

Eric relaxed slightly. "How will we explain that you are back when the time is right?"

"I will explain nothing. It just is" Godric replied.

"I do not believe that will be acceptable to most, especially not Nora".

"I do not have an explanation so it will have to suffice".

Eric retreated into his thoughts agreeing mentally that his maker was right. How could they possibly explain his meeting the sun and then suddenly returning? Of course the only people who really knew what happened were himself, Nora and Sookie. And really, only Sookie witnessed the act. It could be argued that Godric was old enough to completely sever his bond with Nora and himself. Had he not been visited by Godric's spirit all this time he would have seriously questioned if Godric had truly met the sun to begin with or just went away for a prolonged absence.

Eric was surprised when he found himself outside the garage gates. He had driven on autopilot the majority of the way not concentrating on the road at all. They were fortunate that they arrived with the vehicle unscathed.

Godric followed Eric wordlessly through the secured garage entrance and up the private elevator into the condo.

"Kara should be home soon" Eric said as he led them into his bedroom.

"It smells of her in here" Godric noted in amusement. "I do not believe she will be comfortable with me staying with you".

"I think you will be surprised" Eric replied as he reached to embrace Godric once more. Godric returned the embrace and Eric kissed the top of the shorter man's head. When Godric looked up at him he seized his face and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Godric pulled back and shook his head. "Eric, I would prefer to live chastely in this life".

Eric was startled by his maker's statement. "why would you ever chose that?"

"I do not think I can explain it other than it feels like a compulsion".

"So you are going to live like a monk?" Eric said with disdain.

"For now yes and I hope you can respect my wishes" Godric replied firmly.

Eric pulled further away and nodded. He did not want to cause friction now when his maker was just returned to him.

"What ever you wish master" Eric said in submission. "So you want to stay with Kara and I but not partake?"

"That is exactly what I am saying".

Before Eric could delve further in his thoughts about the absurdity of the statement he felt Pam and Kara nearing through the bond.

"The girls are on their way up" Eric said as he rose.

Godric followed him into the main living room and they sat down on the same couch facing the entry way. Pam knew the codes and did not need to be buzzed in so Eric waited patiently for them to arrive.

When Pam opened the door, Kara rushed past her and quickly entered the room.

"Godric!" she exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms.

Eric felt warmed by watching his maker embrace his soon to be child. He could feel Kara's excitement through their connection and her happiness. Pam was standing motionless observing the scene arms still laden with large garment and shopping bags.

"Come Pam" Eric began. "Meet Godric, my maker".

Pam approached cautiously and Godric ended his embrace with Kara to watch his prodigy's child. A smile broke out across his face and he quickly wrapped Pam in an embrace.

Eric chuckled as he watch Pam stiffen with the unfamiliar greeting.

"It is my pleasure to finally meet you Pamela" Godric finally said.

Pam remembered herself and fell to her knees in front of her sire's maker.

"Rise child" Godric commanded. "There is no need for any of you to prostrate yourselves to me".

Pam rose gracefully and nodded.

Eric noted that Kara was still beaming with joy and he moved to her side and put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him with a bright smile.

"How was shopping?"

"Well we found dresses and then some" Kara replied hesitantly. "Pam refused to let me pay though so you'll need to let me know how much I owe you".

"We will discuss it later" Eric whispered into her hair.

Eric gazed down as Kara nodded and then glanced at Godric. He was watching their exchange and smiling.

"I'm going to head home" Pam announced as she quickly slipped out of the condo.

Eric allowed Kara to lead him by the hand closer to Godric.

"I can't explain it but I feel so wonderful being with the two of you" Kara said quietly.

"You do not need to explain it my beauty, I feel it too. Come, let us settle in as the dawn will be breaking soon".

Kara broke off from him to retreat into her bathroom to take care of her human needs but quickly rejoined them in Eric's bedroom.

"You do not mind if I rest here with you and Eric?" Godric asked.

"I want to be with you both" Kara insisted and Eric once again sent up a silent thanks.

Eric found him nestled in his large bed spooning Kara with his arm draped around her and resting on Godric's hip. All felt right with the world as Eric succumbed to his day rest.


	37. Chapter 37

The Visions Chapter 37

Eric awoke shortly before sunset to find Kara nestled further against his chest and Godric stroking her shoulder gently as he lay contently against the goose down pillow. Eric smiled at his maker and reached his hand out to entwine their fingers.

Kara stirred and sighed dreamily. "This feels like heaven" she whispered with her eyes still closed. "I feel so safe".

Eric kissed her forehead and squeeze Godric's hand. "I feel the same way".

"I wish we could stay here forever" Kara said as she finally opened her eyes.

"Unfortunately we must make preparations for New Orleans" Eric replied with a sad sigh. "The tailor will be here shortly for Godric and we need to pack".

"Is there anything I should know about proper etiquette?" Kara asked. "I've never been to any formal vampire event, let alone a coronation".

"I wish there would be time to turn you" Eric mused.

"Why?"

"It would be safer".

"Why are you taking me if you don't think I'll be safe?" Kara asked.

"You are not to be separated" Godric answered for Eric. Eric and Kara both turned to Godric questioning him with their eyes. "I do not know why this must be but with every fiber of my being I know that you should not be parted".

"I will protect you my beauty" Eric assured Kara.

"As will I" Godric added. "I believe I shall accompany you to the coronation".

"I thought you wanted to stay hidden?" Eric questioned.

"Originally I did feel that was the best course of action but now I am compelled to be by your sides".

"I admit that I feel better that we'll all be together" Kara added. "But, I don't want anything bad to happen to you if you come with us".

"Do you see anything ill fated happening?" Eric asked.

"No, I haven't had any visions of anything other than you and Nora laughing together in that room. I just don't want Godric to have to come out before he's ready".

"You do not need to worry after me" Godric said as he reached for Kara's hand. "I assure you that I can care for myself".

"We are going to make quite the entrance" Eric said.

"That we will my child" Godric said laughing.

"So, what about my question on etiquette?" Kara asked again.

"Basically you will need to stay silently at our sides at all times" Eric said. "Do not make eye contact with anyone, do not speak unless directly spoken to and you need to appear submissive".

"You're kidding, right?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately he is not kidding" Godric answered. "In vampire society humans are seen as food sources and a lesser species. It would drawn unnecessary attention to ourselves if we treated you as an equal."

"So I basically need to be seen but not heard" Kara clarified.

"That is correct" Eric replied. "Vampires will be able to scent my blood in you, know that you are mine and will not question your attendance at the function. Many vampires will have humans with them".

"For food?"

"Yes, and sex" Eric said.

"Great" Kara said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"If need be, you will address Nora as 'your grace' or 'your majesty' but again do not speak unless spoken to. I will not allow us to be separated" Eric said again.

"We will need to alert Nora that I am joining your party" Godric added. "I do not want to create a scene at her coronation".

Eric whipped out his cell and shot a text at vampire speed to his sister.

"What did you tell her?" Kara inquired.

"That it was imperative that we see her before the installation ceremony and that I was bringing a mutual friend".

Nora promptly replied to be in her chambers before 3 am that night.

"Come we must get ready" Eric said as he climbed out of bed. Kara followed him out on his side and she retreated into her bathroom to shower and change.

Eric texted Pam to inform her that they would need to depart by 9 pm to make the 340 mile trip in time. He also added for her to contact the tailor to bring some ready made suits and a tuxedo that could be altered on the spot for Godric along with shoes in Godric's size.

Godric was first in the shower to be sure he was ready to meet the tailor who would have his work cut out for him if he was going to have them out the door so early.

When the tailor arrived, Eric had him set up his sewing machine and equipment in his office and whirled out of the room to get Godric. With Godric being measure, Eric rushed back into his room and packed his items with vampire speed before showering.

Eric did not linger and quickly showered and dried himself before donning a dark grey pin striped suit, white crisp shirt paired with an ocean blue tie. He pulled black dress shoes from his closet and walked to Kara's room. He knocked before entering but did not wait for a reply. Kara looked up when the door open and Eric smiled at her. She was seated on the bed in a beautiful dark teal slip brushing out her long hair. Her make up was already applied and she looked lovely.

"You look beautiful" Eric said sincerely.

"I'm not even dressed but look at you!" she said as she rose to meet him. She placed her hands flat on his chest and felt the silk fabric under her finger tips. "You really look amazing".

"As do you" Eric insisted.

"I was just going to get into my dress, will you help me zip up the back?"

"I would prefer to take you out of your clothes but I will assist" Eric said with a smirk.

He watched Kara carefully unzip one of the garment bags and pull out a dress the same color as her slip. She stepped into the elegant a-line dress and turned around for Eric to zip up the back. Eric noted that the modest v-neck in the front was mimicked in the back creating a sexy but appropriate silhouette. Kara's waist looked incredibly tiny and the cut of the dress made her curves appear more ample than they were.

"You look perfect" Eric cooed in her ear.

"Thanks" she said with a smile and then reached for a pair of dark silver shoes that paired perfectly with the dress.

"Pam said you would have a trunk to pack the dresses in?"

"Certainly" Eric said and vamped out of the room to fetch the large trunk. He was back before Kara registered he was gone and helped her carefully pack the dresses, undergarments, shoes and her personal items.

"We have one more thing we need to make you look perfect" Eric added as he reached for Kara's elbow and maneuvered her back into his bedroom.

Eric walked to his closet and moved back his shirts to reveal a safe. He always had an eye for jewelry and had acquired some beautiful pieces over the years. He pulled out a diamond choker necklace and matching multi strand bracelet and brought it to Kara.

"Oh my God!" Kara shouted. "Are these real?"

When Eric nodded she added "I can't wear these!"

"You can and you will. You will be the queen's niece after you are turned and you will look the part of royalty this night and always".


	38. Chapter 38

The Visions Chapter 38

The door to the limousine opened and Eric emerged first into the protected courtyard of the palace. After ensuring their safety, he reaching a hand into the vehicle to help Kara who was quickly followed by Pam and Godric.

"Her grace is expecting us" Eric said stiffly to the large guards now flanking their small party.

The guards did not respond but simply escorted them silently through the lavishly garish hallways to the pool room that Sophia Ann had created. Eric hoped that Nora would have the good sense to tone down the decorating in the palace at some point.

As they approached the pool room Eric made sure that he was directly in front of Godric so that Nora's view would be obstructed until her guards retreated. The guard to Eric's right paused at the closed gilded doors and knocked loudly. When they were called in the guard formally announced the Northman party was here as requested, bowed deeply to Nora and waited until he was officially excused.

When the doors closed behind the guards and only Nora's personal guards remained Eric finally spoke. "Thank you for seeing us this night".

"What was so urgent that it could not wait until after the coronation" Nora asked as she rose and moved closer to Eric.

Eric did not reply but simply stepped aside revealing Godric.

Eric watched Nora freeze mid step and her eyes widen in surprise. She hastily turned to her personal guards and dismissed them as well. When the solid doors closed behind them Nora turned back to her maker.

"How is this possible?" she stammered before remembering herself and falling to her knees in front of her maker.

"Rise child" Godric said gently as he reached out to stroke his youngest's hair.

"I felt you die" Nora said still in shock as she rose to face Godric. "You said he met the sun" Nora said accusingly to Eric.

"I did indeed meet the sun child" Godric said calmly. "I do not comprehend how I have returned but I am indeed here".

Eric watched the multitude of emotions cross his sister's face. First disbelief, then happiness and then a hint of fear.

Godric must have sensed or seen it as well because he reassured Nora that she had nothing to fear from him and he would support her monarchy any way he could.

"Thank you father" she whispered as she bowed her head slightly.

Nora took an unnecessary breath and turned to Eric. "Thank you for not springing this on me publically".

Eric nodded but said nothing.

"Now, tell me again who this is" Nora inquired of Kara.

"This is my human, Kara" Eric said simply.

Nora made no further comment and turned her attention to Pam who she just nodded at.

"If we are done here I have much to do. I will see you all tomorrow evening" Nora said in dismissal as she drew her cloak of authority back around her. "The guards will show you to your suite".

The vampires all quickly nodded to Nora and Eric was pleased to see Kara had never raised her eyes from the ground. He led her by the arm and she spun around to follow them out of the pool room and back into the gold leafed hallway. They were silent as they followed the guards down the long hallway, down a marble stairwell two flights and into a French themed suite with period pieces from prior to the French Revolution, portraits of French kings, and furniture so fragile looking that no one felt comfortable sitting down.

"Is there anything else you require?" the guard asked of Eric.

Eric spied their luggage already situated in a corner of the suite. "Please send some food up for the human".

The guard nodded and departed.

Eric moved his finger to his lips to alert Kara not to speak. Eric, Pam and Godric began sweeping the room for bugs. They were not ready to trust Nora with their deepest secrets and Eric rightfully assumed that she would not trust him fully either. Eric quickly found three bugs, Pam found two and Godric five. Eric motioned to their luggage and as Pam hung up the clothing in the large armoire she searched for further bugs finding yet another two.

"Come" Eric said to all as he led them into one of the cavernous bathrooms. The tub was a roman soaking tub that could have accommodated them all. Eric turned on the taps full blast and then sat on the side. The vampires quickly huddled around him and Kara followed suit.

"We must assume that we will be overheard" Eric said so quietly that Kara leaned forward to hear him. "Say nothing of importance while we are here".

The group nodded in agreement and quickly dispersed from the bathroom leaving Kara and Eric alone.

"I'm nervous" she whispered into his ear.

"Do not be" he reassured her. "We are just acting out of an abundance of caution. Our combined years make us weary even of friends".

"But Nora is your sister".

"She has been parted from us for centuries and although she is of Godric's blood, she has never been as compliant or reasonable".

"Then why did you push for her to be Queen?"

"It was the best option available to us" he reminded her.

"Why didn't she ask more of Godric?" Kara asked.

"Nora's coronation is quickly approaching. There was no time in her schedule to even see us briefly let along linger with us this night" Godric aswered.

Kara nodded but Eric could still see that her brow was wrinkled with worry.

"There is more troubling you" Eric said quietly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to say or do something wrong or I'll forget that I have to be so covert" she lamented.

"I am here to remind you. You have nothing to fear and again, we are acting out of an abundance of caution. I do not expect there to be any problems".

Kara looked at him skeptically. "It's only one night right?"

Eric pulled Kara into a hug and kissed her head. "Do not worry my beauty, all will be well".


	39. Chapter 39

The Visions Chapter 39

They were all careful to speak of the mundane that evening. Eric listened to the girls discuss hair styles for their respective gowns and he and Godric made use of a hand carved chest board.

Godric was beating Eric when they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Eric and Godric both rose and opened the door cautiously. One of Nora's private guards was standing a polite distance away.

"Yes?" Eric inquired.

"The future queen would like a word with you immediately".

"Come, lets go" Eric announced to Kara, Pam and Godric.

"Just you" the guard ordered.

Eric glanced quickly at Godric as apprehension welled in his throat at the thought of leaving Kara. Godric gave a barely noticeable nod and with a look encouraged Eric to go.

"We will be fine" Godric said to Eric in old Norse.

Without looking back Eric followed the guard into the hallway but they only ascended one flight and Eric found himself quickly in Nora's private chambers. Eric was pleased to see that Nora had already cleared the room of all the over the top ornate pieces that were Sophia Ann's trade mark and that there were minimal furnishing that remained. The pieces that Nora had chosen to keep were the simpler, less ornate pieces from the early Louis periods.

"Leave us" Nora commanded of her guards.

Eric was surprised that she trusted him enough to be alone with him.

"Tell me of the telepath" Nora stated not bothering with any unnecessary pleasantries.

"Her name is Sookie Stackhouse and she resides in Bon Temps" Eric answered without hesitation.

"Has her gift proven accurate?

"Yes" Eric replied without adding any additional information.

"You will bring her to court after the festivities" she ordered.

"For what purpose?"

"Do not question me Eric" Nora began. "You are my brother and elder but I am now queen and I do not answer to you. However, I will indulge you this once. I would like to form a contract with the telepath for her services. I understand that Sophia Ann unsuccessfully attempted to procure her against her will so my hope is that she will see the reason in forming a business agreement".

Eric simply nodded agreeing with her logic. "I will send her to you".

"No, you will bring her to me yourself. I do not want to take any chances of her leaving the state or being kidnapped".

"She is under that protection of the new Shreveport Pack Master. He can bring her".

"You WILL bring her to me personally Eric" Nora roared. "Let us not start my reign with such an adversary attitude".

Eric knew this was not a battle worth having and acquiesced quickly.

He took his leave and found his way unescorted back to his suites. Eric was already stewing about having to spend time with Sookie again. She would fight and argue and it would certainly be miserable. He sighed as he descended the stair case knowing that this would not be the least bit pleasant.

When he entered back into his room there was a scowl etched on his face.

"That good, huh?" Pam asked.

"I am to bring Sookie to the queen after the coronation ceremonies are over" Eric said with distaste.

He did not miss the hint of amusement that flashed across Pam's face but his low growl wiped it away quickly.

"Why?" Kara asked.

Eric quickly explained and he saw the look of trepidation cross Kara's face.

"What is it?"

Kara picked up a piece of paper and scrawled something on it and handed it to Eric.

Eric scanned the neat, small writing quickly and was pleased that she remembered that they could still be bugged. He wrote back in his elegant script that as a vampire in the queen's territory she could be asked to assist but it would be as a favor and could help their position.

Kara visibly relaxed as she read Eric's reply and she quickly shredded the paper into tiny pieces and moved to the bathroom. Eric heard the toilet flush and was proud of her forethought.

When Kara returned she walked towards Eric and leaned against him.

"I'm feeling really tired. Do you mind if I head to bed now?" she asked.

"Of course not my beauty. Tomorrow will be a long night for all of us. Get some rest but if you awaken early do not leave the suite" Eric stressed.

"You have nothing to worry about" Kara reassured him. She kissed him on the cheek and the moved to Godric.

"Goodnight Godric" she said and gave his maker a tight hug.

"See you tonight Pam" Kara said as she exited into the bed chamber.

Eric felt instantly unsettled with Kara alone in the other room and with vampire speed flew into the room.

"What's the matter?" Kara said startled.

"I am not certain but I do not want you to be alone".

"Not even in here?" Kara asked with growing alarm.

"I cannot explain it".

Godric suddenly entered the bedroom and began to move along the walls occasionally tapping at the plaster.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked but Godric shushed her and kept creeping slowly and methodically against the perimeter of the room.

Eric watched his maker silently knowing full well what he was looking for and was not surprised when Godric stopped near a section of wall near the bed. He pushed gently on the wall over a small decorative table and the section of the wall slowly opened to reveal a dark corridor.

Eric heard Kara gasp and he was instantly at her side to provide comfort.

Godric motioned for them to follow and he performed the same inspection of all the other sleeping quarters. In all room there were hidden passageways.

"This really does not mean anything" Eric said. "It is possible that all suites have additional means of egress for safety".

"I don't like it Eric" Kara said clearly still unsettled. "Couldn't some one get in while we were all sleeping?"

No one replied to the rhetorical question.


	40. Chapter 40

The Visions Chapter 40

The decision was made that the four of them would rest together. Godric and Eric were old enough that they could be roused if need be even during the day time. Godric moved a large, heavy armoire in front of the passageway and then secured the locks on the door. The armoire would not deter a vampire but during the day they would be talking about a were or human intruder and it would cause enough of a noise to waken them and buy them some time.

Eric placed Kara and Pam in the center of the bed with Godric and himself flanking them. He put his broad sword at his bedside as extra weaponry would be helpful if he was in a weakened state.

Eric could sense Kara's fear and discomfort and once he climbed into bed he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Try to sleep" he whispered in her hair as he tried to soothe her by running in his fingers throw her hair.

Eric felt the dawn drawing him to rest and he glanced at Godric who nodded at him to sleep. His maker would be able to resist the dawn even longer and more effectively than he could.

Eric's next waking though was that he felt like he was in some kind of dream. He could hear Godric asking for his sword but not being able to respond quickly enough. He felt Kara wriggling from his grasp to reach over for the broad sword and handing it to Godric. That was all he remembered as the sun pulled him back to his day death.

When Eric rose for the night he was bombarded with the smell of blood and death. His eyes snapped open to find Godric staring at him and cleaning off his sword.

"What happened?" Eric asked urgently.

Godric motioned towards the passage. Eric saw broken pieces of the armoire on the ground, the majority of the furniture piece still intact and it was back in its rightful place. At its feet was a bloody form on the ground, from the smell of it, a were.

"The armoire falling to the ground woken me long enough for Kara to hand me the sword and for me to end him" Godric replied in ancient Gaelic.

Eric quickly looked to Pam and Kara who appeared to be untouched and safe.

"I righted the armoire once more in the event that there would be other intruders and stayed awake with Kara until I could no more".

"Who do you think sent him?" Eric inquired still in old Gaelic.

"Have Kara attempt to provoke a vision but I would guess it was De Castro wanting to kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes".

"Explain" Eric said.

"If you and I were killed in the queen's own palace she would appear weak and unable to provide safety for the vampires under her protection. Plus De Castro would have eliminated two of the oldest vampires in the state and his biggest threat. Unfortunately I would guess that we will not be able to trace this one back to him".

"Are you sure this is not Nora's doing?" Eric asked always trying to stay pragmatic.

"This is not Nora's work" Godric replied firmly. "I would suspect that she is not even aware of how extensive these secret hallways go".

"Then I will call for Nora's guard and inform him" Eric said as he unlocked the door and strode into the main room. He picked up the house phone and asked to be connected to the queen's private guards. Instantly he heard the burly vampire's voice and Eric quickly provide the details of the attempted attack.

Eric took a photo of the dead man and looked for identifying marks but found none. He roused Pam and Kara as well and Kara instantly ran into his arms. Eric did not have time to console her as the guards were already knocking at the door.

Eric let the guards into the room and they appeared genuinely shocked at the scene before them. They stood unmoving for a moment before composing themselves and clearing the body from the room. They assured Eric that a full investigation would be completely and that they would inform him of their findings and that a cleaning crew would be coming momentarily.

After the door was shut once more Eric turned to Kara "come, I need your help".

Kara followed him to another be chamber without questioning why. Eric sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside him.

He pulled out a pen and paper and wrote: I know this will be difficult but I need you to look at the image of the dead man's face and see if you can evoke a vision and tell us who sent him.

Kara took the paper and pen from him and he read her reply as she was writing: I already think I know. I dreamt about it after I finally fell asleep. It was that king of Nevada.

"Godric was right" Eric said aloud before writing: Unfortunately you visions would not be proof enough for the authority to act but it is for Godric and I.

"What now?" Kara asked.

"We get ready for the coronation and deal with this later" Eric said as he rose.

"Wait" Kara said as she reached for his hand.

She scribbled again on the pad of paper: Will the king of Nevada be here?

Eric's response was a nod. "Stay close to me at all times".

"That won't be a problem!" she assured him as stayed glued to his side as they exited the unused bed chamber.

Eric was so antsy about letting Kara out of his sight that he insisted that they prepare themselves together. He allowed Kara to shower first but he stayed in the bathroom readying his grooming products. When Kara exited the steamy shower wrapped in a towel he asked her to stay and she put on her make up and dried her hair while he took care of his needs.

They moved together out of the bathroom and retrieved their garments for the evening. Kara's floor length gown was an emerald green silk. It hugged her body beautifully and had a long slit up one leg. The bodice was strapless and covered in sequins. Her shoes were the identical color with a brocade front and open toe. Eric wished he had the luxury of time to admire her more. "You look absolutely stunning" he told her before quickly dressing himself.

Godric and Pam were waiting for them in the main room. Pam looked lovely in a light pink chiffon gown with a sweetheart neck line and full skirt. Godric looked dashing in his tailor made black tux but again all thoughts were on more pressing matters.

"Let's get this over with so we can get home" Pam said echoing all their thoughts.


	41. Chapter 41

The Visions Chapter 41

The coronation had gone remarkably smoothly. Nora was crowned without incident, Eric managed to keep his whole group away from De Castro. The four of them had ducked out at 1 am after pledging their loyalty to the new queen and fulfilling their obligations.

"Leave everything" Eric ordered when they got back to their suites. When he was met with a quizzical look from Kara her wrote: I do not want to risk bringing back a bug that we might have overlooked.

"We will be flying out of here as well" Godric added.

They quickly changed out of their finery and into casual clothing before Eric picked up Kara and Godric took Pam into his arms. They made sure they were high above the ground and well away from New Orleans when Godric and Eric began to hover.

"I do not believe it would be prudent to attempt to return to one of Eric's residences" Godric said.

"I agree and we would be arriving too close to dawn and unable to sweep the home appropriately" Eric added.

Eric and Godric quickly agreed to check in last minute at a vamp hotel back in New Orleans. No one would expect them to double back, they would register with aliases and buy themselves time to formulate their next move.

They found a small boutique vamp hotel in the Garden District that Eric knew of and had Pam, donned in large sunglasses and her hair completely wrapped in a scarf, check herself in. He was never so happy for his child's ridiculously large purse except for times like these. When Pam got to the room, she opened a window for Eric, Godric and Kara. After setting Kara down gently, Eric and Godric went right to work to assess the security of the room, scan for bugs and other potential threats. Kara sat on the edge of the bed looking exhausted and when the dawn came, they shared the small, light tight room for the day all curling up in the king size bed that took up the majority of the room.

Eric rose before sunset to find Godric anxiously awaiting his return from his day death.

"I have a plan" Godric announced.

"What is it?" Kara mumbled groggily being awoken by Godric's voice.

"I have a safe house in Alabama that we could comfortably get to this evening which is completely secure".

"You have a home in Alabama?" Eric asked quizzically.

Godric nodded. "There are not many known only by me but that is one".

Eric felt a great deal of comfort and relief wash over him. It felt good to not always be the one in charge and having to formulate the plans. It was a gift that Godric had found them a safe haven while he slept.

Once Pam rose, she checked out of the room in her disguise and rendezvoused with the group in a secluded part of the back garden. The four flew quickly off into the night.

Eric effortless followed his maker through the night sky with Kara secure in his arms.

They were silent as they flew further and further away from New Orleans.

Before long Godric slowed over a very rural, heavily wooded area. Eric scanned the area searching for a structure but found none. He cocked an eye brow at Godric but said nothing as he followed Godric's descent carefully avoiding the tree branches.

Once they were all safely on the forest floor Godric walked to a small cave entrance and entered the pitch black space. Pam followed without hesitation but Eric could feel Kara's trepidation. He took her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze before leading her into the cave.

Eric was pleased to see that Godric had a hidden security panel underneath a large boulder. A human could never hope to move it and it was completely disguised from any other supes. Godric entered the codes and small trap door opened underneath the boulder. Eric flew Pam down a narrow shaft and then flew back up to retrieve Kara who Godric was hovering near protectively. Godric managed to move the boulder back into place and then also descended.

When Godric joined the group who were standing in the pitch black waiting for him, he quickly found a control panel, activated a generator which came to life with a low hum and then threw a light switch which dimly illuminated the space.

Eric glanced quickly around the room and was pleased to find himself in an underground chamber that resembled a rustic cabin. The furnishings appeared overstuffed and comfortable and he even spied a bathroom with running water which would be helpful for Kara.

"I will make a trip into town to purchase blood and provisions for Kara" Godric announced.

"We need to get word to Alcide to get Sookie to Nora" Eric added.

"Provide me with the contact information and I will send the message on a disposable phone" Godric offered.

"If they are hesitant inform them of the threat from De Castro and that Sookie will be safer with the queen" Eric said. "In actuality, the vampire scents we picked up in Bon Temps may be from De Castro's camp".

Godric nodded before turning to Kara and asking what types of food and drinks he should bring back for her.

"I will go with you Godric" Pam announced before Kara could respond. "I am aware of what humans require and we also need to purchase some clothing".

Godric nodded and he and Pam departed quickly.

"How long do you think we'll be staying here?" Kara asked.

"I would prefer that we remain here until after you are turned" Eric said.

"When do you think we can do it?"

"I need to meet Sookie in New Orleans as per the queen's decree but as soon as that obligation is complete I would like to turn you although ideally I would like to be sure the De Castro threat is no more".

"I would like to be able to help and not be a liability".

"You will certainly be less fragile as a vampire but you will not be ready to fight until you can control your impulses which could take some time".

"At this point I'm ready when you are".


	42. Chapter 42

The Visions Chapter 42

Godric and Pam returned relatively quickly.

"Alcide will bring Sookie to New Orleans" Godric announced as soon as they arrived. "She is staying with him in Shreveport for safety through this night and they will leave for New Orleans in the morning. They will rendezvous with you at the same hotel we just left shortly after midnight".

"I'm pleased there was no discussion" Eric said surprised that his maker didn't have any issues.

"I explained the threat" Godric replied.

Eric noticed Pam pouting behind Godric. "What is wrong Pam?"

"This" she said with exasperation as she thrust two small shopping bags in Eric's direction.

Eric glanced at the clothes surprised his child had shown such restraint in her shopping.

"There was only one store that sold clothes and it was worse than that horrible Walmart store" she whined.

Eric smiled at his child's ability to be so upset over clothing when they had much bigger problems. "I'm sure they will do for the time being".

"I will not have my sister turned while wearing such ridiculously bad clothing" Pam insisted.

"I am sure you will have time to fly to Montgomery and find something appropriate" Eric reassured her.

"Just ridiculous to have such limited options even here" Pam muttered.

"Did you glamour everyone you came into contact with?" Eric inquired unnecessarily.

Both Godric and Pam nodded.

"What do we do now?" Kara asked.

"We eat and rest" Eric replied. "At first dark I will fly to New Orleans and take care of my obligation with Nora".

"I'm not going with you?" Kara asked worriedly.

"You will remain here with Godric and Pam".

"You will be perfectly safe here Kara" Godric added wanting to reassure her.

"OK" she said shakily. "I just don't feel as secure when we are separated".

"Nor do I my beauty. Nor do I" Eric replied as he reached for Kara and brought her into a hug. "Let us get something to eat".

Pam handed her a shopping bag with sandwiches from a sub shop and water.

"Thanks Pam" Kara answered as her stomach rumbled. "Guess I was hungrier than I thought".

Eric watched Kara unwrap the paper the sandwich was rolled in and take a large bite. He was unsure of what was nestled in the large loaf of bread but it did not smell too bad.

He took a swig of the True Blood that Pam had warmed for him and they all sat in silence until Kara was finished with her sub.

"Why don't you take Kara to the bedroom" Godric suggested.

"There's a bedroom?" Kara asked.

Godric smiled and pointed to a Native American tapestry hanging on the wall. "The door is behind the fabric".

Eric rose and pulled Kara with him. He held back the tapestry and opened the door revealing a cozy bedroom with a carved wooden bed with animal hide blankets.

Kara moved immediately to the bed and lay on top of the blankets full clothed. "Will you come hold me?" she asked with a yawn.

Eric responded by climbing into the bed with her and gathering her into his arms. She immediately nestled her head into his chest and tucked her arms against his chest. Eric kissed the top of her head and Kara answered with a soft kiss above his left nipple.

"I think I'm ready" Kara whispered as she pulled her head back to look up at Eric.

Eric cocked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure? We do not need to rush if you are not ready" surprised that she would even be thinking about sex this night.

Kara responded by reaching down and unzipping his pants. Eric did not protest wanting the contact as much as she did.

Eric lifted his hips and assisted her in removing his pants and quickly turned his attention to removing her clothes. He was careful not to rip them since they had limited options at the moment for their attire.

Eric undressed her slowly and gently stopping often to kiss the newly exposed skin. When she was bare he began to caress her breasts first with his hands and then his tongue. Kara had hold of him in her hand and was stroking him equally as gently.

When Eric felt her grind her hips into his he moved his hand between her legs. She was wet for him and he yearned to just bury himself between her without haste. He restrained himself and worked her slowly making sure she was fully ready to take him.

When her soft moans became more pleading he carefully positioned himself on top of her and slowly, inch by inch lowered himself into her. He watched her face for any signs of discomfort but his blood had done its job and all he could see was her pleasure. He finally allowed himself to relax fully into her and began to move rhythmically.

Kara's body responded as before and she matched his cadence as if they were made for each other. Eric was pleased to feel her tight walls beginning to clench around his shaft and as her first orgasm hit, he knew there would be many more.

"At least someone is having some fun" he heard Pam utter through the closed door.

Kara's eyes snapped opened and she stopped writhing beneath him. "They can hear us?" she asked in an embarrassed panic. "I thought I was being quiet!"

Eric chuckled at her discomfort. "Do not worry yourself my beauty. Vampire hearing is very good so yes, Godric and Pam can hear us but we are doing nothing wrong. I am sure that they are both happy that we are finding some release from the tension".

Kara tugged at him and Eric allowed himself to be pulled down. She buried her head in his chest still abashed.

"Sex is natural and normal" Eric tried to reassure her but he knew that she would not be relaxed enough to enjoy more.

"I know that Eric but I'm sorry, I'm just not used to having an audience".

"An audience would be if they were in the same room with us my innocent girl".

"I'm far from innocent but I'm certainly not an exhibitionist. Having them hear us and making comments is bad enough".

"You will feel more comfortable with sexuality after you are turned".

Kara looked at him skeptically but did not argue.

"Are you hungry?" she asked taking him by surprise.

Eric smiled at her wickedly. "Why yes I believe I am".

She turned her head to the side and offered him her neck. He did not hesitate to bury himself back inside her tight channel as he his fangs gently slid into her delicate skin. When she moaned in pleasure without restraint he felt his odds of having a bit more fun rise exponentially.


	43. Chapter 43

The Visions Chapter 43

Eric rose the next night with a feeling of dread. He did not want to leave Kara even if it was in the capable of hands of his maker and progeny. He looked over to find her sleeping peacefully and he reluctantly rose and dressed quickly. Eric was careful not to make noise so she could continue to rest. He also did not want to have to deal with a lengthy goodbye.

He exited the room and found Godric waiting for him. "She will be fine" Godric reassured him immediately sensing Eric's unease.

"I know that you will care for her master" Eric responded.

Godric moved closer and took Eric's hand. "You have my oath that I will protect her with my life".

Eric nodded knowing that his fears were completely irrational.

"I will be back tomorrow evening" Eric said.

Godric opened the access shoot for Eric and as he flew up the shaft slowly to ensure that the sun had completely set. Before flying off into the night he said softly, "take care of my girls".

Eric quickly cleared his head and focused his attentions on his task at hand. It would do him no good worrying needlessly about Kara.

Eric began to plan on how he would prepare Sookie on proper protocol when meeting Nora and making her understand that having the queens protection would only benefit her. Nora would certainly have her sign a contract for her telepathy services but it would be fair and it would behoove Sookie to agree. Eric hoped that Sookie would be reasonable enough to understand. If all else failed, he knew in this situation Alcide would be an ally and hopefully talk some sense into that stubborn woman.

Eric was feeling the dread build in the pit of his stomach. He was not looking forward to having to see Sookie again.

Eric found himself hovering above the hotel where Alcide had been instructed to take Sookie faster than he had hoped. Eric quickly decided not to go in through the lobby as he did not want to be seen. He made a discrete sweep of the exterior of the building keeping his nose on the alert for the scent of were and fae.

Eric made swift work of pinpointing the hotel room and hovered outside their window. He gave a soft rap on the glass and heard Alcide growl before drawing back the heavy curtains. Alcide opened the window and stepped back to allow Eric entry.

"Couldn't you have used the door like everyone else?" Alcide demanded.

"I did not want to be seen. We do not know if De Castro still is out to end us".

"Why the hell did you make Alcide bring me here" Sookie's shrill voice demanded.

Eric took an unnecessary breath before turning to face the angry blond.

"Sit, please" he said as he motioned to a small chair. "We have much to discuss".

Sookie grunted but did as she was told.

Eric perched on the side of the desk and noted Alcide moving protectively towards Sookie.

"The new queen is aware of your telepathy and would like to enter into a contract with you for your services" Eric began.

"You mean there is another vamp bitch that wants to use me!"

"No, that is not what I mean" Eric said struggling to keep calm. "This queen is fair and reasonable. You will be well compensated for your work and you should be able to name your own price. More importantly you will gain her protection as her employee. Right now that is invaluable".

"I'm so fucking sick of all this vamp shit. What if I don't want to?" Sookie said stubbornly crossing her arms across her chest.

"You would be leaving yourself more vulnerable to attack or kidnapping both by other monarchs or the queen herself. The queen is being very generous by hiring you. As you well know she could have just taken you like Sophia Ann had planned".

"Why can't y'all just leave me the hell alone?" Sookie yelled.

"It is too late for that now. Compton sealed your fate".

"Fine" she huffed. "Let's just get this over with".

"Think for a moment about how you would like the contract to read" Eric cautioned. "You need to consider your fee and provisions for your safety".

"Why do you care if it's fair to me?" Sookie asked some softness creeping into her voice.

"I am merely pointing out that you have some power here to make yourself financially stable and to make your life easier".

"I didn't think you still cared about my life and if it was easy or not".

Eric did not respond. He rose instead and addressed Alcide. "You will need to remain here".

"Hell no! I'm not leaving her side, especially with you".

"You do not have a choice. The queen instructed me to bring her personally and you will be denied entry into the palace".

"Then I'm driving you there and waiting outside" Alcide said as he puffed up his chest. "You call me on my cell if there is even a hint of a problem" he said to Sookie.

"I guarantee that she will be returned safely to you" Eric said.

Alcide did not reply but nodded.

"How much do you think is fair to ask?" Sookie asked Alcide.

"I have no idea doll".

"I would say at least one thousand dollars per hour, all travel expenses, guards of your choosing, limitations on the number of requests per month and payment to Alcide's pack for daytime protection" Eric interjected.

"A thousand bucks an hour?" Sookie exclaimed with her eyes wide.

"You are underestimating your value" Eric said. "As far as we know there are only two known telepaths in the country. You are a commodity and the queen will gladly pay you that".

"You think the queen will pay me and my pack to protect Sookie?" Alcide asked in surprise.

"Certainly, so you should think about naming your price as well. I would think somewhere in the neighborhood of $100K per year would be reasonable for daytime security plus your travel expenses when Sookie is called to New Orleans or other parts of the country".

Alcide let a low whistle. "Maybe this won't be too bad after all".

"Are you kidding Alcide?" Sookie said as she stood and stomped her feet. "They are going to try to buy us and we'll be stuck working for them for the rest of our lives".

"Think clearly Sookie" Eric cautioned. "There are much worse ways to earn a living. You will have the luxury of not worrying about your finances, you will be safer than most, you will be able to travel and have new experiences".

"Doll, Eric's right" Alcide began slowly. "At this point we really don't have a choice so at least we get some good benefits out of it. You can quit working at Sam's place and go back to school or do whatever you want".

"I just don't like not having a choice" Sookie said as she sat back down heavily.

"None of us do" Alcide ad Eric answered simultaneously.


	44. Chapter 44

The Visions Chapter 45

Eric quickly found himself bowing before his new queen with Sookie awkwardly trying to curtsey at his side. Miraculously Sookie has followed his advice and was quiet as Nora spoke of her need for a personal telepath. Sookie only answered with "yes your grace" and was rewarded handsomely when the queen drew up an extremely generous contract that had exceeded even what Eric had recommended. The new contract even provided Sookie with a fifty thousand dollar signing bonus and a pre-paid account for her to purchase appropriate work attire. Eric could tell Sookie was in shock by the numbers and was just mutely nodding her head.

"Eric, since Miss Stackhouse resides in your area I will require your assistance if there are ever any security issues" Nora said.

"Of course your grace. As sheriff it is my duty to protect the your assets".

Nora nodded in his direction and dismissed them. Eric and Sookie were led by the guards out to Alcide's waiting car.

Eric opened the door for Sookie as Alcide rolled down the window.

"Everything go OK?" Alcide asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it on the way home" Sookie answered.

"The queen's people will be in touch to discuss security" Eric said addressing Alcide. "In the meantime remain vigilant".

Alcide nodded and without another word Eric launched himself into the sky and flew as quickly as possible back to Kara.

Eric smiled to himself knowing that he was now free to change Kara. His mind began racing with plans. It was probably safest to change her at Godric's cabin. She could remain safely underground for her transformation in the small bedroom instead of being forced into the earth for three days. He would need to arrange for Kara to have some pampering before the turning so that her hair, skin and nails would be just like she wanted them. He also though of how she would want to spend her last day as a human. He would need to inquire about her favorite foods.

The only thing he could not permit is letting Kara have another day in the sun. It was too dangerous for her to be out in the day time and he would not risk her safety when they were so close to her coming over. Hopefully she would understand.

Eventually they would need to deal with the De Castro threat although it was still Eric's hope that he would back off now that Nora's coronation was complete and it was obvious that Louisiana had fallen through his fingers. With the Authority backing Nora it would be political suicide for De Castro to try to oust her now but he still felt uneasy about his own safety and that of his maker. Once Kara was in control of her newborn instincts they would deal with De Castro together.

The flight back seemed to take forever. Eric was impatiently pushing himself faster and faster as his anxiousness to be reunited with his family grew stronger and stronger.

When Eric finally found himself nearing Godric's land he called to his maker through their bond and was relieved when the boulder moved and revealed Godric smiling and waiting for him.

"Come my child, we are all anxious to see you and hear of your trip".

Godric allowed Eric to descend first as he replaced the boulder and he was greeted by Kara hurling herself into his arms. He caught her with a laugh as she leapt into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I'm so happy you are back already!"

"As am I my beauty" Eric replied as he nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"I hate to break up this happy little reunion but what the hell happened" Pam snarked.

"All went smoothly" Eric said as Kara disengaged herself from him and lid down his body.

Eric sighed at the loss of contact but continued. "Sookie entered into a contract with the queen and I fulfilled my obligation".

"That's it?" Pam asked incredulously. "Blondie actually didn't put up a fight?"

"Surprisingly she was easily swayed by reason".

"So what's next?" Kara asked. "Can we move forward with my turning"?

Eric was warmed by the enthusiasm in her voice. "Yes my beauty, now we can focus on your turning".

"Will you do it tonight?"

"What?" Pam yelled. "Absolutely not tonight! There are preparations to be made".

Kara shot Pam a puzzled look but addressed her question to Eric, "what prepartaions".

"I would like to make your last day as a human special" he explained. "Your favorite foods, a special outing".

"And not to mention a spa appointment" Pam interjected. "You are going to be made immortal, don't you want your body and hair to be just the way you want them?"

"I didn't think about that but I guess you are right" Kara conceded but Eric could still hear the hesitation in her voice.

"I will take care of the spa and clothing" Pam announced.

"I would like to know what you would prefer to eat" Eric asked.

"I love seafood, especially raw oysters and clams" she offered but without much enthusiam.

"Consider it done" Eric said with a smile as he brought Kara in for another hug.

"How are we going to make arrangements with no internet access?" Pam asked turning to Godric.

"I do not want any electronic devices operated in my home or on the property" Godric cautioned. "We do not want to compromise our security because of indulgences".

"I will go back into town to that internet café and make the arrangements" Pam offered. "I will find a spa in Montgomery and track down an appropriate restaurant".

"Thanks Pam but if it's going to jeopardize our safety I'm fine being turned as is" Kara offered. "I really don't want anyone taking chances because of me".

"Nonsense, we are taking precautions, we will keep you safe and this location hidden" Pam said refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

Eric watched Kara search his face for reassurance and he nodded in agreement with Pam. "We have not survived this long by taking chances. I assure you that whatever we do will not put us in danger".

"OK then, when are we doing this?"

"Tomorrow" Eric answered with certainty. "Tomorrow after sundown we will go to the spa, shop and then dine. We will return here and before sunrise you will be mine for eternity".


	45. Chapter 45

The Visions Chapter 45

Eric rose the next evening feeling more excitement and anticipation than he had ever felt in all his undead years. It had been so long that he made Pam and had a newborn to tend and he was looking forward to the experience with Kara with none of the apprehension he had felt after turning Pam. There had been a learning curve for Eric in rearing Pam but hopefully he would not duplicate any of his past mistakes.

He also relished that relative freedom that he would have to devote to Kara. Pam had readily agreed to take on more responsibility at the club so Eric could focus on Kara. Pam seemed to be looking forward to being the boss.

Kara was still curled up at his side sleeping comfortably and he studied her face as she slept. There was not a crease or furrow and she looked completely peaceful. Eric sent up a prayer to his gods that her turning go smoothly and that she adjusted to her vampire life easily.

Eric got to work making sure that her last night as a human would be as pleasant as possible and she would be relaxed for the transition. He gently rolled Kara on her back being careful not to awaken her. He wanted her to rouse with him burrowed between her legs and his name on her lips.

Within minutes it was clear that Kara had incorporated Eric's ministrations into a dream as she moaned as she continued to sleep. Eric chuckled quietly as he continued to work her with his tongue taking time to circle her clit and then plunging into her channel. He finally heard her heartbeat pick up as her orgasm neared and as he had hoped, she woke with her name escaping her lips in a breathless moan as her nectar flowed into his mouth. He lapped up all her juices but refrained from biting her. That would wait for later.

"I could get used to you being my alarm clock" Kara whispered as her breathing became more regular and she came down from her orgasm.

Eric slid up her body and kissed her mouth. "I would be thrilled to be your alarm clock my beauty".

"If the two of you are finished we have places to be" Pam yelled through the door.

Eric smiled as Kara groaned and tried to cover her face with the bed sheets.

"Come, she is right" Eric said as he reluctantly removed himself from the bed.

"Let me shower and I'll be right out".

"I will join you".

"No sir, I'll never get out of the shower if you are there with me" Kara said.

Eric nodded and admitted that she was probably right. Kara walked to the small bathroom and he waited for her to close the door and turn on the water before pulling on his track pants and going to speak to Pam and Godric.

"We are ready" Pam announced. "Everything is arranged and we will all go together to maximize our safety".

"I do not need to remind you that I will not leave her side this evening" Eric reiterated.

"I know and we'll glamour the spa staff if need be but I did make appointment for you and Godric so there won't be a problem getting you into the building".

"We will fly to the outskirts of Montgomery and I have arranged for a limo to pick us up so we aren't drawing attention to ourselves flying around the city" Pam said.

"I think we should take the added precaution of seeing if Kara can see anything of the evening" Eric added. "I do not want to take any chances of anything going wrong so close to her turning".

"I don't think we have anything to worry about" Pam said.

"You are being very quiet Godric" Eric noted.

"Pam has carefully planned the evening. I have nothing to add".

"Master, what has you concerned?" Eric inquired.

"I do not have concerns" Godric stated.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as she emerged from the bedroom.

"We were just reviewing the plans for the evening" Godric replied.

"Why do you look worried Eric?"

Eric did not answer immediately and looked to Godric to jump in but he did not. Finally Eric was forced to answer as the silence drew out uncomfortably. "I just want the evening to be perfect".

"I don't need anything more than to be with you to have a perfect evening Eric" Kara assured him.

"That's ridiculous" Pam chimed in. "I have the perfect night planned and we are going now".

"Pamela" Eric chided before turning back to Kara. "Can you try to focus on the evening and see if you can force a vision?"

"What am I looking for?" Kara asked.

"Any potential threats".

"Why are we going if you think there is going to be a threat?"

"I do not believe there will be a threat but out of an abundance of caution, we should use all means at our disposable to be absolutely sure".

Kara nodded and sat down next to Godric on the couch. She took his hand in hers and then closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She sat perfectly still and the vampires in the room did the same. The only sound Eric could hear was Kara's shallow breaths. When her eyes finally reopened she looked puzzled.

"What did you see?" Eric demanded as his own anxiety began to rise.

"Nothing" Kara said slowly. "All I could see was myself laughing and having fun".

"Then why do you look confused?"

"I'm not sure but the vision didn't feel right".

"How so?" Godric asked.

"It felt like there was more to see and I couldn't. Like something was blocking part of the picture".

"Something or someone?" Eric said.

"What do you mean someone?" Kara asked as Eric felt fear beginning to seep into her.

"I do not know" Eric answered truthfully. "I have come to be very suspicious in my old age".

"I don't like this" Kara started. "Let's just stay here. I don't need a fancy last human night".

"Are you kidding me?" Pam shouted. "We are not going to skip a great night of pampering because of a feeling. You said yourself you saw yourself laughing and having fun!"

"Pam, I know you have put a lot of work into tonight but right now all I care about is being turned. I don't want to put that in jeopardy" Kara answered steadily.

"I think we need to move on to Plan B" Eric answered.


	46. Chapter 46

The Visions Chapter 46

Eric was wise enough to not push past Kara and his Maker's unease. There was much in this world that was difficult to explain and gut feelings were one of those that Eric had come to respect.

Eric called Pam into the bedroom leaving Kara with Godric. As Eric left the room he noticed that Kara had her head on Godric's shoulder and he was whispering words of reassurance to her.

As soon as the door closed behind her Pam hissed her displeasure quietly.

"Enough" Eric whispered. "We will not jeopardize our safety for an unnecessary indulgence".

Before Pam could protest, Eric continued rapidly but quietly so Kara could not overhear. "We are half between Montgomery and Mobile. Since our plans were to go to Montgomery, I want Godric to fly you to Mobile just in case our plans were known. There is an oyster house on the outskirts of the city on the water where you can pick up a few dozen raw oysters for Kara's last meal. Pick up a bottle of Russian River Valley Chardonnay as well and whatever beauty supplies you need to do a home spa".

"But Eric, it won't be the same" Pam whined.

"I understand that Pamela but this will have to do. I will inform Godric of the plans so get yourself ready to leave quickly".

Eric did not wait for Pam's reply and excited the room to speak to his maker.

"Thanks for changing the plans Eric" Kara said sheepishly. "I feel stupid for being so vague but I just don't have a good feeling about it".

"Do not apologize my beauty. Listening to gut feelings has saved my skin many times".

"Godric said the same thing" she said as she looked at his maker.

Eric rattled off in Old Norse the new Plan B to his maker who simply nodded and rose. Suddenly Godric disappeared from the room.

"Oh my God!" Kara shrieked as she jumped off the couch. "Where is Godric!"

Eric schooled his shocked features and felt urgently for the bond with his maker which was alive and pulsing with strength. "All is fine" he assured Kara.

"What do you mean its fine? Godric just disappeared!"

As the last word left his mouth, Godric reappeared with a grin. Before he could utter a sound, Kara had him gripped in a tight hug.

"I am sorry that I worried you young one" Godric said in apology.

"How did you do that?" she asked shakily.

Eric listened as Godric explained his new gift of teleportation.

"Where did you go?" Eric asked.

"It dawned on me that I did not know what distance I could travel and that it would be helpful to not fly us directly in and out of our location" Godric answered.

Eric nodded in understanding. "Where did you go?"

"I teleported to the edge of the property and then briefly to the Fangtasia roof".

"You were able to go all the way to Shreveport?" Eric asked not trying to hide his shock.

"I sense that I could go much further than that but tonight is not the time to attempt it".

"Can you teleport someone else?" Kara asked.

"I have not tried but it would be helpful to know" Godric answered as he whipped Kara up into his arms without warning.

Before Eric could protest, his maker and future child disappeared before his eyes. Within two blinks they reappeared in front of him. Kara looked disoriented and queasy and Eric swiftly helped her sit down.

"Are you OK?" Eric questioned.

Kara nodded slowly. "I'm just a bit dizzy but that was totally wild".

"Where did you go?" Eric inquired of his maker.

"The woods near Monroeville" Godric answered.

"Can you go to a place you've never been?" Kara questioned. "Could you just teleport to Mobile?"

"I do not believe so. I teleport by envisioning the location where I want to be so unless I can get a clear mental picture I do not believe it would be possible. I have often been to Monroeville because of the proximity to this home but only in passing through Mobile".

"This will cut down your travel time" Eric said with an easy smile as Pam emerged still looking peeved.

Without a word Eric watched his maker pick Pam up and vanish into thin air.

"That's going to take some getting used to" Kara said.

"Yes it will" Eric said in agreement.

"While we wait for them to get back will you tell me what to expect when I wake up?"

Eric nodded in agreement as Kara tucked her legs underneath her and turned to face him. He sat down next to her and turned his large body to her's.

"You will reanimate here in the bedroom with me at your side. You will feel some disorientation at first as your senses will be so acute as compared to how they are now that it will feel overwhelming". Eric paused to allow the information to sink in before proceeding. "I recommend that you just try to lay still for a bit until you adjust to the acuity".

Kara nodded but did not interrupt so Eric continued. "You will awaken parched and starved for blood. We will have blood for you to consume immediately".

"True blood?" Kara asked.

"Absolutely not" Eric answered firmly. "True blood would not be sufficient to squelch a newborn's thirst".

"You aren't going to bring a donor here?" Kara questioned with concern.

"Certainly not! We will have human blood from a blood bank".

"Oh" Kara remarked as she calmed herself down quickly.

"Once the thirst has been satisfied we will get you up and have you get the feel of moving around in your new form".

"What do you mean?"

"You will be so much faster and stronger that you will need to re-learn even simple things like walking and picking up objects".

"You are kidding, right?"

Eric smiled and reached over to take her hand. "You will be so fast that your movements will be a blur to humans. You will need to learn to slow down so you will be able to blend in when out in public. You will also be so strong that what force you typically expend to pick up a glass would shatter it in an instant".

Kara frowned as she took in the information. "I thought I was going to need to learn things about vampire culture and society, not relearning the very basics".

"It will come quickly" Eric assured her. "We will all be able to here to help guide you".

"How long will be it before I can be out in public and not looking like an imbecile?"

"You will never look like an imbecile my beauty" Eric reassured her. "I suspect that within a night or two you will be ready to face the world".


	47. Chapter 47

The Visions Chapter 47

Eric answered Kara's questions patiently and reassured her that he had no doubt that she would make an excellent vampire. Kara was hugging him in thanks when Godric and Pam reappeared laden with various sized shopping bags.

"What did you do, rob all of Mobile?" Kara asked as she disentangled herself from Eric's embrace.

"Come with me" Pam ordered as she picked up two large shopping bags and marched into the bedroom.

Eric noticed the look of discomfort that crossed Kara's face but the red head rose and followed her soon to be sister without argument.

Godric moved to place the other large bag into the small refrigerator that was usually filled with blood.

"You are back even sooner than I expected" Eric commented.

"I was able to teleport us back the second we were done in Mobile".

Eric nodded remembering that distance did not seem to matter.

"Once Kara consumes this food we will need to fill the fridge with blood for her rising" Godric said.

"Will you be able to teleport to my Shreveport condo?" Eric asked. "There is a stash of fresh human blood in the cooler in the kitchen".

"Certainly, but I thought you had motion sensors in all of your homes" Godric replied.

"I will give you the codes so that you are able to disarm and then re-arm the alarms. I believe it will be quicker and safer for you to go to the condo than trying to procure blood from a blood bank".

"Agreed my child".

Eric scanned the room looking to see if there was a more suitable table for eating other than the coffee table but there was not. Eric moved to reposition the table so that they could all comfortably fit around it. He placed four large couch pillows on the floor so Kara would be more comfortable when she ate. Godric appeared at his side with a small bouquet of purple wild flowers. Eric smiled as he took the flowers.

"Do you have a vase?" Eric asked.

"I do not, however this should do" Godric answered as he whisked back and forth across the small room and appeared with an empty bottle of true blood, the labels already peeled off and filled with water.

Eric smiled as he placed the flowers in the bottle and set it down on the table. It was not the elegance that he had initially envisioned but it would certainly do.

Satisfied that there was not much else to be done, Eric sat down on the chair near the couch and allowed himself to slip into down time.

When Pam emerged from the bedroom with Kara in tow, Eric was greeted with the smell of lavender reminding him of the fields he had visited in the south of France. Kara's hair shone brightly and her skin glowed. She was clothed in a gorgeous silk dressing gown in emerald green. There was delicate lace on the bodice that narrowed and then flowed down only one side of the gown leaving the rest of the gown simple and unadorned.

"She tortured me" Kara jokingly said with a smile "but I think it was probably worth it".

Pam huffed and Eric rose to greet his beauty. He held out his hands to her and spun her around to admire Pam's handy work.

"You look absolutely lovely" Eric said as he lowered his face to kiss her.

"Thank you" Kara answered shyly.

"Come, we have another surprise for you" Eric said as Godric was already preparing her food onto a platter.

Eric led Kara to the soft pillow and helped lower her to the floor.

Godric brought her the glass of wine first and then gave the vampires goblets of blood. He then returned for the platter of oysters.

"Yum!" Kara exclaimed as the four dozen oysters on the half shell were placed in front of her.

"That smells revolting" Pam said in distaste.

"Pamela" Eric growled.

"You don't need to sit with me while I eat" Kara said politely thinking of her sister.

"Nonsense" Godric replied shooting a look to Pam who wisely shut up.

"These are amazing" Kara said after eating the first oyster. "I know I should tell you that you got me too many but the reality is that I will probably eat them all".

"Enjoy them my beauty" Eric said as he reached over to stroke her hair.

Eric watched Kara savor the delicate meat of the oyster and make a lovely little noise of satisfaction between each one. He was pleased that she seemed to enjoy the wine as well. As she continued to eat, Eric began to feel his impatience growing. He couldn't wait to make her his.

After what felt like an eternity Kara finally finished and turned to Eric her face beaming with joy. "I'm ready" she announced as she stood waiting for Eric to join her.

"We will be leaving for a while so that you may have some privacy" Godric announced as he reached for Pam.

"Oh, come on, I want to watch" Pam protested but Godric quickly scooped her up.

"Thank you" Eric and Kara replied in unison.

As soon as Godric and Pam disappeared, Eric moved with vampire speed and had Kara on her back in the bed. She giggled and smiled up at him. He dropped his head and kissed her passionately. He pried her lips open with his tongue seeking entrance into the moist cavern. He massaged her tongue with his and felt their mutual passion building.

He broke the kiss when Kara needed to breath and began slowly removing the delicate fabric that encased her body. She allowed him to slide off the material and he caressed her silky smooth skin.

"You have too many clothes on" she protested and Eric allowed her to pull of his shirt and he quickly divested himself of his jeans.

Eric quickly latched on to her breast and began gently biting at her nipple drawing it into a hard peak in his mouth. Kara moaned and reached between them to take his painfully hard penis into her hand. With effort, he moved her hand away from his body. "Just allow me to pleasure you" he whispered huskily as he pinned her hands over her head.

Eric allowed his hand to travel to her core all the while continuing to suck on her breast. She was already dripping wet for him and he easily slid two of his thick fingers into her.

"Eric I need you inside me" she groaned as she arched her hips driving his fingers deeper into her.

"Patience my beauty" Eric whispered as he curled his fingers to find her g-spot. An intense orgasm overtook her immediately and Eric worked her through her tremors not removing his hand so he could draw the orgasm out longer.

He finally withdrew his fingers, licked her juices off himself and then slid easily into her filling her completely. Kara stared into his eyes as he began moving slowly in rhythm with her. 

"I love you" she whispered before her next orgasm hit and he sunk his fangs into her neck.


	48. Chapter 48

The Visions Chapter 48

Eric sat on the bed watching Kara's completely lifeless body. He did not recall Pam's transformation being so nerve wracking. The last three days had passed painfully slowly as he refused to leave Kara's side.

As he waited, he reflected back on the last few days. She had tasted unbelievably exquisite. He remembered draining her slowly trying to savor the flavors as long as possible as her words of love echoed in his ears. He remembered the fear he felt when her heart began to fade that he had waited too long in getting his blood into her but Godric's reassurances had helped alleviate that worry.

He had bathed her body in the lavender scent that Pam had purchased, re-dressed her in the beautiful green gown and now she laid perfectly still on the bed. He paced nervously as he waited for her to begin her new life.

"It will be soon my child" Godric reassured him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "I will go and prepare the blood".

Eric sat lightly on the bed and stroked Kara's hair. He had brushed it carefully and it was fanned out around her head. He bent down and kissed her forehead gently "please wake up soon my beauty" he whispered.

Godric reappeared with an insulated container designed to keep the bagged blood warm and Pam was at his heels. Eric was thankfully for their presence.

He turned his attention back to Kara and was jolted when he felt a new bond spring to life deep inside him. He was instantly flooded with relief. Godric and Pam felt it to a lesser degree as well.

"It is time" Godric said.

Eric picked up Kara's limp hand ready to reassure her when she rose. Within minutes her eyes flew open and she gasped for air needlessly.

"It is alright my child" Eric said lovingly. "We are all here and all is well. Take a moment to just be before you try to move".

Kara's hands tightened around Eric's and he was pleased to feel her new vampire strength. Had a human been holding her hand the bones would have been pulverized.

"I don't need to breath" Kara said with a rasp in her voice.

"No you do not but you will find it a hard habit to break at first. It is still instinctual for your body to try to breath".

Godric moved slowly to Eric's side and handed him the first bag of blood.

"It will be easier for you if you drink now" Eric said softly to Kara not wanting her to be overwhelmed by the burning pain of hunger. Eric punctured a corner of the bag and watched as Kara's beautiful new fangs instantly descended when the scent reached her.

Kara lunged with her new vampire speed knocking Eric off the bed and flat onto his back on the hard floor. He chuckled at being tackled by his new child and offered her the bag instantly. Not bothering to move her, he allowed her to slurp down the contents of the bag laying on top of him.

When the bag was drained, Godric promptly handed her the second bag and then the third.

Eric could feel the pleasure and relief she felt through their bond and he relished in her happiness.

"Do you think you are ready to try to stand now my beauty" Eric teased.

He felt the embarrassment wash over Kara as she took stock of her actions that were driven by her thirst.

"I'm so sorry Eric" she lisped as she jumped off of him so quickly that she launched herself into the ceiling. The ceiling shuttered and the plaster cracked but thankfully held.

"I'm so so sorry!" she said again as she started to shed blood tears.

Eric gathered her quickly into his arms. "I will have none of these tears" he started firmly. "You are a newborn. Your actions are completely normal and to be expected. Remember what I told you".

"How do I get my fangs to go back in" she said lisping again around her new teeth.

"Thing of something disgusting" Pam volunteered. "Maggots or dirty diapers usually work for me".

Eric chuckled again when he heard Kara's fangs click back into place.

"Thanks Pam" Kara said defeated as she sagged further into Eric's arms.

"I'm afraid to move" she said.

"You just need to move slowly and carefully at first until you get a feel for your new speed and strength" Eric reminded her.

"Everything is so incredibly loud and bright and, and smelly" she said.

All three elder vampires laughed out loud and nodded. "You will get used to your heightened senses quickly" Godric reassured her.

Eric felt Kara suddenly tense up and grip his arm tighter.

"What is it child?" he asked.

Kara did not respond and when Eric anxiously looked at her and instantly noticed that her eyes were unfocused.

Pam started to speak but Eric held up his hand to stop her.

Eric was careful not to move Kara who was clearly in the throes of a vision. Eric felt her muscles relax finally and her eyes begin to refocus but then she appeared to go right back into her trance.

Eric looked to Godric in alarm. Godric moved noiselessly closer to the pair and put his hand on Eric's shoulder in comfort.

The three vampires watched as Kara appeared to cycle through a series of visions.

"What is happening?" Eric whispered in Old Norse

"I am not sure" Godric replied.

Eric could no long sit idly back and watch Kara being drawn into more and more visions. He took her by her shoulders and gently called her name while giving her a gentle shake. Kara did not respond so he shook her a bit more forcefully.

He was relieved to see her eyes refocusing and before she could slip into another vision he yanked her up on her feet and called her name more loudly.

Kara's eyes looked up and focused on his and she let out a blood curdling scream. She pushed away from Eric and backed herself on to the wall. Eric approached her cautiously with words of comfort but she could not calmed.

Eric watched helplessly as Kara allowed her body to slip to the floor and fall back into another trance state.

"How do we help her?" Eric begged his maker.

"I know of only one who may be able to guide us".

Eric looked away from his new child huddled onto herself on the floor to his maker waiting for him to answer.

"I will contact the Ancient Pythoness".


	49. Chapter 49

The Visions Chapter 49

Eric stared in shock as he watched his maker whip out a disposable cell phone and enter a telephone number from memory. He continued to sit with Kara in his arms but his attention was riveted on Godric.

His maker rifled off a command in Greek to which ever handmaiden had answered the phone and then he looked to be waiting patiently for the A.P. to take his call. Eric felt nothing but impatience as he glanced down at his new child who was still deep in a trance.

Eric's attention was instantly back on Godric when he began to speak again. Eric could hear the A.P. herself on the other line but his Greek was rusty and the two were conversing so quickly he had trouble following the conversation. Eric closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. He felt Pam move to his side in an attempt to comfort him.

When Godric finally disconnected the call Eric snapped his head up. "What did she say? How do we help her?"

"It would appear the old gal was waiting for my call" Godric started as he moved to sit down on the bed on Kara's other side. "She said this was foreseen and that you have now turned a great seer".

"How do we draw her out of her trace?" Eric asked impatiently.

"The A.P. recommended that when we see signs of the trance lifting to immediately speak to her and draw her back to the here and now. It may be necessary to force more blood into her system to anchor her in this presence".

"Why is this happening Godric?"

"Her gift has been greatly enhanced by the turning and she will need to learn to control her visions more actively. Right now she is at their mercy and is just traveling from one vision to the next".

"How am I to teach her how to control her visions" Eric asked as he began to panic.

"Worry not my son, Py is sending someone to help. She will be with us by this time tomorrow. She did not expect you to know how to guide her through this".

Eric felt a subtle shift in his bond with Kara and looked back to his child. Her eyes were beginning to refocus and he called her name loudly, shaking her shoulders. As her eyes began to unfocus yet again, he ripped open his wrist and forced it into her mouth. He was relieved when he felt her fangs slide into the already closed wound and she began to suck.

"Kara my beauty" Eric cooed. "Open your eyes and come back to us".

Eric was surprised to see her obey and suddenly had an idea. "Kara, do you hear me?"

Kara nodded but was still firmly latched on to his wrist.

"I command you to stay in the present and avoid slipping into a vision" he said using every bit of strength he had to force the compulsion. He watched Kara's body give an involuntary shiver and then instantly felt her muscles relax.

Kara's sucking slowed and Eric felt her tongue lapping at the last remaining bit of blood as she withdrew her fangs from his skin.

She launched herself into Eric's arms and hugged him tightly. "I couldn't stop the visions" she whispered. "They just kept coming and coming and I couldn't snap out of it".

"All will be well child" Godric said reassuringly. "We have another seer coming to help you to control your gift and until she arrives, Eric's makers command will be sufficient to keep you grounded in the now".

"What did you see?" Pam asked.

Eric watched Kara as she pulled away slightly so that she could see Pam but not breaking the contact. "I'm not really sure what to make of it" she replied. "First I saw Eric teaching me how to be a vampire and how to fight".

She paused and turned to Eric. "You have some really cool swords and stuff don't you?"

Eric chuckled and nodded. "Continue to tell us what else you saw" but he was relieved to feel her relaxing slowly.

"I saw us living in this giant ante bellum mansion together. It still looked like Louisiana but it was really isolated".

"This is helpful that you have seen our home. It will make the search much easier" Eric said thinking that if she could identify the house from a photo they would never need to set foot into the home before he purchased it which would make it even safer for them in the long run.

"Then what I saw got super weird" Kara began again. "I'm not even sure how to describe it but I saw a small island and a very, very old blind vampire".

Eric exchanged a look with Godric knowing full well she was describing the A.P.

"What did you see the blind vampire doing?" Godric asked.

"That's where I have really no idea" Kara started. "I was kneeling before her and she was saying something in a language I couldn't understand".

"What else?" Eric asked.

"That's it. The next thing I knew I was drinking your blood which by the way tastes amazing!"

Eric gave her a small smile but it did not reach his eyes. He was concerned about Kara's last vision. He had just created his new child and he would not let her be taken by anyone, including the A.P.

"What's wrong Eric?" Kara asked with worry.

Eric quickly realized that their bond was still wide open and she could feel his fear and concern. He immediately reigned in his emotions and sent her back comfort and love.

"There is nothing to fear my beauty" Eric said trying to reassure her and himself.

Godric moved to stand behind his child and his new grand child. "All will be well" he reassured him both. "This has been foreseen therefore we are certainly on the right path. Trust that the universe knows what is doing my children".

Eric felt Godric's calm pouring through their bond and he allowed it to flow to Kara and Pam as well. Godric was absolute sure and confident in his words and Eric let the feelings wash over him and bring comfort to himself and his children even if he did not believe it himself.


	50. Chapter 50

A/N Sorry for the interruption but I'm having some issues with the site. My story stats say no one was read anything since Saturday and I haven't been getting my usual alerts. If there is anyone out there still reading will you please review or PM me and let me know that the chapters are uploading properly and that you are getting alerts? Thanks in advance!

The Visions Chapter 50

Eric awoke the next evening with uneasy anticipation. Pam and Kara still slept but he knew Godric would be awake and he went in search of his maker. He used their bond to locate him sitting at the entrance to the cave.

Godric looked up as Eric approached and motioned for him to sit on the earth across from him.

"I did not prepare myself for this possibility master" Eric said.

"Nor did I my child but all will be well. I feel it".

"Who is Py sending?"

"I am unsure but you are aware that she has many seers as handmaidens".

"I will not give up Kara to her" Eric said more forcefully than he had intended.

"Child, no one will be forced to do anything against their will. You have my word that I will not allow it".

Eric allowed himself to be comforted by Godric's words trusting his maker implicitly.

"She comes" Godric announced as he stood to meet the invisible guest that Eric had yet to sense.

Moments later Eric felt the new vampires presence and stood on edge and defensive until she appeared before them.

The woman instantly bowed before them and offered a greeting in English but her accent was thick. She rose to her considerable full height and introduced herself as Demetria, handmaiden to the ancient one. Godric and Eric exchanged quick introductions before leading her into the hidden home below.

Kara and Pam were already awake and Eric was pleased to note that Pam had ensured that Kara had been fed. Eric was surprised to see Demetria prostate herself fully before Kara. "My lady, I am at your service".

Kara looked in panic to Eric but then quickly turned back to the woman still nose to the floor at her feet.

"Please get up, you don't need to do that" Kara said quickly offering her hand unnecessarily to aid the vampire up. Demetria did indeed take her hand though and thanked her for the gesture of kindness.

The tall, dark haired, dark eyed Demetria introduced herself to Kara and then assured her that she would help her gain control over commencing and stopping her visions at will.

"You will learn quickly" Demetria reassured her. "You are destined to be a great seer".

"So everyone keeps telling me but I don't want to leave Eric" Kara said with panic seeping into her voice.

Demetria smiled before replying. "Dear girl, you are but a newborn babe. You will never be removed from your maker's side until you yourself make the decision that you are prepared."

"But I saw myself now with the old, blind vampire".

Demetria gave a huge belly laugh before pulling Kara into a hug. "Child, you are vampire. You will always look the way you look now".

Kara looked abashed as Demetria's words sunk in and then relief crossed her features.

"You could have been seeing yourself a century from now" Demetria reassured her. "Come, we have much to accomplish this night".

Kara looked to Eric for approval and reassurance that it was OK to follow Demetria into the bedroom.

"Wait" Eric instructed. "I compelled her not to have visions so they would stop".

"Very clever" Demetria answered. "Remove the maker's command now".

Eric nodded and mentally undid the command and then uttered "you are free to evoke your visions" to his new child.

"Keep your mind focused on what is happening right now" Demetria instructed instantly. "Focus on the feel of the floor beneath your feet, the scents in the air, how the air feels against your skin".

Eric watched Kara concentrate on what Demetria was saying and he was pleased that she managed to keep her visions at bay at least long enough to follow Demetria into the bedroom.

When the door closed shutting him out from his new child Eric flopped unceremoniously down on the couch. He needed something to occupy his mind while Kara was being trained by the A.P.'s handmaiden. Eric wished that he could contact his day man and begin to look over the properties that he had selected.

As if reading his mind Godric suggested that he take a quick flight.

"I do not want to leave Kara" Eric answered with a sigh.

"I will be here, Pam is here and the handmaiden" Godric said. "She will be safe my son. Go, clear your mind, and make your calls".

Eric knew Godric was right and stood to depart. "I will not go far so you can call me back if there is a problem".

"Of course child".

Eric rose, pulled on a black synthetic leather jacket that Pam had purchased for him, grabbed a disposable phone and then flew up the shaft. Eric hesitated before taking flight to scan the area and then shot off into the night. He flew straight up like a rocket until he was well encased in cloud cover. He pulled out the cell phone and impatiently placed his call.

"Do you have a portfolio assembled?" Eric asked without any preamble.

"Yes master".

"Deliver it personally to the Shreveport condo tomorrow evening but in the meantime email me the basic information to this number".

Eric ended the call abruptly and circled until he heard the beep from the phone. Eric opened the file and began to scan the information. There were only two houses that looked isolated enough to fit Kara's description. Both were antebellum properties and one really caught Eric's eye. It reminded him of Oak Alley Plantation on the Mississippi River. He has visited the plantation when it was first built in the late 1830s and had been impressed by the home's Greek revival architecture. He made a detail mental notes of both properties and hoped that he would be able to describe them clearly enough to Kara that she could make the identification.

Eric flew further away from his family so he could safely crush the phone and scattered the remains before finding his way back to the cave entrance.

Eric found Godric seated on the couch completely at ease.

"When will we return to Shreveport?" Pam asked.

"As soon as Kara is in control of these visions I think we can continue her education there" Eric replied feeling as anxious as his eldest child.

"I'm losing my mind here with nothing to do and no way to shop".

Godric snorted before adding, "I believe it will be safe to return soon".

"How long do you think Kara will need to work with the handmaiden?" Pam asked of Godric.

"Not long child, not long".


	51. Chapter 51

The Visions Chapter 51

Eric was startled when Kara and Demetria emerged from the bedroom. They had not been together long and Eric had just recently returned from his flight.

"You will be a magnificent vampire and seer my lady" Demetria said as she face Kara and bowed before her.

"Thanks for all your help".

"You are already done?" Eric asked in shock.

"Your child was destined to be a great seer. Her control was almost instinctual. She just needed to be shown how to access the right muscle so to speak".

Eric looked skeptically at the tall Greek in front of him but Kara responded instead. "It's like blinking my eyes Eric or moving my fingers. It's really easy, I just needed to figure out where to find the muscle that controls it and Demi showed me".

Eric smiled at Kara's nickname for what he was sure to be a vampire as old as Godric but said nothing. Kara moved to Eric's side and put her arm around his waist. He mimicked her action and pulled her closer to his side. This level of body contact was unusual between vampires but for some reason Eric felt better when he was touching her and he could feel through the bond that she felt the same.

"I thank you for your assistance Demetria" Eric said as he bowed his head.

"It was an honor to be selected for this assignment".

Demetria turned once more to Kara "heed your visions, the advice of your maker and your vampire kin".

Kara nodded and Demetria made her exit with Godric's assistance.

"I had a vision" Kara announced to Eric.

Eric steeled himself for news.

"Stop being so worried" Kara said mirthfully as she playfully hit his stomach.

"What did you see?" Eric asked.

"I saw that I have a lot to learn about vampire sex" she said brazenly with a cocky smile.

Eric threw his head back and roared with laughter. "I am an excellent teacher, I assure you my beauty".

Eric swept Kara up off her feet and brought her to the bedroom with vampire speed. Their clothes were discarded in moments and Eric wasted no time in showing Kara the benefits to increased speed, strength and endurance. He needed not worry further about hurting her with his strength and he let loose with abandon. He showed her the pleasure that her fangs could bring her, the benefit of not needing to breath and they fucked on every possible surface, in every possible position, coming over and over again.

"I can't believe you even wanted to have sex with me when I was a human" Kara said after her tenth orgasm. "This is absolutely incredible!"

"Do not sell yourself short, you were magnificent as a human as well and you tasted divine" Eric answered as he rolled back on top of her for another round.

As dawn approached and they were more than satiated Eric remembered that he wanted to address the housing situation with Kara.

"I reviewed potential properties today while you were with Demetria" Eric said as he lazily played with Kara's breast. "I believe there are only two possibilities that would match the home in your vision".

"Just because I had a vision of a specific house doesn't mean it's the right house" Kara said.

"I believe it does" Eric answered quickly. "Demetria's parting words were to trust your visions".

"I know but it seems really strange to be making decisions based on them".

"I understand your trepidation but the fact that you saw us in a specific house is a good indication that it is the right house for our safety".

"Well, what do these two houses look like?" Kara asked.

"They are both antebellum plantation style homes in the Greek revival style but one is brick and the other is wood sided. The one in wood is all white with old oak trees around the property". Eric paused before continuing but Kara was already stopping him.

"The house I saw wasn't brick Eric, it was all white. White siding, huge white columns, wrap around covered porch on the first and second floors and then dormers above on the third floor".

Eric smiled as she perfectly described the plantation that reminded him of Oak Alley. "I will tell my day man to make an offer with a secure alias".

"But Eric, we haven't even seen it yet!" Kara protested. "What if it needs a ton of work".

"I expect any home we purchase to require extensive renovations to make it vampire appropriate. Costs are not an issue".

"You keep saying that but I want to contribute too since I'll be living there".

"I appreciate the offer but you need to understand I have been on this earth for over a thousand years now. The wealth that I have amassed is equal to that of many western European nations. The interest alone would keep us living in the lap of luxury for eternity".

Eric watched Kara as she digested the news. "I guess it really doesn't matter that I have probably a few million in assets".

"You have clearly done very well for yourself in your short life my beauty but a few million is really just a very very small drop in the bucket".

Kara nodded but was silent.

"What are you thinking about?" Eric asked as he lazily drew his finger tips in a circle around her nipple.

"Just that I'm not used to not working. I love my music and I'd like to keep doing it".

"As soon as we are both comfortable with your level of control and your grasp of vampire customs I have no problem with you adding to the family nest egg" Eric said as his mouth descended to take her breast into his mouth.

Kara let out a soft growl and pulled his head down closer into his chest. He moved his hand between her legs and roughly inserted three fingers into her. She bucked her hips wildly and spread her legs further. Eric teased her more slowly and chuckled when she grew impatient and flipped them both and impaled herself on him. She began to move with vampire speed above him until her orgasm over took her. She collapsed on his chest, still moving her hips to coax him to his finish.

She had succumb to the pull of the sun with Eric still buried inside her.


	52. Chapter 52

The Visions Chapter 52

Eric was startled to find Godric standing over him when he awoke. Eric immediately questioned his maker if all was well and was relieved to see Godric nod.

"I would like us to get back to Shreveport as early as possible and there are a few things that need to be discussed before the girls rise" Godric said. "Which of your residences did you think to take us?"

"The Shreveport condo master" Eric replied. "It is the smallest and easiest to sweep for bugs and there is 24 hour surveillance around the entire building. We can access the camera footage in our absence. It is also the most defendable as there are only a few points of egress".

Godric nodded in agreement as he digested Eric's analysis.

"I am purchasing another residence this night" Eric added. "It is the home Kara saw in her visions".

"I will do the work myself to ensure that it is secure for us" Godric said.

Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You are skilled in installing security and making the home light tight?" Eric asked skeptically.

"Yes my child" Godric said patiently. "This way there will not be any record of any new residence being retrofitted for vampire needs".

"But master, we could just glamour the crew" Eric said in protest not wanting his maker to be subjected to manual labor.

"Glamour is not fool proof and you know that there can be residual traces left that even a witch could unravel".

"Do you think this level of caution is really necessary?" Eric asked.

"Yes I do. I do not think that we will be able to keep Kara's gift secret for long and as soon as word gets out, there will be attempts made on all our lives" Godric said seriously.

"He's right" Kara said suddenly interrupting the men as she rose for the night. "I just had a vision of that De Castro guy coming for us at the club".

"When?" Eric demanded.

"I'm not sure Eric but don't worry, he doesn't succeed" Kara said trying to reassure him.

"I will feel better when he is eliminated" Eric said with a growl.

"As will we all but now we must make haste and get back to Shreveport".

Kara did not rise from the bed and Eric held his hand out for her but she shook her head.

"What is it child?" he asked with concern.

"I'm really really hungry" she replied with embarrassment but before the words had left her mouth Godric had disappeared to fetch her some blood.

"I am sorry I did not have your blood waiting for you tonight" Eric said in apology.

"It's OK Eric. I'm sure I'm going to need to learn to put off feeding at some point, just right now I don't feel like I can think without it".

"You are doing remarkably well for one so young. Controlling your feeding takes much practice and effort and is not something you need to worry about now".

Godric returned with the warmed blood and handed a bag to Kara. Eric watched in amazement as his new child slowly ripped the corner with her fangs and drank with control and restraint. She must have felt Eric's shock because she looked at him with a puzzled expression. Eric just about fell over when she disengaged from her meal before it was done to ask him what the problem was.

"There is no problem my beauty" Eric said with a smile. "It's just not usual for a three day old to be able to have so much control with human blood in their hands. You just surprised me with your restraint".

"Restraint?" Kara questioned. "I couldn't even really focus on what you were saying until I had a few sips".

"Trust me child when I tell you that you are very disciplined for a newborn" Eric said as he stroked her hair. "Now finished your meal like a good little vampire" he joked.

She smiled at him wryly and promptly drained the first bag and then reached for the second that Godric had waiting.

"I think I'm OK waiting until later for the third bag" she said.

Eric nodded in approval. "Get changed and as soon as you are ready we will go".

"Do I have time for a quick shower?" Kara asked looking down at her body that was still sticky from the previous night's escapades.

"We will shower together when we are safely back at the condo my beauty" Eric replied with an eyebrow waggle.

Kara rose quickly temporarily forgetting her new vampire speed but caught herself before she careened into the wall.

She let out an exasperated sigh but Eric quickly reassured her again that she was adjusting very well.

They both dressed quickly and Eric was pleased to see that Pam was already prepared for their departure.

"Come it is time" Godric announced as he moved to pick up Pam.

"Do you think I can fly?" Kara suddenly asked.

"It is possible that you inherited the gift" Eric said.

"I didn't inherit the gift" Pam said with a foot stomp and a pout. "It would totally be unfair if Kara inherited it!"

"Now is not the time to try" Eric said as he scooped Kara up. "We must get to Shreveport as soon as possible".

The foursome shot up into the darkening night and raced towards the west.

"How did Godric teach you fly?" Kara asked as the wind whipped through her hair.

"If you have inherited the gift it will be very straight forward. It's a matter of identifying the right muscles to allow you defy gravity".

Eric noticed that Kara grew very tired and that her muscles relaxed. He glanced at her face and saw that she was having a vision. He continued to fly being more cautious of his hold on her since she was no longer using her strength to keep hold of him. He felt her body tense back up and he glanced at her face searching for any sign of stress.

"I can fly" Kara said with certainty. "I saw it".

Had they not been in a rush Eric would have let her go and watched her instincts kick in from the force of falling but they he didn't want to waste a minute. He needed to allow them enough time to fully search that condo before day break.

"I am glad that you have inherited the gift but we will have our first flying lesson in Louisiana".

Kara agreed with a nod and then he felt her instantly fall back into another trance. Concerned with another back to back vision Eric called to Godric who pulled up with Pam along side them.

"What is wrong?" Godric asked.

"Kara just slipped into a back to back vision" Eric said with concern. "Do you think Demetria's advice is no longer working?"

"Do not jump to conclusions, she may be completely in control".

Eric's anxiety continued to mount the longer the time passed. "Maybe we should set down and try to get her to come out of the trance?"

"No, we continue on" Godric said forcefully. "I trust Py to have sent the right vampie to educate Kara properly".

Eric was not convinced as Kara remained limp in his arms. He forced his body to fly faster into the night anxious to arrive at the condo and draw Kara out of her visions.

As quickly as the vision started, it ended and Eric could feel Kara coming back to him.

"The condo has been bugged and I know where they are and who set them".


	53. Chapter 53

The Visions Chapter 53

The four vampires landed on the roof of Eric's condo hiding themselves between the roof top a/c units.

Kara had explained in detail to Eric the location of all the audio bugs as well as a complex miniature video camera that had been installed in the smoke detector near the front door. Annoyingly, Kara's vision had shown the condo being bugged by the Authority on Nora's orders.

"Why would Nora bug your apartment?" Pam asked.

"Obviously she does not trust us" Eric replied.

"I believe she is threatened knowing that I am with Eric" Godric added.

"Sookie told her she thinks there is something different about me" Kara said.

"What!" Eric bellowed.

"I saw Sookie calling the Queen and telling her that she should be worried about me since she couldn't read my mind" Kara replied calmly.

Eric fumed with rage. Not only had Sookie wronged his child but she had put them all in danger and there was not anything he could do about it now that she was under the Queen's protection. He vowed to himself that he would find a way to make her pay for her betrayal.

"Eric" Kara said softly putting a hand on his chest to soften the loud growl that he didn't even realize he was uttering. "It's OK. No one knows what I can do right now".

"Eric's home has been bugged because of that backwater bitch" Pam snarled.

"But we can get around it" Kara said calmly. "Godric can teleport us all in so they don't see anyone coming in through the door. Then I can show you where all the bugs are."

Eric calmed and chided himself that his newborn was able to formulate an easy way for them to stay safe.

"Wait, if we destroy the bugs will they hear feedback?" Kara asked.

"We will not destroy them. Godric will teleport them to the empty unit two floors below mine" Eric answered with a grin.

"After we take care of the condo I'll evoke a vision and let you know where the bugs are at the club" Kara offered.

Eric nodded at Kara before beginning to give instructions. "Godric will teleport us into the master bath where there is only one bug. He will bring Pam first, then Kara and then myself". Eric did not want Kara left alone either in the condo or on the roof.

"Once we are all in the bathroom Kara will lead us to all the bugs room by room. I do not need to tell any of you that you must move as quietly as possible" Eric stressed.

He waited for the vampires before him to nod in agreement before continuing. "We will place the collected bugs carefully in a pillow and when we have them all Godric will teleport to the vacant unit".

"Can you do that Godric without seeing the apartment?" Kara asked his maker.

"If the layout is identical to Eric's unit than yes, it will not be a problem" Godric confirmed.

With everyone clear on the plan, Godric began teleporting them quickly to the bathroom. In less than 3 minutes they were all standing noiselessly in the large master bath.

Kara moved very cautiously, hyper aware of her new vampire speed, and pointed to the underside of the sconce to the right of the large mirror over the vanity. Eric carefully removed the small bug and wrapped it in a towel. The foursome moved as one into the bedroom. Pam and Godric stood still as statues while Kara pointed out three more devices in the large room. Eric was relieved to see Kara taking extra precautions with her movements and that she was doing a very good job of not making a sound. Eric grabbed a large king sized pillow to muffle the bugs during the extraction.

They moved carefully and slowly, room by room, through the condo being extremely cautious to not be seen by the camera in the entry. Thankfully none of the bugs were placed there.

Eric's office was the hardest to de-bug as there were over a dozen bugs in that room alone. Kara froze near his desk and pointed wordlessly at his computer and shook her head. Eric frowned knowing that she wasn't seeing a bug but tracking software. Thankfully he had the hard drive backed up in his safe and there could be no way that anyone had found his safe. In the unlikely even that they did the pass code required his retinal scan, his finger print and a 30 digit code that he changed regularly.

When Kara was confident that they had cleared the condo of all the bugs she nodded to Godric who disappeared with the pillow filled with the over 200 bugs.

Eric waited silently with his girls until Godric reappeared. Kara slipped herself quickly into a trance and Eric instinctively knew she was double checking to be sure she didn't miss any. He held up his hand to stop Pam or Godric from speaking until she was done. Kara quickly came back to them and immediately spoke, "we're good".

Eric quickly moved to his safe and was relieved to see no evidence that that the large antique armoire in front of it had been moved. His opened the safe and was happy to find that the back up hard drive with another computer was where it should have been along with other miscellaneous possessions that he valued.

"Eric" he heard Kara's voice call from the doorway. "We are going to have to go through the same thing at Fangtasia including your computer".

"Do not worry Kara. I have been through this before".

Eric turned and walked towards his lovely child. He pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her hair "thank you for your assistance, this would have been much more difficult without you".

"I don't like all of this Eric" Kara said quietly. "I feel like we're being hunted".

"Because of your gift we will always be one step ahead".

"I'm not used to this Eric" she said as he felt her fear seeping through their bond.

"I will protect you with my life" he said seriously. "I have been alive over a thousand years. Godric has walked the earth for two thousand. We know how to keep ourselves and our off springs alive".

Eric sent comfort and reassurance through the bond and he could feel Kara relax.

"But what do we do now?" she asked.


	54. Chapter 54

The Visions Chapter 54

"The first thing we do is buy the house from your vision. I have already put in a full price, untraceable cash offer contingent on immediate closing so I expect to hear back soon that the home is ours. Godric will do the work himself to ensure it is completely safe and to avoid people we do not trust going to and from the house".

"And your day man can be completely trusted?" Kara asked.

"He will be glamoured to forget the transaction immediately and he is already protected and warded" Eric responded. "To be absolutely safe it would be helpful if you could scan the future for any signs of betrayal from him".

Eric whipped open the laptop from the safe and quickly pulled up his personnel files.

"If you want I can look at all the pictures" Kara offered.

"We do not have time for that now but I will take you up on that offer in the near future my beauty".

He flipped to his day man's photo and watched as Kara studied it carefully before evoking her vision. Eric noted the new found ease in which his new child could control her gift and he was startled when she quickly returned to the present. "He's absolutely fine Eric. 100% loyal and totally devoted and I didn't see anyone trying to get to him to get to you".

"I am glad for the confirmation. Now we must go to Fangtasia and rid ourselves of the bugs there. I am assuming we can use the same process?"

"Yep, it was pretty easy" Kara replied confidently. "Are we going to have Godric teleport us into the club as we did getting into the condo?" Did you see in cameras in the club?"

"No, we will have Godric teleport us to one of my off site garages and we will drive in".

"But Eric, it's bugged and there is a camera in your office" Kara explained with concern.

"Yes, and we know it is of the queens doing but she does not know that we know that. I want to claim that we found one bug and then did a thorough sweep, disposed of them and then report it back to her".

"Why would we do that?" Kara asked puzzled.

"She will know we are back in town but not staying at the condo since the bugs there are silent. It will buy us time in setting up the new household as well as helping to determine who is planting the bugs and working against us".

"How will we do that?"

"We will be monitoring all my other residences carefully and seeing if there is any activity" Eric replied coolly.

"What if the other houses are already bugged?" Kara asked.

"I do not believe Nora would have had enough time to do that and picked the most likely place we would return to".

"Do you want me to check?"

Eric smiled and nodded. He was unused to having such a weapon at his disposable. And knowing the future could truly be a weapon.

Eric opened another file with his real estate holdings and pulled up his homes in the state. Kara quickly scanned each site and confirmed what Eric already suspected that the other homes were clean.

"Why didn't we just go to one of those homes?" Kara asked.

"The other homes are too difficult to defend and we knew we could dispose of the bugs my child".

"I really need to start thinking more like a vampire" Kara sighed.

"You will learn my beauty" Eric said as he hugged her once more. "For now, let Godric, Pam and I do the strategizing. Your gift has already been an invaluable help".

"Make us a quick sketch of the bugs at the club and also the location of the cameras" Eric requested.

"The cameras are easy, there is one at all the entrances and I'll start drawing what I can but I'm not much of an artist" Kara responded.

"I will leave you to this task and inform Godric and Pam of the plan" Eric said as he departed.

Eric quickly found Godric and Pam engrossed their own preparations. Godric was handwriting a list of supplies he would need for the modifications to the house and using a telephone book to locate suppliers in different areas. Pam was writing through a list of what she would need to accomplish at the reopening of the bar the next night.

Eric informed them of the plan and they agreed to the charade of sweeping the club.

Kara joined them with a crude sketch that they all studied and committed to memory before Godric teleported them to Eric's Cadillac SUV.

Their plan went off without a hitch. They drove to the empty Fangtasia lot, entered through the employee entrance knowing full well they were being watched. Eric let the foursome in some meaningless small talk about the beauty of the coronation but now needing to get back to work after their small vacation to let Godric re-acclimate.

Pam made a show of "discovering" the first bug and then they loudly made a show of sweeping the club thoroughly. Kara needed to point out a few bugs they missed and then Godric commented about being sure there were no hidden cameras and how the most obvious locations would be by the doors.

Satisfied that the club was now swept clean, Eric picked up his tapped office phone and dialed Nora's secure line.

"What is it now Eric?" his sister demanded with a huff.

"I am calling to inform you that my club was put under surveillance in my absence your grace".

Eric heard the subtle intake of his sister's breath and held back the chuckle that threatened to erupt.

"What do you mean?" the new queen asked.

"We found bugs and cameras all over the club. I can only assumed this is tied into the attack at the palace and wanted you to be aware" Eric said with the utmost sincerity.

"Thank you for alerting me" was the only response Eric received before the queen cut the call off.

Knowing that his office computer was hacked, Eric sent a bogus email to confirm a purchase of a false house. He decided to leave this computer intact to be able to continue to lay misinformation at his sister's feet.

She was a fool if she thought she could out wit himself and Godric.


	55. Chapter 55

The Visions Chapter 55

Eric sat at his desk in his new office contemplating all that had transpired since their return. The work on the new house was going surprisingly quickly. With Godric working at vampire speed he had an entire wing of the house light tight plus the entire house, state of the art security system in place within days. They had moved in and the remaining work was happening around them. Godric had teleported to their homes around the world for possessions to furnish the current wing to avoid the risk of anyone seeing a moving or delivery truck. They had quickly learned that Godric could teleport almost any size object so they now had three fully furnished bedroom suites, two offices, Kara's music studio, full closets and stocked bathrooms in this wing. The decorating left much to be desired as it was quite the hodgepodge but it was comfortable and safe. They would worry about aesthetics later.

Kara had managed to scan the future regarding all of Eric's staff which thankfully had come back clean. Eric probably had Sookie to thank for that from reading all the staff after the Long Shadow incident but he refused to let his mind wander to the blond that had betrayed them to Nora.

Things were back in full swing at the club although Pam did note that business was down since he was spending most his free time training his newborn.

Kara was doing exceptionally well, showing more control than he ever had at her age. She had been able to stop draining her very first live donor which shocked even Godric. They had made a brief appearance at the club the first night they were re-opened. Pam had arranged for a tasty, sweet smelling donor and Eric had been convinced he would have needed his maker's call to stop Kara but it was not needed. Eric then made a spectacle of introducing his new child and all the vampires present swore fealty to her. Kara had stood with her head held high in head to toe black leather with vampire after vampire kneeling at her feet. Eric could feel her discomfort through their bond but her face did not betray her emotions in any way.

He knew that word must have gotten back to Nora of Kara's turning especially since he filed all the required paperwork for the Authority but he had yet to hear anything from his dear sister.

Eric was most pleased with the amount of control Kara had over her visions. It was nothing short of miraculous. She could predict the future with chilling accuracy and could evoke visions about anything or anyone within milliseconds. She also learned to scan through the vision more quickly so that a mortal would not even see a difference in her demeanor and even a vampire would have to be paying a great deal of attention to notice a change in her pupils.

Eric's plan for learning who Nora was employing also worked quickly and within 48 hours two of his known residences were bugged by old cronies of Nora's in the Authority. Eric and Godric were especially displeased that she led the Authority to her brother's homes and that they were obviously aware of her distrust. Eric would be sure that they did nothing for the Authority to be concerned about but it irritated him to no end that his sister would put them on his back.

His main concern was De Castro and his wolves for hire who had not shown up in any way. He was not naïve enough to think the threat gone but perhaps word had gotten back to him that the Authority was watching. When the time was right, Kara would guide him in being sure that De Castro's slaying would be in self defense or in a way that the Authority could never charge him with anything.

Eric's secondary concern was the new Authroity surveillance unit in the Fangtasia parking lot. Kara had alerted him to their presence when she did her now routine evening scan. She had begun starting each evening with a scanning of their immediate futures and it was during Pam's scan that she had seen the Authority in a black BMW attempting to follow Pam home. The foursome was able to come up with a plan that including Pam losing them in a large public garage at one of the vampire friendly all night malls and Godric teleporting her and the vehicle home.

Eric let his mind wander to Godric who he could hear pounding away in a far corner of the house. His teleporting skills had become increasingly helpful as they learned that the weight of an object did not matter. Just wrapping his mind around it was enough to get it where he wanted it to go. Godric had even begun teleporting objects in the house but he was not able to do it long distances without his presence…yet. Eric's hope was that Godric's skill would eventually allow him to teleport people and objects without being in the vicinity at all.

Between Godric and Kara's gifts the foursome was one step ahead at all times but Eric knew they would have become increasingly creative in ensuring their location was kept hidden and secure. There could only be so many times that Pam could lose the Authority trackers without it becoming obvious that there were other forces at work.

For the time being though, Pam could easily pretend to stay at Fangtasia a few days per week as it was known to the Authority that there were light tight vampire accommodations in the basement. Pam also suggested staying at her own bugged home if Kara didn't foresee trouble but Eric did not like the idea of them being separated during the day. That idea was filed away as a last resort.

"Eric" Kara called as she appeared in his doorway. "I have an idea to throw off the trackers".

"Please" Eric said as he motioned for her to sit in the small club chair near his desk. "I would like as many options as possible"

"Pam could go there, leave her car, be seen by the cameras going in and be heard moving to her bedroom. There aren't any cameras in the bedroom so Godric could teleport her here just before dawn and then bring her back after nightfall. No one would expect there to be noise in the unit during the daytime and she would really be here, safe with us".

Eric smiled at his new progeny. "You underestimate your devious vampire mind my beauty" he said as he moved around the desk to sit directly before her.

"Thanks Eric. I like that I can contribute to our safety" she said.

"You contribute more than anyone else with your visions child" Eric reassured her as kissed the top of her forehead.


	56. Chapter 56

The Visions Chapter 56

Kara's plan worked beautifully. Godric had teleported in, moved the bugs back and the first night waited until Pam arrived and teleported her out before the dawn.

With Kara's gift, it was becoming increasingly easy to stay one step ahead of Nora.

Godric teleported them all the condo the next evening and they made their entrance into Fangtasia together under the watchful eyes of the Authority. Eric made sure to send a few correspondences from his hacked computer to support that they were staying in Shreveport during daylight hours. Godric teleported back to the house to continue his work with the intention of returning at closing.

"Sookie is coming" Kara announced suddenly from Eric's couch.

"What does she want?" Eric asked in annoyance.

"She wants you tell her it's safe for her to go home because Alcide keeps insisting it isn't".

"Trouble in paradise?" Eric smirked.

Kara paused and scanned ahead. "I don't think so, I think she just wants to go home and check on her house".

"Why the hell did she not pick up the phone?" Eric fumed.

"She wants to see if you really turned me or not" Kara replied with a smile just before the knock came at the door.

"Enter" Eric bellowed.

Sookie threw open the door and stormed into the office like she owned the place. Alcide was at her side standing at full height attempting to look intimidating.

Neither Kara nor Eric rose from their seats and Eric was pleased to note that Kara did not even offer Sookie a glance in acknowledgement.

"What now?" Eric demanded as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk.

Before Sookie or Alcide could answer, Eric was suddenly aware of a surge of panic in Kara followed by an intense hunger. Shit! Eric chided himself for not anticipating Kara's reaction to Sookie's Fae scent.

"Kara!" Eric roared. "You will stay on the couch and not move" he commanded. He relaxed slowly when he saw Kara's shiver as the command settled in.

"What the hell was that?" Alcide asked.

"Kara is a newborn and Sookie smells particularly enticing" Eric explained calmly as he licked his lips.

"Ewwww!" Sookie yelled. "Just keep her away from me".

"Kara is not a threat so explain why you are here" Eric ordered as he sat down next to his new child and patted her leg reassuringly.

"Is it safe for me to go back to my house?" Sookie asked with a bit less attitude.

"I believe that you would be safer staying away for a while longer" Eric said.

"But I'm under the queen's protection now and Alcide would be with me" Sookie whined.

"You certainly are better protected now but it is not a risk I would take. Not only are vampires aware of your residence but so are the Fae".

Sookies stomped her foot in annoyance and turned on Alcide. "You warned him I was coming didn't you" she yelled.

"Honey, calm down, I didn't call the fanger" Alcide said in an attempt to calm her. "In this case he's right".

"Don't you dare 'honey' me Alcide! You don't want me to go back to my house so you are happy that Eric agrees with you".

Alcide sighed and ran his hand through his shaggy long brown hair. "A little help here" he asked Eric pleadingly.

"It is your decision Sookie" Eric answered. "You asked my advice and I gave it. As sheriff of this area it is my duty to inform you that there would be risks by returning to your home and I have done so. I will alert the queen to our conversation so she knows her asset may be putting herself in harms way".

"You bastard!" Sookie yelled.

"It is my sworn duty to the queen to inform her" Eric replied evenly. "Just as you felt compelled to tell her of your concerns about Kara" Eric added unable to contain a low growl.

Sookie tried her best to look surprised. "What do you mean? I didn't say anything to the queen".

"The hell you did not" Eric said as he was instantly looming over Sookie invading her personal space. "Because of you and your big mouth the Authority is on my back and tracking our movements".

"Well there was something different about her. I couldn't read her" Sookie said getting defensive.

"As you can see, she is vampire now and no longer of your concern" Eric snarled.

He felt Alcide approaching the intervene and took a step back away from Sookie.

"Go" Eric ordered. "I gave you my opinion so get out".

Eric was grateful when Alcide ushered a still protesting Sookie forcibly out the door. Eric immediately turned his attention to Kara and released her from the maker's command.

"Stop them right now" she yelled. "They are going to be followed by De Castro's wolves".

Eric whirled with vampire speed out of the office and caught them just before they were about to step outdoors. "There is something I forgot that I needed to discuss with both of you" he said with urgency in his voice looking directly at Alcide. The wolf thankfully picked up on his non verbal cues and yanked Sookie back towards the office hallway.

"What the hell Eric" Sookie yelled as Alcide continued to tug her into the office.

Eric used his maker's call to summon Pam. "Get Kara a blood immediately" he ordered.

Eric stalled briefly at his office door until Pam was back with the blood. "Give it to your sister and then you can go back to your duties" Eric instructed.

Feeling more comfortable that Kara would be able to control herself with a blood in her hand, Eric led Sookie and Alcide back into his office.

Eric sat next to Kara between her and Sookie and Alcide who were standing near his desk facing them. "Just as you were leaving I spotted two weres in the parking lot" Eric lied smoothly as he pointed to his computer. "I am not certain but the one looks similar to the one that attempted to attack us at the coronation".

Eric observed Alcide and Sookie stiffen. "What does this have to do with us?" Sookie asked nervously.

"My concern is that they would follow you and try to ambush you before you reached your destination".

"What do you suggest?" Alcide said trying to appear calm but the small cracking of his voice gave him away.

Eric paused for a moment thinking through his options when Kara spoke for the first time in the presence of Alcide and Sookie. "Ask the Authority guards for assistance in the matter Eric. They are still sitting in the parking lot".

Eric smiled at his new child in thanks. He summoned Pam once again to remain with the group in the office as he whisked out to the black BMW and tapped on their window.

The two trackers initially showed shock on their faces but recovered quickly. "We need your assistance" Eric said quietly. "I know you have been undercover guarding the club and I am thankful for your assistance" Eric said not letting on that they knew they were being followed. "We have a situation with two unknown weres in the white Explorer at the end of the parking lot. I believe they are connected with the weres that attacked us at the palace right before the coronation".

The trackers perked up and one immediately flipped open his phone and made a call to his superiors who quickly gave him the green light to pursue the matter.

Eric watched with amusement as the Authority trackers made easy work of arresting the unsuspecting weres and hauling them off in their BMWs. Always nice to kill two birds with one stone.


	57. Chapter 57

The Visions Chapter 57

Eric whistled a tune from his youth as he meandered back to his office. He stopped short when he heard Sookie's shrill screeching calling Pam a bitch.

He threw open the office door to see his youngest child restraining her sister who was attempting to lunge at Sookie. Alcide was on the floor nursing a bloody nose.

Eric grabbed Pam just as she wiggled free from Kara's grasp.

"Enough!" he bellowed. "What the hell is going on here?"

Pam started rattling off in old Norse how Sookie had insulted Kara and she was defending her sister's honor.

"Speak in English damn it" Sookie yelled. "That's just plain rude" she said as she crossed her arms over her chest ignoring Alcide completely.

"Are you OK?" Eric heard Kara say as she held her hand out to help Alcide up.

Alcide growled in response and Kara instinctively sped to Eric's side.

"Stand down wolf" Eric barked as he moved himself in front of Kara.

"That bitch broke my nose" Alcide whined.

"I was just trying to get to Pam" Kara countered.

"And I was just trying to protect Sookie" Alcide retorted.

"If I had let you try to protect Sookie you'd both be dead" Kara said raising her voice.

"Enough of this idiocy" Eric ordered. "Get her out of here" he said to Alcide. "It is safe to go".

"I can't believe you would turn such a cold hearted bitch but I guess that's what you like isn't it" Sookie snapped at Eric.

Eric quickly had Sookie by the throat and dangling off the ground. "You will not speak to my child that way" he growled. "If it was not for Kara you and your wolf would be dead by the side of the road".

Eric released his grip and Sookie grumbled to the ground in a heap. Pam who apparently been restraining Alcide let him go and he lifted her into his arms and hightailed it out to his truck.

Eric allowed himself a few minutes to cool down before addressing his daughters. "What the hell happened here?" he demanded addressing the question to Pam.

Pam quickly informed him that Sookie had immediately launched into a verbal tirade aimed at Kara. Eric growled as Pam relayed that Sookie had taunted Kara's need to be restrained by a maker's command and that she was a weak excuse of a vampire.

Pam took a step away from him as he let out a deep rumble and punched his fist through the wall.

"See why I was ready to rip that stupid bitch's head off her shoulders?" Pam said with a smirk.

"Come on guys" Kara said. "She's just not worth it. She's obviously still very hung up on Eric and is pissed that he turned me".

"She never wanted to be made vampire" Eric protested.

"That's besides the point Eric" Kara explained. "I have your attention now and I think she liked the thrill of being pursued by you and is missing it".

Eric rolled his eyes at the interpretation and ran his hand through his hair. "Whatever the reason it does not excuse her behavior".

"Exactly!" Pam added.

"Nor does it excuse your behavior for causing unnecessary blood shed in my office" he admonished Pam.

"You sound like Godric" Pam whined.

"Enough" Eric said. "It is time to entertain the vermin. We have been in here far too long".

Just then Eric's phone buzzed so he put his hand out to stop the girls from leaving.

"Northman" he said impatiently into the phone as he didn't recognize the number but quickly changed his demeanor when he heard Nora's voice.

"Your highness" he said and then he listened to his sister try to bait him into admitting that he was aware of the Authority tracking him. Eric listened to his sister's tone begin to change as anger and hostility slipped into her voice but he said nothing but words of thanks for her shrewd thinking in having her family protected by the Authority. Eric could tell by the end of the conversation that she was completely enraged that her tactics did not work.

Eric smiled in victory as his sister hung up on him but he knew that in the end an angry Nora would be even more dangerous.

Eric paused before leaving the office to send another mock email to Alcide that would help solidify his ignorance of the Authority's true purpose at the club and then he excited the office with his girls at his side.

Pam broke away and went back to the front door as Eric led Kara to the dais.

"Why doesn't Pam sit up here with us?" Kara asked as they sat down.

"She did when we first opened the bar to establish her relationship to me. After a few years she grew bored and began to scare the customers who approached her so she took over the general operations".

"And you don't scare customers away?" Kara asked incredulously.

"Not like Pam did" Eric replied with a knowing smile.

"So if I channel Pam's bitchiness I won't have to do this for too long" Kara joked.

"We need to establish your rightful place as my child and then we will talk about it".

Kara grew quiet but quickly leaned in to whisper in Eric's ear. "In a few minutes a man wearing a burgundy t-shirt is going to approach us and offer himself as a donor but he has a stake".

Eric growled in response and summoned Pam to inform her. "He's over by the bar" Kara added softly.

Eric was instantly in the basement with the man and summoned both his children to join him.

"Who do you work for?" Eric bellowed at the man who had already wet himself in fear.

"He works for the King of Nevada" Kara answered calmly behind him.

Eric roared in annoyance and quickly glamoured the now trembling man. "What was your mission?" he demanded.

"To kill your new child" the man responded robotically.

"Why?" Eric bellowed.

"The King doesn't want you any stronger than you already are. He thinks you are a threat".

"What does he want?"

"He wants to prove to the AUTHORITY that they made the wrong decision and not giving Louisiana to him".

"Is there anything else?" Eric asked of Kara.

"Nope, that's it".

"How does killing the Sherriff's child help the De Castro's case?" Pam asked of the man.

"The only reason the Authority gave the area to Nora was because of your strength in the area. If we can show the Authority that you can't protect your own child then it will be the start of the proof we need to take over".

"You may drain him" Eric said to the girls as he walked up the basement stairs in disgust.

"Eric, wait" Kara said after whirling up the stairs to meet him.

"Do I have to drink from such a vile man?"

Eric smiled at his new child. "If it offends your sensibilities certainly not".

"Can I just come back and sit with you?" Kara requested.

Eric grabbed her hand and the two walked slowly back to the thrones to close out what had turned out to be a rather eventful night.


	58. Chapter 58

The Visions Chapter 58

The remainder of the evening passed without incident and Eric was relieved when he felt Godric teleport to his office. He gave the word for Pam to close for the night and retreated with Kara to join his maker. Eric quickly filled Godric in on what had transpired and Godric let out a low protective growl and moved closer to Kara.

The foursome left the building after Kara made a last minute scan of the immediate future and they were pleased to see that the trackers had not yet been replaced. They drove the car to one of Pam's homes that had not yet been bugged and then teleported from there to their home.

After safely arriving and everyone arranging themselves in Eric's office he said, "We can no longer wait in removing De Castro".

"Agreed but first we report this through the proper channels so we can begin building a case against him and establishing just cause" Godric instructed calmly.

"Can we send that guy's head back in a box as a warning to De Castro?" his brilliant new child piped in.

"At this point young one that would probably be overkill but I appreciate the sentiment" Godric responded.

"I think it is a great idea" Eric chimed in with a grin.

"Think rationally" Godric admonished. "Call Nora now to report this and then the Authority. We can take advantage of the fact that two injustices were already committed between the weres and the staker".

Eric nodded and redialed Nora's number.

"What now?" Nora roared in greeting.

"An attempt was made on my new child's life this night under the orders of De Castro" Eric stated.

"How do you know this?" Nora demanded.

"He admitted it under glamour".

"Where is he now?"

"Dead in my basement as was my right" Eric growled.

"Do not report this to the Authority, I will handle it" Nora ordered.

"Why would I not report this? They just assisted us in dealing with De Castor's weres" Eric snarled.

"We do not want them to think that our security is so poor that De Castro got so close to you and your child".

"Are you out of your mind?" Eric roared. "We caught them early before anything transpired and I will not have an attempt on my child's life go unreported. It is my duty as sheriff" Eric added.

"As your queen I command you to keep this to yourself" Nora screamed back before hanging up on Eric.

"What the hell was that?" Pam asked in annoyance.

"It is your aunt trying to save face" Godric answered.

Eric smirked at his maker's use of the modern day idiom. "What is our next step?" he asked Godric.

"We wait for next opportunity to discredit De Castro. I am sure there will be more attempts and the next time we will make sure there are too many witnesses to keep things quiet".

"Increase your scans of De Castro's future nightly" Eric said to Kara. "We should be able to get enough warning to manipulate the situation and ensure spectators".

"I wish we could just kill the bastard outright" Pam mused.

"It would be so easy too" Kara added fueled on by her sister. "Godric is way older than De Castro so he could teleport into his sleeping chamber and stake him before he rose for the day".

"We would need to know where he slept Kara" Eric pointed out gently.

"I already know where he sleeps Eric" Kara retorted with a smile. "I've seen it".

"Enough" Godric said suddenly. "We will not kill De Castro ourselves unless we need to. Let him dig his own hole and let the Authority handle it".

"Are you kidding Godric?" Eric yelled louder than he had planned. "The Authority cannot handle even the simplest of tasks".

"Calm yourself child" Godric ordered. "We will not take his life now. In this trust me".

Eric began to pace his office in agitation. Kara's plan was perfect. They could quickly end this now.

"You cannot expect me to teleport in and kill all your enemies in their sleep Eric" Godric said as if he could read his mind.

"Fine, teleport me with you and I'll end the bastard" Eric replied.

"Then you'll lose the age advantage Eric" Kara gently pointed out.

Eric roared in frustration as he knew Kara was right.

"I am not ruling out Kara's plan for the future Eric" Godric said in an attempt to soothe him.

"Eric, why don't we go to bed?" Kara asked trying to get him to calm down.

Eric stopped pacing and looked into his child's eager eyes and sighed in defeat.

"I'm going to work on some decorating ideas for this hell hole" Pam said as she left the office presumably for her suite.

"I will take my leave as well as I am in the middle of shuttering the main floor living areas. Rest well my children" Godric said as he left.

Eric allowed Kara to lead him into their shared bedroom. Godric had brought Eric's furniture from a home he had in Sweden and the furniture was all hand carved out of heavy wood. It reminded Eric of earlier, simpler times and he felt comforted that Godric knew him well enough to bring the pieces even though they did not fit with the time frame or feel of the house.

In a flash Kara was laid out naked before him.

"Please Eric" Kara begged. "I need you".

Eric snapped out of his funk and quickly undressed and was soon in the bed hovering over Kara's delicate frame.

He kissed her lightly but she grabbed the back of his head and forced his lips on to hers and attacked him with her tongue. Eric chuckled at her exuberance. "Patience my beauty" Eric whispered.

"I don't want to be patient tonight" Kara growled as she grasped Eric's penis tightly in her hand. She ran her hand down the base of his shaft and he let out a moan. He tried to reach for her but she moved her body out of the way.

"Not tonight" Kara said as she swatted his hand away from her. Instead he was rewarded by her moving between his legs and licking the drop of pre cum off his tip. Eric settled back on the bed and let himself be lost in the sensations of her moist, small mouth engulfing him rhythmically. Her head bobbed as she deep throated him and he welcomed the occasional break in her rhythm to like his length with her tongue. He felt her new fangs graze him a few times but the pain just heightened his pleasure. He did not hold back and came quickly as Kara swallowed every drop of his seed.

After she licked him clean she smiled up at him still nestled between his strong muscular legs. She leaned her head against his thigh and he reached down to stroke her hair as he watched the sun take her to her day sleep. He allowed himself to succumb quickly there after feeling incredibly fortunate to have his family surrounding him.


	59. Chapter 59

A/N Big shout out to all my reviewers who pushed me to the 100 mark for reviews. I love you guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful comments and feedback.

The Visions Chapter 59

The next few weeks passed uneventfully. Godric had fully completed the work on the plantation home and Pam was now focusing on the furnishings. She had an inventory of all their homes and possessions and was starting by trying to assemble pieces they already owned that would fit the character of the house. Godric had flown a number of items down from Kara's home in New York. They were antiques that her parents had collected and they fit beautifully into the style of the home. The parlor became the official "music room" and all her musical instruments lined the walls.

Eric was pleased that Kara did not want to change a thing about their bedroom. She said it reminded her of him and she felt safe and secure. Pam had protested that it wasn't befitting the master suite he deserved but he overruled her objections. He did allow her some leeway in working with Kara to choose new bed linens and accessories but that was the extent of the changes. He was pleased to see that Kara chose a palette of soft blue and browns.

The rest of the home, aside for Godric's sparsely decorated bedroom suite and Pam's girly Victorian bedroom, was to be done in a southern plantation style in soft yellows and blue. Pam was pleased with the proposal for the aesthetics and Godric, Kara and himself were just happy that they had a secure, safe location to retreat to.

Godric's teleporting skill had increased and he was now able to transport them all at once which made Eric feel even more secure in staying together the majority of the time. Kara's skill had also continued to grow and improve. Aside from monitoring their own futures and De Castro's, Kara had added keeping taps on the Queen.

Kara had confirmed that Nora was very uneasy and insecure in her position as monarch and was constantly concerned of an attack. Her constant worry was sapping her effectiveness as a monarch. Eric had begun to think that things would have actually been easier had he accepted the throne. At very least, De Castro would have been dead by now.

Eric and Kara had been focused on combat training but honestly he did not believe that any one would ever get close enough to her to do any harm. She seemed to have a built in radar when it came to her own preservation and for their family as well.

They had the added bonus of the Authority trackers being removed from their tail. Eric was unsure if Nora had called them off after not getting information from them or if they themselves had resigned. In any event, it made there comings and goings that much more secure.

Eric looked up from his financial files when Kara rapped lightly on the frame of the open door waiting for permission to enter.

"Come child" Eric beckoned happy for the interruption.

Kara walked over to his side of the desk, kissed him lovingly on the cheek and then sat down on an empty section of his desk.

"Godric needs to go to Nora" Kara began.

Eric knew better than to interrupt Kara by now as her information was always accurate so he let her continue to despite his immediate trepidations.

"Nora needs to be reassured that we have her back. We need to convince her that we are allies otherwise she's going to start spying on us again".

Eric sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew that they needed to keep Nora on their good side. Honestly he did not think she would have been so difficult after the help she received in obtaining the throne in the first place.

"How do you recommend that we proceed?" he asked his child.

"Have Godric call her just to check in to see how her reign is going and then offer a visit".

"I do not want Godric separated from us" Eric stated with frustration.

"We can all go" Kara said.

"You saw how well we were protected the last time" Eric admonished.

"We don't have to stay there during the day silly. Godric can teleport us home" she reminded him.

Eric was having a difficult time remembering the new tools at their finger tips after centuries of having to plan contingencies without them.

"There is one more thing Eric" Kara began more hesitantly.

"The queen is going to find out about my visions and it will be better for all of us I admit them to her now".

"Absolutely not!" Eric roared as he stood so quickly his desk chair toppled to the floor.

Godric and Pam rushed in and stood at the open the door. "Is everything alright children?" Godric asked cautiously.

"Kara has just suggested telling Nora of her gift" Eric seethed through clenched teeth.

"She will find out soon" Kara stressed.

"How, how will she find out?" Eric asked.

"Sookie and Alcided figured it out".

"What?" Eric roared as he inadvertently smashed his desk in two pieces.

"Damn it Eric!" Pam yelled. "Not another desk!"

"How did those hicks figure it out?" Eric demanded.

"That I don't know but I have seen her telling the queen".

"Then we deny it" Eric said forcefully.

"Eric" Kara said as she moved to sooth him, "it is going to come out and now is the time we need to tell Nora. It will help her trust us and get her off our backs".

Eric let out an unnecessary breath and sank into his seat. "I do not like this".

"Trust me" Kara said. "It is all going to work out".

"Or, we could just kill Sookie and Alcide" Pam offered.

Eric perked up at the idea but Kara quickly stepped in. "Those two aren't that bright. If they figured it out others will too and we are better off getting Nora in our corner now".

"Won't she be upset that we didn't tell her earlier?" Pam asked.

"I will tell her that it just started happening and at first I didn't know what was going on. It was only recently that we figured it out together" Kara said smoothly lying.

Godric had dialed Nora's private number before Eric could protest further.

Eric could hear Nora's irritated voice snap at the unfamiliar number but was relieved that she took on an appropriately respectful tone when she heard Godric's voice.

Arrangements were quickly made for them to visit the palace the following night and Eric could hear the relief in his sister's voice.

When Godric disconnect the call they packed suitcases for show and made their plans to head to New Orleans at night fall.


	60. Chapter 60

The Visions Chapter 60

They were taken immediately to the queen's private chambers upon arriving at the palace. They were divested of their luggage which was taken to a newly secured suite and they followed the familiar guards to Nora.

When they were received all four vampires dropped in reverence as per vampire protocol but as soon as Nora dismissed her guards she prostrated herself to Godric.

"Rise child, you do not need to kneel before me, you are queen" Godric said gently.

Nora rose to her full height and nodded in thanks. "Why did you come?"

"We had some new news to share with you that was too important to do over the phone and I wanted to check on you my child" Godric answered.

"Sit" she said as she motioned to a seating area.

"What is it that you needed to tell me?" Nora said getting down to business and attempting to regain her authority.

"Your highness" Kara began. "It is my news".

"You come all this way for me to grant an audience with a newborn?" Nora scoffed.

Eric growled in warning but Godric stopped them both. "This is news that you need to hear daughter".

"Fine, what is it?" Nora demanded of Kara.

"After my turning I started having these weird flashes of different places and different times. I didn't know what was going on for a while but with Eric's help it now seems like I may be having visions of the future" Kara said calmly.

Nora's head snapped up and she stared unbelieving at Kara.

"It is true child" Godric said. "Your niece is a seer".

Nora said nothing as she allowed the information to sink in.

"I would be happy to help you in any way I can your highness" Kara supplemented.

"As we all would" Godric added.

Eric could almost hear the wheels turning in Nora's mind as she strategized what this could mean for her.

"Kara is able to now direct her visions so with your permission, she could start her day by scanning your future for potential problems" Eric offered.

"What do you see of this night?" Nora asked skeptically as Kara quickly slipped into a trance.

"I see no risks this evening your grace" Kara replied quickly.

"I want more details than that. Who will be coming to see me?" Nora demanded.

Kara again went into a quick trance and began describing the vampires who were going to request audience with the queen.

"Incredible" Nora said slowly. "And you share this with me why?"

Kara looked puzzled before answering. "You are the queen and have my fealty. And, you are blood of my blood. Eric and Godric have taught me that there is no greater link".

Eric could feel all the sincerity that Kara put behind her words and he could visibly see his sister relax.

"Your assistance will be greatly appreciated niece" Nora replied finally having some graciousness seep in to her speech.

"Sister, you have all of our support and assistance whenever you need it" Eric said when he finally spoke. "Now that Kara's newborn instincts are in check I have more time to devote to the queendom anyway you see fit". He added in a head bob to add to the sincerity.

"What would you like in return?" Nora asked suspiciously.

"Do not cheapen Kara's gift by assuming there is any way of repaying such generosity" Godric hissed at his child.

Nora had the good sense to look admonished. "You are right father. I apologize".

"You Grace" Kara began cautiously "I want to start my vampire life doing the right thing. It is the right thing to let my monarch and family share in the benefits of my gift".

Eric inwardly smiled as he knew his child was using her gift now to find the right words to pacify the queen and alleviate any remaining suspicions.

Eric froze moments later when he felt Kara tense up. He moved to her side and watched her eyes lose focus for longer than usual.

"We have a problem" Kara said the second she was fully present.

Nora was instantly in front of Kara with her fangs extended.

"Sookie is on her way here" she started.

"Yes, yes, the telepath is supposed to be here tonight to read one of the humans that wants to form a contract with the state" Nora answered in a bored tone as she retracted her fangs.

"She's not coming with Alcide" Kara began again. "The were driver and guard that Alcide trusted is really working for Nevada. He's planning on attempting to assassinate you while you are distracted with Sookie and your business dealings".

Nora did not hesitate in alerting her guards and the plan was put in motion to seize the wolf immediately upon the vehicle entering the compound while ensuring her telepathy's safety.

"Is Alcide in on this?" Eric asked with a growl.

Kara quickly shook her head. "He's been duped, he has no idea. He would never intentionally put Sookie in harms way".

"Well, it seems your timing was perfect" Nora said to Kara.

"I'm glad I could help your highness".

Godric, Pam, Kara and Eric accompanied the queen to her meetings and were in the room when Sookie was brought safely to Nora.

Sookie was clearly shocked to see the four vampires flanking Nora but surprisingly held her tongue and followed proper protocol.

"A pity that you can't read were minds my dear" Nora started.

"I'm sorry your highness but they are all snarly and red and I can never make anything out" Sookie replied. "Why do you ask?"

Nora gave her a sinister smile and explained that her guard who was already taken into her custody was a double agent.

Eric watched Sookie's eyes grow large in disbelief and then saw the fear wash over her as the realization that she spent hours in the car with an assassin sunk in.

"Oh my god! I had no idea!" Sookie said shakily.

"Do not worry, I believe you" Nora added. "Now let us get down to you reading the humans so I know they aren't trying to swindle me".

Eric did not miss the look of longing that Sookie shot his way nor apparently did Kara who barely suppressed a low growl.

Nora chose to ignore Kara and moved Sookie towards the board room table as she called the business man in to be read and proceeded with the remainder of the evening.

With the last of her agenda completely and everyone dismissed, Nora turned her attention back to her vampire family.

"Let's go down and talk to this wolf together, shall we".


	61. Chapter 61

The Visions Chapter 61

The torture of the wolf was well underway when they arrived to the interrogation wing. The guards quickly informed their queen that he was not breaking under the pressure but that they would step up their techniques.

Kara appeared to do a quick scan and informed the queen that the wolf was working directly for De Castro who was doing whatever he could to destabilize the monarchy in Louisiana. Since the attempts on the lives of Nora's family were unsuccessful and she still had the Authority's support, De Castro was going to more desperate measures.

The wolf confirmed the validity of Kara's statement by attempting to lunge at her and screaming that she was a witch between obscenities.

Kara smiled at Eric knowingly and Eric caught on that she could not have seen the past but was just making an educated guess.

"Kill him" Nora ordered and the guards made quick work of their orders.

"Come let us have some nourishment before we got to rest" Nora suggested noting that all vampires present had let their fangs run out. She quickly led the group back to her private chambers. She had AB- Royalty Blend brought up and after the servants had taken their leave, she dismissed her guards as well.

"How do you think I should proceed master" Nora asked Godric.

Godric paused before answering and Eric noted that he seemed to be choosing his words carefully. "There is no doubt that De Castro is a threat to your reign. The question is how to best go about removing that threat. I believe you have two options child, you can report the attempt to the Authority and insist that they bring De Castro up on charges or we eliminate him ourselves".

Nora began pacing the room nervously. "Ordinarily I would condone only informing the Authority and moving through proper channels but I fear that they would not have enough evidence to do more than remove him from his office which would only put us in further danger since he could go rogue".

"We certainly do not want another crazy Russell incident" Eric added.

"We can tell them of the attempt on Kara's life as well to bolster the case" Pam offered.

"Nora is correct" Eric chimed in. "There is not enough evidence to link the assassins back to De Castro to cause the Authority to end him".

"Then it is settled" Nora said as she stopped pacing. "I just cannot have this traced back to me".

"Let me handle this for you child" Godric offered as he put his hand reassuringly on Nora's shoulder.

"You would do this for me father?" Nora asked in shock.

"I would do anything to keep my family safe. Regardless of what you have thought in the past, you are my family child" Godric said with sincerity.

Eric watched as his maker pressed his forehead to that of his second progeny and brought his hands to either side of her face before kissing her. "You are blood of my blood" he added as he pulled away.

"Thank you all for coming to my aid" Nora said quietly as she made eye contact with all the vampires around the room.

"We are family" Eric said as he rose. "Your success is our success. Peace in the queendom, is peace for all". Eric mimicked Godric's actions before motioning to his girls that it was time to take their leave.

"De Castro will be no more by the next rising of the moon" Godric promised as Nora was left staring at the door.

Eric knew that his sister was wondering why she had ever turned her back on them to begin with it. They were stronger together than apart, and that held true even for Nora.

Eric prayed to Odin as they returned unaccompanied to their suite that this recreation of their family allegiance would be fruitful for all of them.

The moment the suite doors were secured Godric teleported them home.

"Kara, you must tell me in detail where De Castro sleeps" Godric said hurriedly.

Kara began to describe in minute detail the resting place of the King of Nevada and Eric nervously looked at his watch to see the dawn rapidly approaching. His new child would not be able to fight the pull of the sun as an older vampire could.

Eric was relieved to see a Godric smiling brightly. "I was at an orgy in the room that Kara is describing decades ago. I am sure it is the same room".

Eric relaxed knowing that it would be much easier for Godric to teleport to a location had he seen.

"We will have the added benefit of the time change" Godric said.

"What do you mean?" Kara asked.

"The sun rises here at this time of year at 6:35 local time. In Las Vegas it rises at 6:05 local time which is 2 hours behind us. That means De Castro will not even be close to rising" Godric said.

"Then I could go with you master and do the slaying" Eric offered.

"No my child, you will remain here with your progenies. I will be back before you rise for the day".

"But Godric, I know that you are not comfortable killing" Eric pleaded as he began to feel anxious about his maker doing this alone.

"Child head my words carefully" Godric began stepping closer to Eric. "Although Kara has forewarned us over and over again of De Castro's attacks I do not want any of my family threatened indefinitely and that is what I realized would happen if we do not eliminate him now".

"Are you sure you are comfortable taking his life father?" Eric prodded again.

"I do not generally condone killing anymore Eric but this must be done" Godric replied confidently.

"Go rest my children, all will be well" Godric said with certainty.

Eric nodded and stepped away from his maker but Kara quickly zipped into his place. Kara put both of her hands on Godric's shoulders and just stared into his eyes. "You will succeed" she said confidently alleviating Eric's lingering doubts. "See you tomorrow" she added lightly as she rose on her toes and placed a playful kiss on Godric's nose.

Eric could not help but smile at the love he felt surging in his heart.


	62. Chapter 62

The Visions Chapter 62

Eric's eyes snapped open anxiously the next night only to find Godric sitting at the edge of his bedside waiting for him to awaken.

"It is done" Godric said calmly. "Our enemy is no more".

Eric let out a long sigh of relief and reached for his maker's hand. "Thank you Godric" he said as he pulled him down into the bed.

Eric felt Godric's arm move under his neck as he allowed himself to be pulled to his maker's side. Eric leaned his head on Godric's chest and sent up a prayer of thanks that Godric returned safely.

"I suspect it will be close to two hours before anyone discovers a problem but we better get to the palace now so we all have alibis. Be careful what is said in the suite just in case there are still bugs" Godric cautioned.

Eric nodded and reluctantly pulled away from Godric. Eric picked up Kara and they moved to Pam's room.

When they were safely in their palace suite the men placed the women on their beds and showered and changed in shifts so the girls would not be left unattended. Pam awoke next and was simply given a thumbs up signal. She smiled brightly and went to ready herself.

Eric was sitting at the edge of the bed watching Kara while towel drying his hair when he felt her waking up through the bond. She did not ask of Godric's success but slipped into her trance. Eric was quickly greeted with a large smile. "All will be well" she assured him. "Where's Godric?" she asked just as he was exiting the bathroom.

Kara launched herself into Godric's arms and he twirled her silently around the room as she peppered his face with kisses.

"Remember where we are" Godric cautioned Kara. She composed herself quickly and disentangled herself from Godric. "Sorry" she whispered as Godric mussed her hair as she walked into the bathroom.

"We should alert Nora" Godric said as he picked up the phone. Eric heard the anxiety in Nora's voice when she picked up. "I just wanted to let you know that we had a most restful day and to thank you for the accommodations. Everything was just perfect" he said cryptically but it was clear that Nora received the message.

The foursome were quickly ready and made their way to Nora's public receiving room. They all chose donors, ate quickly and then the donors were dismissed by the queen's aide. They sat as Nora entered and began to conduct business.

Exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes later word was brought to the queen that the King of Nevada was murdered in his sleep. Nora let out a shocked gasp that echoed through the large chamber. She demanded to know how such at thing could have happened and quickly asked her assistant to put her through to the Authority.

Eric was pleased by his sister's gift for deceptiveness as she feigned fear for her own safety as well as shock that a regent would have such shoddy security that he could be ended in his own bed. It was truly an Oscar worthy performance. Eric overheard the Authority representative assuring the queen that they would fully investigate and assuring her of her safety.

Over the following weeks the Authority made no headway in their investigation. Vampires were of course ruled out as the primary assassins since the murder occurred during daylight hours. It of course didn't rule them out as the masterminds but no means of forced entry were found so the Authority was left to conclude that there was some one on staff at the Nevada palace that ended their own king.

The staff were interrogated fully and Nora graciously offered the help of her state telepath to assist. Sookie was unable to uncover anything other than many of the staff had been heavily glamoured. Eventually the official statement from the Authority was that the only person with motive and means to manipulate the staff was Victor, the king's second.

There wasn't enough evidence to end Victor of course but he was delegated to a desk job for the king of South Dakota. A backwater kingdom with no resources, few vampires and basically no redeeming value. The king only agreed to Victor's presence in order to help his own standing with the Authority. He assured the Authority that Victor would be kept on a short leash.

Kara briefed Nora nightly and other than that, Eric and his family were free to live their lives relatively unbothered.

Eric's sheriff's duties kept him busy along with his business holdings, Kara was working on her music again, Pam was talking about branching out and franchising Fangtasia but Godric was strangely quiet. He seemed content enough but was unwilling to be drawn into any of Eric's business. He spent hours upon hours reading in the library and taking on line courses in psychology and philosophy. Eric worried over his maker but most nights he felt the happiness through their bond which gave him some reassurance that he was well.

Kara and Godric were often in the house alone while Pam and Eric were at the bar but Eric had confidence in Kara's ability and Godric's strength. As far as they knew, their home was still off the grid in all ways but they remained ever vigilant and cautious.

One night long after De Castro's untimely demise Eric was sitting at his desk at Fangtasia working on invoices when Godric and Kara suddenly appeared in his office.

"What is it?" Eric said as he bolted out of his chair.

"Sookie is coming to see you tonight" Kara said shakily.

Eric watched a number of emotions cross his child's beautiful face and could feel anger, pain, jealousy and uncertainty through the bond.

"What is it my beauty?" Eric asked with concern.

"I saw you together" she whispered as blood tears formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean 'together'"? Eric asked as he stepped closer to take his progeny's hand.

"Together" she said more strongly "like in the biblical sense".

"Kara, that is ridiculous" Eric assured her. "That woman is infuriating".

"You can't lie to me Eric, I know you still have some feelings for her".

Eric sighed knowing his child was right but he would not hurt her by bedding another right now. She was still too young, their relationship to new for him to sleep with another, no matter who it was.

"I promise to you that I will not bed another until such time I have your consent" Eric pledged.

"And what if I never am OK with it Eric?" Kara said as a lone tear cascaded down her face leaving a bloody trail.

Eric leaned in and licked the blood off her face seductively before whispering "then I will be faithful to you until the end of my time and I will meet my final death a happy man".

A/N Just a heads up that we are coming up to the end of this story in a couple of chapters!


	63. Chapter 63

The Visions Chapter 63

After much reassurance to Kara that she had nothing to fear from Sookie there was a knock on the door and Pam stood with her hands on her hips announcing Sookie's desire for an audience with great disdain.

Eric nodded to his eldest child and nodded for her to admit Sookie. As she stepped through the doorway dressed in that white dress that she had worn to Fangtasia the first time he laid eyes on her, Eric reached for Kara and drew her onto his lap. He was determined that this latest vision would not come to fruition. He would not hurt his new child.

However, he couldn't help be effected by that dress and the memories it evoked but Eric kept a tight hold of Kara and sent her love and reassurance through their bond. His desire to keep his newborn safe and happy outweighed any other feelings he might have had to fuck Sookie over his desk.

"Can I talk to you alone please Eric" Sookie asked softly as she twirled her finger in a lock of her blond hair and batting her eyes at him.

Eric felt Kara tense on his lap immediately and he reached to stroke her hair before responding. "My family stays with me" Eric informed Sookie.

Godric took a seat on the couch but Pam hovered protectively by the door. She looked ready to pounce on Sookie if there was even the smallest of missteps.

"Sit Pam" Godric ordered as he reached up to take her hand and pulled her down beside him. Pam sat with a huff but didn't relax into the couch, instead choosing to sit on the edge perched like a cobra ready to strike.

Sookie still stood in front of the desk looking increasingly uncomfortable. "Look, I really need to talk to you alone" she whined as she began to lose her composure.

"I hide nothing from my family, you will say what you came to say now" Eric insisted keeping his voice even.

"I can't say this in front of them" Sookie squeaked out.

"Then you may take your leave" Eric answered as Pam stood ready to escort her out.

"I still love you!" Sookie blurted as Pam moved to take her elbow to lead her out.

"You have a real funny away of showing it blondie" Pam hissed.

"I do love you. I never meant to hurt you" Sookie said to Eric, ignoring Pam, as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Despite your intention, you did hurt me and my family" Eric answered as he protectively put an arm around Kara who had sat silently through the entire encounter.

Sookie whimpered as if in pain as she watched the tenderness between maker and child.

"You chose that damn wolf" Pam reminded her with a growl. "Go back to him and get the hell out of here".

"I still love Eric!" Sookie shouted at Pam.

"That is irrelevant" Eric answered before Pam could intervene again. "I cannot trust you with my feelings, my well being or that of my family. We have no future together" Eric said honestly believing his words with the whole of his being.

"Please Eric! Give me another chance!" Sookie begged as she moved closer to him.

"You have had second, third and fourth chances you bitch" Pam yelled.

"Fuck you Pam" Sookie screamed back and as she directed her growing anger and frustration the fairy spark shot out of her hands and Pam was flung against the far wall of the office leaving a huge dent in the wall.

Before Pam could react, Kara had leapt from Eric's lap and had Sookie tackled to the floor with her throat ripped open. Kara's was drinking greedily from the open wound when Godric and Eric recovered from their own shock and pulled her off the already unconscious Sookie.

"Why are you making her stop?" Pam growled. "Let her end the bitch once and for all" she aid as she shook the plaster from her hair and straightened her clothing.

"She is the queen's asset" Godric reminded his grandchild. "We would do Nora a disservice by ending her without consent".

"Screw that, she attacked me!" Pam yelled. "That's a blood offense" Pam reminded them.

"By all means then, call the queen and see if she'll agree to forfeit Sookie's life" Godric answered calmly.

Pam whipped out her cell phone and was promptly put on hold.

Eric was attempting to calm a very agitated Kara whose fangs were still barred. She was not requiring any physical restraining but Eric could see the effort it was costing her to not leap back on Sookie's body and drain her. Her anger and hunger were rolling off her in waves and causing his own blood lust to rise.

"Your highness" Pam said into the phone as she put the call on speaker. Eric snapped himself back to the matter at hand as he listened to Pam explain that she had been blasted by Sookie's fairy powers after Sookie thwarted attempt to win back Eric's affections. Pam told her honestly of Kara's reaction with pride in her voice but Eric could feel Kara tense beside him.

There was a long silence before Nora spoke again. "I am displeased that Sookie attacked you niece and I will dole out an appropriate punishment". No one missed that Nora stressed the word "I" in here sentence. "Kara, I understand your response and you will not be punished for defending your sister. If this were an ordinary human you would have my blessing to end her but she is my telepath and too valuable to lose. Is she in danger of dying if she is not healed immediately?" the queen asked.

Godric knelt by Sookie's body and quickly assessed her blood flow and listened for her heart beat. "I do not believe so Nora" Godric replied.

"Put her in a car to the palace and I will take care of things from here including notifying her wolf of her actions" Nora ordered and with that she disconnected the call.

Pam growled loudly the moment the call was disconnected. "You know she's not going to be punished enough!"

"It is out of our hands now" Godric said as he attempted to calm Pam. "Come, let us make arrangements to get Miss Stackhouse out of here" he said as he led Pam back to her own office.

"I'm sorry" Kara said as the door closed behind them.

Eric looked down and saw the blood tears in her eyes. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Tonight just proved even more how unstable Sookie is and that she is a threat to us. Nothing is more important to me than you and the family".

Eric reached to pull Kara into a tight embrace. He could feel her body relaxing into his and he was taken by surprise when she rubbed up against him seductively. The small amount of fae in Sookie's blood was certainly fueling his child's libido.

The moment Sookie had been carried to a car and they were alone in the office, Eric was able to play out his desk fantasy with the woman he truly loved.


	64. Chapter 64

The Visions Chapter 64

The years passed quickly for Eric. He could not remember an era where he was happier. His family was thriving, his businesses were minting money, and they were living a peaceful existence.

His maker earned numerous PhDs in the humanities while Kara began composing symphonies that were being played around the world.

Pam continued to grow her piece of the businesses and kept them abreast of all the technological changes that were happening at a heighten pace around them.

After the incident so many decades ago at Fangtasia, the queen put Sookie on a much shorter leash and forced she and the wolf to move to the palace. The queen had forbidden Sookie from any further contact with those in Area 5 as part of her punishment and she had complied with the queen's edict.

There had been rumors that had reached Eric that Nora had attempted to turn Sookie so that she could maintain use of her telepathy but if there was indeed an attempt it had failed. Sookie passed away from old age after a full life with Alcide in the queen's court.

Eric did have to admit that now he was growing restless with Louisiana. He yearned to see the world again this time with Kara at his side. When he sprung the idea on her he had expected her to be hesitant but instead she was excited by the thought of seeing the places that had played her music.

They crisscrossed the globe together, leaving Pam and Godric to keep the home fire burning. Their connection to each other growing stronger and stronger.

One spectacular evening in Greece, Eric was watching Kara stare out over the sea at the small volcanic islands that dotted the water.

"It is time Eric" she said as she turned to face him with blood tears streaming down her face.

"Time for what"? Eric asked in panic as she mimicked Godric's words on the roof in Dallas that awful night.

"It is time for me to fulfill my destiny".

"What is your destiny?" Eric asked with rising concern.

"The A.P. will meet the true death and I am to take her place" Kara said as she slid down to the floor.

"You will lead the High Council?" Eric asked shakily letting the full weight of her vision wash over him.

"I don't think I'm ready Eric" Kara cried as she let herself drown in her emotions.

Eric shook himself out of his own thoughts and sunk to the ground next to his child. He gathered her into his arms and kissed away her tears.

"We always knew you were destined to be a great vampire my beauty" Eric whispered. "I have all the trust in the world that you will be a fair and magnificent leader".

"I'm not ready" she said again as she cried into his chest.

"It is not for you to decide child" the A.P.'s voice suddenly filled the room.

Eric and Kara snapped their heads up looking around for the source. "I will be with you to guide you child" the A.P.'s spirit promised. "Take your Viking and whom ever else you wish to advise you but know that you ARE ready".

Eric stared at his youngest child who apparently would soon hold the highest position in the vampire world. The realization hit her as well as a new round of tears began. He held her in his arms on the floor rocking her for hours while she cried for the loss of the vampire life she knew.

"Come my beauty, the dawn approaches" Eric said gently, his shirt covered with his child's blood tears.

Kara did not move so he lifted her off the floor, pushed the button to transform the windows to filter out the dangerous light and moved her to the bed. He discarded his ruined shirt and moved to the bathroom to get a wet cloth to clean Kara's face. Eric noted that she not moved a muscle but was staring up at the ceiling. He sat down beside her and moved her head into his lap as he washed away the blood.

"I will be by your side for as long as you desire child. I will not go until you say you are ready" Eric whispered.

"You may have to stay forever" she whispered back as she turned her body and snuggled closer to him.

When she succumbed to the pull of the sun, Eric called Godric to inform him of the news. Godric teleported himself and Pam immediately to them. Godric climbed into bed on Kara's other side with Pam on the outside of the bed. The four lay together, entwined in each other prepared to face the coming night together.

When Eric awoke Godric was still in bed stroking Kara's hair. "We knew the time would eventually come" Godric whispered. Eric nodded in reply.

"I am glad that we are allowed to stay with her" Eric said. "Her gift is more than developed but emotionally she does not want to be parted from us".

"I do not know if she ever will be ready to be separated from us Eric. The four of us thrive when we are together" Godric answered. "I have felt an strange emptiness since you left to travel".

"I have felt it too master" Eric concurred. "Then we will remain by her side" Eric swore. "I have done and seen many things in my life but this would be a new experience" he added with a smile. "I did not think there would be many new experiences left to be had".

"Nor did I child" Godric responded.

"Do you think the A.P. will come back?" Kara asked alerting the men that both she and Pam were awake and listening to their conversation.

"No child I do not" Godric answered.

"But we saw her spirit like we saw yours and you came back" Kara countered.

"I left this world before my time, it is different with Py, I am sure of it" Godric said with certainty.

"I still don't know that I'm ready for this" Kara admitted.

"No one is ready to have greatness thrust upon them but you will find your way and we will be here for you" Eric said as he gathered her tightly in his arms.

"We will all be here" Godric assured her.

Eric felt his youngest child relax in his arms as she finally accepted their words of comfort. Eric knew in his undead heart that he was about to witness vampire history in the making and he could not wait to see what the future would bring next.

THE END

A/N Thank you all soooo much for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you how much fun I had with this story. Be on the look out for my next story called "Family".

All True Blood/Sookie Stackhouse characters belong to Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball but Kara's all mine


	65. AN Sequel

A/N So I'm toying with a sequel. I've gotten a lot of pm message requests for one and I'm feeling inspired after the season finale of True Blood but I'd like some feedback if you think it's a good idea.

The plot summary is:

The new Authority established after the Lilith fiasco is in danger once more of following down the dark path that took the lives of the majority of the chancellors in 2012. The situation is so dire that Kara herself must intervene directly. Follow Kara, Eric, Godric and Pam as they navigate through ensuring that a war between vampires and humans does not occur. Spoilers for Season 5.

Here's an excerpt from chapter 1:

"We are all assembled" Kara announced as the room immediately went silent. She rose gracefully from her seat and hesitated slightly as she chose her words carefully.

"There is trouble brewing once again in America" she began slowly. "I have been shown multiple outcomes but it is clear that we must intervene to avoid a supernatural war".

Eric heard a sharp intake of unnecessary breath from somewhere in the room which drew his attention momentarily away from his child. He turned back quickly to Kara as he studied her face carefully. He did not see any signs of stress other than a slight tensing of the muscles in her shoulders. That was enough for him to know that this was a serious threat.

"I am sure that all of you recall the chaos that was unleashed when the demon posing as Lilith obliterated the American vampire authority back in 2012. It was a miracle that war had been able to be avoided".

A/N So what do you guys think? I have the first two chapters written out but just want to be sure there is enough interest. Hope to hear from you!


	66. Chapter 66

The Sequel to the Visions has been posted. It is called The Darkest Hour and hope that you all enjoy it! Please review if you like where I'm heading with it and thanks to VampMad50, Chibichibi98 and nk2011 for asking me to post so quickly. :)


End file.
